Death's Assassin
by akakage
Summary: Akira is from One Piece, but having lived in a different world she is brutally shoved back. Being forced into a contract with Death himself and becoming his assassin, Akira has to face many problems; a persistent Law, her targets and saving her twin brother.
1. Chapter 1 - Death's Assassin

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

(* means someone speaking on a denden mushi.)

**Chapter 1-Death's Assassin**

**Law's POV**

We are submerged under water, headed to our next destination on the Grand Line. The course is smooth sailing as I sip at my coffee looking over some charts in the navigation room. It's quiet as its only me and my navigator Cody in the room.

"Captain" a young mans voice calls me, and I look at Cody. His white hair held back with a red bandana, and confused blue eyes look at me.

"What is it?" I ask the 21 year old.

"Um, there's something in the water in front of us" he said and turned back to the window in front of him, I follow his gaze and found that I'm looking at what looks to be a human sinking head first deeper into the ocean.

"Get ready to go up." I told him and walk to the denden mushi that's connected all over the sub.

*_Prepare to go above water. Bepo meet me on deck as soon as we're up_* I command and leave to the deck. Now I don't normally bother with random drowning people, but I have a feeling that I should stop him dying.

As soon as I get on deck my first mate Bepo, and my two head mechanics Shachi and Penguin are there awaiting my orders.

I take my nodachi from Bepo and give out my orders for the person to be rescued from the sea. As Shachi is our best swimmer, he's the one that went to get him.

A couple of minutes later Shachi returns dragging someone behind him, who now I can see is a girl with raven black hair, and a … tail, a long, thin black tail with three orange stripes at the end of it before the fur gets long.

As soon as I see the blood on her I order for her to be taken to the infirmary.

I managed to get her to breathe again…just. And now am sewing up the wounds on her neck and wrists.

They all go a full circle around the girl's neck and wrists, and the cut is very messy like its been done with a saw, its almost like the appendages have been completely cut off, yet they're still attached and only a deep wound. How strange. As I finish with the stitches I wash my hands and order my medic assistant Jake to clean up the tools and operating table.

I clean the girls body of the blood and put her in one of Bepo's white t-shirts and her now clean underwear. But I cant help but notice the scar on her right eye and stomach. The one on her eye goes an inch from her eyebrows to just under her cheek, and the one on her stomach is from the middle of her stomach to her left brest.

**Akira's POV**

As the world starts to come back to me I slowly open my eyes to find myself in a bed in a room with metal walls, more beds, cabinets, a desk, an examining table and a metal door.

Without a thought I stand up and head to the door. With my mind still hazy and still half asleep I just wonder off to who knows where.

After a while of corridors, the smell of food hits my nose and I step into a room with a lot of tables and benches, and people sitting and eating.

"Ah miss, I'm glad your awake" came a calm voice from my left. As I look his way I snap awake and memories of what happed before I passed out came flooding back to me. With a scream I fell to the floor holding my head, eyes wide and tears running down my face.

Memories of my family, my parents and two older brothers on a holiday rushed into my head.

_We we're having fun sight seeing in a foreign country. It was all joy and happy until it started getting late and we got surrounded by a local gang. We we're taken to an abandoned warehouse where they tied us up and started shouting at us about something but we didn't understand. In the end, my family one by one got taken away and never brought back, when it was my turn they took me through the same door and that's when I saw what became of my beloved family. Body parts and blood scattered everywhere. As my mind tried to process everything I didn't notice when I was tied up on a table. that's when I realized that my family is no more and I'm the next to suffer the same fate they did._

"No… mom…'sob'…dad …'sob'… " I cried into my palms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" someone kneeled down beside me.

Suddenly the room turned ice cold and deadly silent.

"That's quite enough child" a deep menacing voice called from in front of me. "Crying wont get you anywhere nor do you have time for such petty act" he said as I looked up tears still rolling down my face.

In front of me stood a very tall man, draped in black robes, with a big hood that I could only see two red glowing eyes, his hands are bones and one holding a scythe. Holy mother of… is that Death?! Has he come for my life?

"I am not here to take your life child, I just gave it back to you. I'm here to explain your purpose." he said looking down at me.

"What…are you talking about?" I asked with a weak voice, with fear evident in my tangerine orange eyes. He sighed and sat down in front of me cross legged with his scythe resting on his shoulder.

"The world you lived in is not the one you were born in nor belong to. When you died, I brought you back here." he explained.

"But why? Why couldn't you just let me die alongside my family?!" I asked my voice cracking.

"They were not your biological family, you belong here!" he shouted, which sent chills down my spine. "You were born in this world. Your mother Portgas D. Rouge gave birth to twins 20 years ago, you and a boy. She feared your lives so she made a contract with me that I take you two to a different world till its safe to return in exchange for her life. I could only take one of you." he explained.

"Me. Then Ace…" I said with a weak voice.

"Rouge died, and your twin got taken by a man and raised in safety. In the world you lived in, you came across an Anime that showed you this world, so you know exactly what happened to your twin"

"But it didn't show anything about there being a girl" I said as I remembered Ace's birth in One Piece.

"I took you away before anyone could notice your existence." he said as I tried to process the fact that I belong to the awesome Anime world that I know and I'm related to Ace, one of favourite characters… I'm the Pirate King's daughter. As realisation downed on me I remembered what is to happen to Ace.

"Ace, he will-" I tried to say but Death cut me off.

"He only meets me if you will let him. I gave you the power of shape shifting and control over Hell's fire, in exchange I expect you to act as my assassin. In other words use the katana I gave you as your death scythe to kill the people I'll give you the names of and you will be able to repay your debt to me. I also gave you 9 lives, as the people you have to kill are a lot stronger than you. The crystal ball with the black rose in it represents that. The rose has 9 petals and when you loose a life, a petal turns orange." he explained.

"A rose?" I asked in wonder.

"How to use your powers will come to you naturally but you have to train to awaken them. What you do with your life I have no concern for and will not interfere as long as you do what I ask you to." he said standing up. I looked down in thought as I noticed a black furry…that is attached to my…butt…I have a tail.

"Aha, and why do I have a tail?" I asked as I too stood up and held my tail up pointing the end that has long fur at him. I'm somehow not afraid of him, either because of my shock or just I'm simply not.

"A present" he said and I could swear he is smirking, as much as a skeleton can smirk -_-'

"So I just have to kill these people you ask me to?" I asked ignoring my new tail as I let it go and it moved around my leg. 'wow I can feel it moving so weird'

"Yes. don't worry I will also send you a picture and their whereabouts. Until we meet again child." he said and with that faded into darkness disappearing.

The room became warm again, but no one dared to make a sound.

I took the time to look around, all the people in the room were men, and all wore white jumpsuits that I immediately recognized and I quickly spotted the Captain of the Heart Pirates. Trafalgar Law sat of the floor leaning against the wall beside the door way, all colour drained from his face, then again all of them looked like that, even Bepo seemed shaken with his fur standing on end.

Of all people it had to be Law who's ship I ended up on, oh excuse me yellow flippin submarine!

Law stood up as he snapped out of his state of fear. It was Death himself who showed up after all.

"Miss, what's your name?" he asked with that all too familiar smirk.

"Portgas D. Akira I guess." I said, its better if he doesn't know about my fathers name.

"Miss Akira. Your joining my crew" he said. I had to take a moment to not fall flat on my face like they do in the Anime.

"Say what?" I sharply asked.

"Your joining my crew" he simply repeated with his smirk still on.

"Don't just decide on your own" I glared "And no, I don _not_ want to join your crew" I spat arms crossed, emphasizing the 'not'.

"And why is that?" he asked amused.

"Because you're an arrogant prick, who's a control freak, not to mention a sadistic psychopath" I growled at him angrily. Yup that is my genuine opinion of that bastard. "And I don't like being told what to do or follow rules, so you can just shove it because you're the type of calculative person I don't trust or like at all" I said, well that's not entirely true, I love his hoodie, but he doesn't need to know that.

As fast as I blinked I was shoved against the wall with his hand on my throat and him glaring daggers at me.

"Listen here miss Akira, you are on my ship and you will do what I tell you to. And don't you dare speak to me like that again" he hissed in my face inches away.

"Or what?" I glared back.

"I will kill you in the most brutal way possible, you said it your self that I'm a sadistic psychopath, I'll just have to prove it to you how right you are" he tightened his grip on my throat as it became harder to breath.

"I'm not afraid to die. But I'm pretty sure Death wont be happy about you wasting my life" I said. I hated to use that card but its true and I don't really wanna see Death again for a long while.

"Oh I don't have to kill you, a little torture would just do fine, besides I also have your sword and crystal ball." he said with a smirk.

"You black mailing and threatening me. That's low, and I thought the 'Surgeon of Death' was better than that" I said with my own smirk. But before he could respond and alarm went off in the sub and everyone started to run out of the galley shouting about being under attack.

"You got lucky this time, but watch your mouth or you wont get away that easily the next time you talk like that." he gave me one last glare and ran off to probably the deck to deal with the attack.

I frowned and walked into the kitchen to find some food. After I ate I went back to the room I woke up in, except I…got lost. I curse my directional skills and their lack of. Seriously this sub is like a flippin maze, metal corridors after metal corridors. And I have opened enough of unwanted doors for a lifetime.

"Akira-san" I turned as I heard my name being called.

"Bepo?" I asked as none other that the white fluffy polar bear stood in front of me in his orange jumpsuit. Omg he looks so cute I just want to hug him and never let go X3 of course I cant do that cause he's the first mate of that arrogant prick. So I held back my urge to jump on him and faced him properly.

"Captain wants to see you in his infirmary to check on your wounds." he said politely.

"Wounds?" I asked confused then I remembered the pain in my wrists and neck. Shit how did that happen?! Oh right I got brutally murdered by a gang of thugs -_-

"How'd you find me?" I asked, ignoring the pain in my heart for the loss of my family, step family I should say.

"I'm sorry" he suddenly went depressed.

"Eh? Its ok you don't have to apologise." I reassured him, I totally forgot he did that -_-'and he took me to the infirmary, which turned out to be the room I woke up in.

After deciding I was too tired to put up with Law and his bullshit, I just opted to glare at him while he changed my bandages. After that he left and I went to sleep. I'll come up with a plan to escape tomorrow.

**That's it for the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think X3**


	2. Chapter 2 - Cooking Contest

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

(* means someone speaking on a denden mushi.)

([-writing in the book)

**Chapter 2-Cooking contest**

**Akira's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night, screaming, after a terrible nightmare, well memory to be exact. I guess that blood filled scene of my family will haunt me for a long time.

After that I tried to fall back asleep but failed miserably so I gave up and opted on just laying on my bed and thinking a few stuff through.

It looks like I became Death's assassin, but am I really able to fight? I mean I can defend myself, but that was against normal people. The guys in this world are not human, I swear. What normal person can lift weight three times bigger than him and still say he's still too weak?! But the Strawhats are insane, insanely strong, most of them.

I don't even know proper martial arts, just what I picked up from video games, and don't even get me started with a sword, I tried to learn kendo once, failed miserably.

What does 'Hell's fire' mean anyway? Is it just fire like Ace's, or maybe it's a different colour or something.

Maybe I should ask for someone's help, Rayleigh would probably be able to help me, he is a swordsman after all. But then again I have no clue when we gonna get to Sabaody. I'll definitely wont ask that prick Law's help or his crew's that's for certain.

Ok, I need to come up with a way to escape. Hmm I should try running away the first chance I get when we dock on an island, yea I'll do that. I'd just love to see that prick's face when he realises I'm gone haha.

Before I even realised its morning. I got up and a few seconds later Law came into the infirmary with a pile of clothes in his hand. I immediately recognized the orange and black fabric as my clothes. He shoved them in my arms and commanded me to get dressed, I just stuck my tongue out at him in response.

"Keep it up and I'll cut it off" he said darkly.

"Humpf" I said and turned to change as he left.

I'm so happy to have my clothes back. I took off the enormous t-shirt, must be Bepo's, put my strapless black bra on, with my black panties already on I slipped into my skinny jeans that has the right leg black and the left leg orange. Next came my tank top that is strapless and orange as well, my black thick belt over the tank top, it has silver double studs all round it with two teeth, the belt has two chains attached to it that hang over my right thigh with a red bandana dangling off it. I then put my black little chocker on my neck over the bandages and my pocket watch that has a long chain and a skull design on it, next came my gloves that reach up to my mid upper arm and go over my knuckles, its black with orange stripes, that are different thicknesses. Then slipped on my black army boots that reach a good couple of inches above my ankle and has orange laces that I tucked into the boots out of the way.

As you can tell by now, black and orange are my favourite colours, I wear most things that are those two colours except dresses, you will not catch me alive in a dress, no way.

So after I fixed my bed hair I headed for the galley as my stomach was screaming at me for food. I again got lost, but bumped into Penguin and Shachi on the way. They offered to take me there, which I was grateful for, but they would not shut up with their questions, so I did the next best thing I could think of to shut them up, I punched them in the face.

"Ow, what was that for Aki-chan?" they asked in union, lol they remind me of the Hitachiin twins X3

"Shut up, I don't wanna answer any of your questions and don't call me Aki-chan or you'll be sorry!" I said annoyed. I have to say I'm not a patient person, especially when it comes to someone annoying me, I ended up in a fight nearly every week back in high school cause of the idiots in my class who thought it would be a good idea to bug me.

I straightened up and took off in a direction I thought was the galley, and for my luck I actually found it.

I looked at the food and with a frown walked into the kitchen and started preparing pancakes.

"Oy, lass, whatcha think your doing in my kitchen?" an old man came up behind me arms crossed.

"Making breakfast, what does it look like?" I asked the grey haired man with a moustache.

"And who allowed you, may I ask?" he asked glaring at me.

"No one, but I don't like the look or smell of the breakfast out there, so I decided to make my own" I replied as he went red from fury.

"How dare you criticize my cooking, what do you even know?" he shouted angrily.

"I know how to cook and that what's out there isn't done properly, are you really the cook or just a volunteer until you find a real one?" I asked crossing my arms.

"How dare you, I am the cook of the Heart Pirates!" he shouted in my face.

"I feel sorry for them if that's what they have to put up with all the time" I said annoyed now. You can call me fussy but I know the difference between good food and what's not.

"Why don't _you _cook something then?" he asked.

"That's a good idea. How bout a little contest at lunch and the winner will be the new cook and the looser can learn from them" came the calm voice of whom I hate, in another word; Law.

"No!" I said and turned back to my pancake, mixing the ingredients.

"Oh, but you will if you know what's good for you." Law said with a smirk leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"I'm not gonna partake in your stupid game, I don't even wanna be here" I glared at him.

"If you compete I will give you back your sword" he said. The fuck? He must be in a good mood because I would be up against another wall by now.

"Again with the blackmail" I muttered frowning, I am really not in the mood for this, I'm sleep deprived and need coffee. "Look, I have absolutely no interest in becoming your cook, or joining your crew. Right now what I need is my breakfast and coffee, and after I'm fully functioning, I can full on argue with you" I said as I turned back to the pan.

"Fine, but you will compete if you like it or not" he said and with that left.

I finished making my pancakes and sat down with a mug of coffee.

Out of curiosity, I held my hand up, pointing at the back of Penguins head, and concentrating on summoning 'Hell's fire' I closed my eyes. I felt a little tingle and the next thing I know, Penguin is running around screaming. I open my eyes to see the red ball on his hat on fire, but the strangest thing is that its black. Seeing him run around like a headless chicken, I burst out laughing.

"You!" he shouted at me. "Turn it off now!" he screamed.

"I'll try" I giggled. I held my hand up once again, palm facing him, and with a quick swiping movement to the right, the fire disappeared. 'wow, it actually worked' I thought to myself surprised.

Out of the blue I felt something heavy landing on my head and my face colliding with the table in front of me.

"Ouch" I gowned sarcastically and annoyed. Before I could accuse anyone, a black book fell in front of me from atop my head. Its an A6 sized book, quite thick, with 3D skeleton design on the front and back. As I open it, I find it empty. Wtf, where did this appear from? But as I looked closer, words started to appear on the page with red ink, you know, just like in Harry Potter and that diary.

As I stare at it dumbfounded, I realise that Death sent me this book.

[Hello, my little assassin.

This book is a way for you to contact me, you just need to write in it and I will answer.]

'Totally like the diary from Harry Potter, except the writing doesn't disappear at all'

[Through this book I will give you your targets and help you awaken your powers and train them.]

'Ah, so that's it, how practical'

[I suggest you get your sword back and start your training as soon as possible.]

That being the last thing he wrote, I closed the book and stared into space in thought. So in order to get my sword back from Law, I will have to take part in his stupid game, damn it -_- just what I wanted to do.

"Miss Akira" Law's voice suddenly called me by my ear, making me jump. With my hand over my heart I turned to him with a glare.

"Are you trying to give me a hart attack?!" I questioned.

"So you'll take part in the contest." it was more a statement than a question. God damn that arrogant prick.

"I have no bloody choice. But don't, for even one second think I'm doing this for you. Quite frankly, I fear that pile of bones, so I have no choice in this matter." I said, he stood up straight, as he was leaning down, and smirked at me.

"Then I suggest you start thinking about what you will cook, I expect a full course meal showing off your skills. And the one that will taste better will win" he smirked and walked off, out of the galley.

I sighed, but got up to wash my dirty dishes.

Putting the Skull Book, as I called it, in my pocket, I looked through the fridge and dry store to see the ingredients I have to work with. After I came up with a recipe that we have the ingredients for, I started to work on them.

The kitchen is surprisingly big, with two of everything, so me and Ryan, the old cook, as I learned his name, can work comfortably out of each others way.

The time to serve our dishes has arrived. I was surprised to see the galley rearranged, most tables were moved back to the far end of the room with only three tables remaining. On the middle table sat Law, Bepo, Shachi and Penguin. On the other two tables sat other Heart Pirates, whom I guess have important jobs in the crew.

Ryan went first with his Mexican dishes.

For the appetizer he made: Tacos with mince and peanuts. Which I thought was a bit much for an appetizer, but I do have to say he outdone himself. I was forced to taste it too, as he has to taste mine later.

Then it was my turn. I decided to go with Italian dishes as they're my favourite in spar with Chinese.

For my appetizer I made: Pork escalope with gratin topping. It is an easy dish and not too much for a starter.

Next came the Soup or salad, and it was Ryan's turn once again.

He opted for a soup: Vegetable soup with avocado, chick-peas and chicken.

It was a nice soup, I have to congratulate him once again.

I opted for a nice light salad: Mozzarella salad. Delicious and refreshing.

For the main course Ryan made: Chilli con carne wrap with iceberg lettuce, tomatoes and sweet corn.

Not bad Ryan, not bad.

For my main, I did: Chicken breast with spaghetti puttanesca. I might only be doing this to get my sword back, but I might as well go all out.

Dessert time, my favourite X3

Ryan's dessert: Gilded pineapple. I liked it, but as I could see, Law not so much as he refused to even touch it.

My dessert: Set mascarpone with brandy bread. Yums, you gotta love that brandy bread.

We were shoved into the kitchen while they decided on a winner.

"Not bad kid, you got some serious talent there" Ryan said smirking. I know my stuff but it would be awesome to learn from Sanji.

"You cant exactly complain either." I replied with my own smirk. I guess I was just in that mood in the morning where nothing pleases me, whoops. But he has lots to learn yet.

We got called back out and the winner was announced.

"Our new head chef is Miss Akira from now on, do your best" Law said with his usual smirk.

"You know I'm gonna run the first chance I get, right?" I asked with my right hand on my hip.

"I wont let you" he simply said. Argh, that arrogant git, I just wanna rip his…

"Teach everything you know to Mr Ryan by the end of tomorrow's dinner" he said cutting my thoughts off. That little… I stood there fuming as he left and glared daggers at his back.

"You heard the captain, lets get to work" Ryan said, dragging me into the kitchen by my arm.

The kitchen assistants washed all the dirty dishes, while we talked his recipes over. I only just noticed those guys there.

We went over all his recipes and I had to correct some of them and added a lot of my own to them. We talked through the types of dishes needed to be done for each meal of the day, and made several lists that will be rotated each day and week.

**That****'****s it for the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think X3 **

**( I had to borrow my mom's recipe books to get the dishes from, I cant cook and don't really know any names of food, let alone dishes from different cultures XP)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Akki, my Demon Trainer

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

(* means someone speaking on a denden mushi.)

([-writing in the book)({- Akira's writing in the book)

**Chapter 3-Akki, my demon trainer **

**Akira****'****s POV**

Working on recipes with Ryan was surprisingly fun, I even taught him some of my most complicated ones. The whole ordeal took two days.

Sadly every night since I fell asleep here, I had nothing but nightmares of my family's murder. In the end I just gave up sleep altogether, I'm tired and afraid to go through the same pain each and every night.

By the way, Law(that prick) kicked me out of his infirmary, but I got given a room. A simple room, with a bed, desk and a wardrobe and draws. The annoying thing is; that its right across from his room. Allow me a moment to fume in silence. The nerve of that bastard.

As I no longer sleep, I'm no longer cranky in the morning, and I just live off of coffee now.

As I sit with Shachi and Penguin at breakfast, I mindlessly stare at my skull book in front of me, sipping my coffee every few seconds.

"Hey, Aki-chan?" Shachi or Penguin, I cant tell at the moment, calls from beside me.

"Hmm?" I ask not really paying attention.

"You have been staring at that creepy book all morning. Is something bothering you?" Penguin asks as I look at him.

"Can I borrow a pen?" I ask ignoring his question. I developed a habit of doing that recently. He nods and while he goes to fetch it, Shachi attempts to talk to me.

"Where'd you learn how to cook so well?" he asked.

"From my mom, she was the head chef of a famous restaurant. She thought it'd be a good idea to teach me how to cook since I was 6, so one day I could be a suitable wife." absentmindedly replied.

"Is that so?" an all too familiar voice came from behind me, as I turned to glare at Law. "Now, now, don't give me that look" he said smirking " I'm sure you'd make a great wife" he said and Shachi started daydreaming, until I punched him in the face.

"Ow, what was that for?" he shouted.

"Don't imagine weird stuff" I said pissed off. "And you, , it does not concern you in any shape of form, weather I make a great wife or not" I hissed at Law.

"Watch your tone when you speak to me" he glared daggers at me.

"I speak however I want. Your not the boss of me" I spat back standing up to face him, but had to look up at him, as he is at least a head taller than me.

"You might find that I am." he leaned down glaring into my eyes, with a murderous tone.

"If your trying to scare me, then its not working" I glared back at him, standing my ground.

"Don't push your luck Miss Akira. You're playing a very dangerous game, and the outcome wont be pretty" the whole galley was quiet by now. The tension in the air between us was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"So all you can do is threaten me, I see no evidence to back up your threat" I snarled. But before he could reply, I sharply turned and picked up my skull book, sensing Death's presence.

As I opened it, new writing began to appear.

[Stop playing childish games with Trafalgar and start your training]

As if on cue, Penguin came back with an ink bottle and a dip pen. I guess that'll do. So I sat down and began writing.

{I awakened the 'Hell's fire', but I don't know how to use it} I wrote totally ignoring Law now.

"Don't ignore me!" Law hissed dangerously.

[What you need to know first is that the temperature of your fire changes according to what mood your in.

When your happy or calm it's worm.

When your angry its burning.

When your upset or sad its cold.]

{It can be cold?} I wrote down my question.

[Of course it can, but you will have to learn to control it's temperature yourself and not your emotions. As for your martial arts, I will send someone to teach you swordsmanship and karate. I expect you to learn fast and get strong. Akki will be arriving this afternoon. I wish you luck.] and with that his presence disappeared.

"So he's sending someone here to teach you." Law said in thought.

"Looks like it." I sighed. "Thanks for letting me borrow your pen and ink, Penguin" I smiled as I handed it back to him. He nodded with a blush.

Putting my skull book back in my pocket I left for my room. Refusing to use the shared bathroom to shower, and after a long argument as to why, Law agreed to let me use his. Its not like I wanted this but its rather that pricks private bathroom than the men's shared one that has no freaking lock on it.

After my shower, I went up to the control room, where Cody the navigator basically lives.

"Yo" I said as I stepped into the room.

"Aki-chan, how rare for you to come here" he said turning towards me. I guess by now all the crew members know me and that bloody nickname.

"Say, when are we gonna dock at the next island?" I asked with my hands behind my back. The sooner we get there the sooner I can ditch this crew.

"In a bout 3 days, at most, why?" he answered.

"Thank you, Cody-san" I smiled at him and left.

Three days huh? By then I should be able to fight at least a bit better than now.

I entered my room and fell face first onto my bed, I'm not lying when I say I'm exhausted. Sleep deprivation takes a lot out of you, don't do it. But I'd rather that then have those memories haunt me. So I sat up and opted to try and control my fire till Akki, I think his name was, arrives.

In that time, I discovered two things; the temperature of it doesn't affect me, hot or cold. And I can create shapes with it, although I could actually only make a panda shape, which I practised till perfection. What? Pandas are cute, and my second favourite animal, after the golden tiger.

Just an hour after dinner, I was laying on the railing relaxing a bit, as the sub was above water. Law seemed to have the same idea as he was laying on Bepo on the other side of the deck.

All quiet and calm, until suddenly a shadow appeared in the middle of the deck, and started growing into a 3D person's shape, when it faded away, only a guy was left standing there. The crew members who were on deck immediately took a defence stance.

"Aki!" the white haired guy with horns shouted turning towards me.

"Do I know you?" I asked standing up and crossing my arms. Man, this guy looks weird. I mean, ignore that he has snow white hair that reaches to his shoulders in a shaggy style, but he has horns, two black pointy horns that come out of either side of his head, crimson red eyes, and practically half naked, only wearing black jeans, combat boots and a studded belt.

"I'm Akki. The demon, Death sent to train you" he said smirking. Ok , I already hate him. Not because he's smirking, its just that something in his eyes. The crew relaxed and went back to whatever they were doing but keeping an eye on him.

"You're a demon?" I ask dumbfounded. Do those even exist? Of course they do, if Death does then I wont be surprised if angels exist as well.

"Yup" he says, his hands behind his head.

"How long will you be staying here?" asked Law.

"As long as it takes to get her to the level Death expects her to be on. Now, tell me how much of your powers you can use?"

"Um, I can summon the fire, but that's about it" I said scratching my cheek in slight embarrassment.

"Well, this will take some time. First, you sleep. By the look of those bags under your eyes, I can tell you didn't sleep for days" he said witch to I flinched. Oh hell no, you aint making me sleep, no.

"What if I say no" I glared at him.

"Then I will knock you out and wait till you had a good rest" he once again smirked at me.

I glared at him, then ran for it. But before I could get anywhere near the door, I felt a sharp pain at the back of my neck and the world went black.

The next day I woke up at noon, and in my cranky morning mood. I had once again another nightmare, it just wont leave me will it?!

As I grumpily padded to the galley, still in my pj's, that consists of my underwear and Bepo's giant white t-shirt. He let me keep it for pj's. I made some pancakes and coffee, sat down and just ate.

"Um, Aki-chan? Its lunch now." Shachi said.

"So?" I hissed annoyed.

"Come on, brighten up, will ya?" Penguin poked me and the next thing he knew, I bit his finger that he poked me with.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed like a girl and hid behind Bepo. It's the captain's table that we were sitting at. In the following order; me, Penguin, Bepo, Law and Shachi beside me.

"Serves you right" I muttered darkly.

"Miss Akira, please refrain from biting your crewmembers." Law said.

"Fuck you" I glared at him.

"She really is in a bad mood when she wakes up" Shachi said in fear of my temper from beside me and I sent a glare his way as he held his arms up in surrender.

"Language" Law spoke again.

"Shove your manners up your ass" I hissed at him, as he returned my glare.

"Miss Akira" he started with a dangerous tone.

"Drop the miss, its annoying" I glared.

As he opened his mouth for a reply, most certainly a threat, something cold and wet suddenly hit my body, and I jumped up with a shriek, fully awake now.

"Sweet mother of…that's cold." I hissed as even the hairs on my tail stood on end.

"We don't have time for your game with the captain. Go get changed and meet me on the deck in 5 minutes" Akki said holding an empty bucket. So it was ice cold water he chucked at me.

"Why you little. You don't tell me what to do!" I shouted at him, and went in for a punch. Blocking it easily with one hand, Akki grabbed my head with the other and smacked my face into the table. Ouch!

"Oh but I do. Now get a move on, you have 3 minutes left." he said cross armed.

I stood up on shaky legs with blood oozing out of my nose.

"Are you nuts? You trying to break my nose or something?" I shouted at him, holding my nose to try and stop the bleeding as much as I can.

"Oh, did it not break? Let me try again" he said reaching to wards my head. I flinched away and with out a word ran to my room, changed and ran up to the deck with my katana in my hand, with tissue stuffed in my nose.

"Good. Your in time." Akki smirked and I glared at him.

"Fuck you man, fuck you" I hissed, taking the tissue out of my nose as I deemed it safe now.

"As you got your sword with you, swordsmanship will be the first thing. Now before we start you have to make her obey you" he said, to witch I just gave a confused look to.

"Each Death Scythe has a soul. And the wielder has to show them that they are worthy of them. Because in a fight, the Death Scythe is your partner, the only one you can truly trust in a battle situation. So to confront her, you need to concentrate and she will pull you into her world and test you. You will have to beat her in order for that bond and trust to be born between you two." he explained. I see so its sort of like a Zanpakuto huh?

I nodded and sat down cross legged. With the katana on my lap.

This is the first time I could look at it properly. Its beautiful. The whole thing is jet black, even the cross guard that has a circle and an oval shape. At the end of the handle comes a chain that is quite a few inches long with round bits to the chain. As I pulled the katana out of its sheath a bit I discovered that the blade is as black as night. The sheath has orange string wrapped around it near the top, that has two long strings tied off but handing loose. It has to be the most beautiful sword I have ever seen.

With that thought, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the beauty in my lap.

**Please review and tell me what you think X3 **

**Ok, I will most likely update like every day, and now that I'm on a two week holiday I should be able to not loose interest and actually finish it, unlike my others that I either didn't finish or was forced into a wrap up cause I lost my interest, except that one fanfic that shall not be named, like ever, which I have finished and made a sequel to as well. (you didn't need to know that though -_-')**


	4. Chapter 4 - Swordsmanship

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

(* means someone speaking on a denden mushi.)

([-writing in the book)({- Akira's writing in the book)

**Chapter 4-Swordmanship**

**Akira****'****s POV**

As soon as I closed my eyes I found myself in a different…dimension, I should say. All I could see was water as far as my eyes can see, red water, not blood because it just looks like dyed water. With an orange sky. Wow, this place is cool, well the colours anyway.

"So you finally came to see me." a woman's voice called, soft but confident.

As I turned around, I was faced with a woman.

Long silky black hair, reaching down to her knees, pale skin, and red eyes. She is wearing what looks like a black bikini top, the ones that twist in the middle and are strapless, a long black skirt that reaches her bare footed ankles with a slit down the left side, showing off her leg, black fingerless gloves that reach up to her mid upper arm, a black string necklace around her neck, and the only thing that's not black on her is that orange scarf tied around her waist. Boa Hancock has nothing on her.

"Yes, I was told I need to defeat you" I said looking at her in the eyes.

"And what makes you think you can defeat me child? You cant even fight." she said smirking.

"I can fight thank you very much! Not that well, but its better than nothing." I snapped at her.

"Haha. I like your fighting spirit kid." she said amused.

"I'm not a kid, I'm 20 years old." I hissed.

"Compared to me, your still just a new born. But enough of chit chat, lets get down to business." she said with her hand on her hip.

"Finally" I said with a smirk.

"Impatient I see. But here, show me what your made of." she said tossing me a sword that looks exactly like her but without the chain, hers has the chain on it.

Without a second thought we charged at each other.

The fight was long, exhausting and completely one sided.

I got about a million and one cut wounds by her sword, while I couldn't even touch her. But I will not give up. So after I caught my breath I charged at her again.

**Law's POV**

As I walked out on deck, I found Akira and Akki there. Akira sitting cross-legged, and Akki watching her from where his leaning against the railing.

"What is she doing?" I asked. I thought she was training.

"She needs to beat the spirit in her sword to be able to use her." he simply said and looked back at her.

It took another good five minutes until Akira came back to us. Eyes wide open and panting slightly.

"You beat her?" Akki asked, walking up to her cross armed.

"Ah, aha." she nodded standing up, holding her black katana. "Not exactly sure how, cause she wiped the floor with my ass, but her name is AkaKage. She said something about fighting spirit and never giving up, but I kinda blanked her, I tried not to bleed to death." she explained as she checked her body for injuries.

"Idiot. You cant die in there." Akki shook his head frowning.

"You could have told me that before." she said with a bored look.

"What's the fun in that?" Akki smirked. "But we should start your training. How much experience do you have with wielding a sword?"

"Um, if you don't count that I play fought my brother, using an umbrella as a sword when I was ten? Then…none." she stated bluntly. An amusing girl I tell you that.

"An…umbrella?" he asked in shock.

"Yea. Haven't you ever done that when you were a kid?" she asked if it were the most normal thing.

"No. But anyway, lets start with the basics." as he said that he took out a sword from who knows where. Akira was as confused as to where the sword came from, if the look on her face was anything to go by.

For the next two days all she done was train. She was knocked out every night, because she refused to sleep, and every morning she would get a bucket of ice cold water dumped on her, to wake her up and snap her out of her awful morning mood.

Akki is a merciless tutor. He hardly let her rest, and never went easy on her. That's the main reason that she's in my infirmary, once again.

"Stop getting so cut up, and fight back." I told her as I finished bandaging her last wound.

"Like I don't know that. But it's easier said than done." she growled and looked away.

"Why do you refuse to go to sleep?" I asked out of the blue. Well, actually I've been wondering about that for a while. She always makes a fuss about it, and even before Akki came here, she didn't sleep.

"That, does not concern you." she glared at me.

"I am your doctor and captain, your wellbeing concerns me as much as it concerns the others in this crew." I said darkly, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm not part of your crew and never will be." she pouted like a child, in a way, it was cute.

"I think otherwise." I smirked at her.

"Well, you think wrong." she said and laid back on the bed she was sitting on. I guess she's too exhausted to fight back.

"Get some rest, you need it." I said not pressing the matter, I'll find it out eventually.

I have to admit, I quite enjoy our little bickering, I never met a girl with so much fire in her, and sometimes I wonder if she's brave or just plain stupid.

She always challenges Akki, who has no mercy on her. The last time she talked back to him and disobeyed his order, he broke her nose. She really doesn't like being told what to do, huh? Well she's gonna have to learn, if she's on my crew.

Ever since she became the head cook and thought Ryan some of her own recipes, the food became delicious.

"Ryan~" Akira came in and whined at the said cook.

"What do you want lass?" he asked rudely, much to her dislike.

"Oy, respect your higher ups" he snapped at him.

"Yea, yea, now what is it that you want?" he glared. After a bit of arguing those two came to an agreement.

"Make me a chocolate moose, I can hardly move my arms to do it myself. So you better not screw it up." she said, and after a nod and glare from Ryan, she came and sat down on our table in her usual spot between Penguin and Shachi, right opposite me.

"Aren't you gonna eat something else?" I asked.

"I don't have an appetite" she said with her head on the table.

"Then what about that chocolate moose?" I pushed.

"I always have appetite for chocolate" she said and lifting her head, rested it on her palm.

"How's your training going, Aki-chan?" Penguin asked her.

"All that sadistic bastard does is torture me. But I guess I've learnt some stuff, I can now block his attacks, even if I cant even get close enough for my own." she answered with a sigh. She started to open up to the crew, bit by bit, she answers some of their questions now, even if she ignores or blanks most of them. She speaks to Bepo, Penguin and Shachi the most. She denies it, but she came accustomed to the antics of the crew and made friends with them. I see a smile on her face more often now as well, and it makes me kinda glad that she started to open up to the guys, even if she's as cold and disobedient towards me as when she first woke up. In time, I'll crack that wall of hers and she will obey me. I smirked at the idea.

"Stop that, its gross." she said looking at me as I raised one eyebrow in question.

"Don't look at me with that creepy grin on your face. It gives me the creeps." she stated bluntly. That's one more thing. She's blunt, very blunt.

"Why, is there something wrong with my face?" I asked amused.

"Yes, that pervy looking grin makes me think your up to something." she took a spoonful of chocolate moose into her mouth.

"How rude. What gives you the idea that I have a pervy grin?" I asked smirking.

"Because all doctors are pervs. You might be the only hot one I met, but that just makes it all the worse. Those poor unsuspecting victims." I smirked at her statement. Did she not realize she just admitted her attraction to me? Well, I didn't know she thinks that way.

"Have you fallen for me Miss Akira?" I ask with a smirk.

"Eh?!" both Shachi and Penguin looked at Akira awaiting her answer.

"No way. I'm just simply stating a fact. You may be handsome, but I will never fall for you, I'd rather die." she glared at me, as the two morons beside her sighed in relief.

"What about us, Aki-chan?" Shachi asked, pointing at himself and Penguin.

"Keep dreaming."

"Your so mean, Aki-chan." they said together sobbing comically. I chuckled in amusement.

"Leave the poor lass be, you idiots. She has enough to deal with as it is, with her torture of a training." Ryan shouted hitting the two upside the head with a wooden spoon.

"Thanks old man." she smiled and handed her empty class and tea spoon to him. She really got into the hears of the crew, hasn't she?

"I'm gonna go hide before Akki shows up. Later." she said looking back to us.

"Good luck with that." I said sarcastically. She sent a glare at me but left.

In the end he found her and as usual knocked her out. Why does she put up such a big fight, seriously. Is she afraid of what awaits her in her sleep, or is she just an insomniac? Although it was quite amusing how she got chased around the sub and even hid behind Bepo.

The next day was no different than the one before. The usual, that became a routine now, happened.

I watched them train, as I'm curious how much her skills developed.

She's short and thin, which she can use to her advantage. She also has an agile body. She will be a great fighter at the end of her training.

"Argh! I had enough of this bullshit!" she suddenly shouted, getting up from the floor. I though she's gonna give up, but she tightened her grip on her katana and charged at Akki.

Determination and rage burning in her orange eyes, she sent attack after attack at him. I watched with fascination as she was actually pushing him back. She used new moves that she hasn't been taught, and moves that she has. Using her small frame, she dodged his attacks easily and, and with amazing new speed, swiped at his head. She could have decapitated him if not for him stopping her sword with his bare hands.

"W-what the fuck?!" she stuttered in disbelief, panting.

"You done well." he smirked at her. "Your training with the sword is over."

"Aha." she said panting. "Can I go now?" she asked putting her katana in its sheath.

"Yea, rest for a bit. Your karate training begins tomorrow. Make sure to sleep tonight." he said as she turned away.

"Like that will happen willingly." Akira mumbled sarcastically. Akki shook his head and disappeared into darkness as he always does when their training is finished. He only comes here to train her, never stays.

**Akira's POV **

Woohoo, I finished the swordsmanship training. Finally, I'm not gonna be covered in cuts. Ok, maybe their minor cuts that don't exactly scar but still, they hurt. My next training is free hand, now I'm gonna be covered in bruises. Great -_-

I left AkaKage in my room and headed to the kitchen. This calls for a celebration.

And I'm gonna make what I always make when I'm really happy or for celebration; a giant chocolate cake.

Ryan offered to help me and for once I didn't mind working with someone.

Am I getting too used to this crew? I need to escape, I cant get attached. I just cant.

"The dessert for today is chocolate cake!" I shouted happily.

"You really love chocolate, don't you, Aki-chan?" Shachi and Penguin asked me.

"Yup!" I grinned at them with a giant slice of it on my plate.

I happily munched away on it, unaware of a certain dark doctor's gaze on me, with a smirk on his face.

**Please review and tell me what you think X3 **

**Woo finished this chapter XD it was fun to write. Although the story is going slower than I expected but in a way faster. I mean Akira is befriending them earlier than I thought she would and them her. I put in Law's POV cause I felt I haven't really shown him much, and yea, Akira's so blunt lol. Well I hope you enjoyed this as much as me writing it X3**


	5. Chapter 5 - Winter Island

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

(* means someone speaking on a denden mushi.)

([-writing in the book)({- Akira's writing in the book)

**Chapter 5-Winter island**

**Law's POV**

After dinner, there was only an hour till we reached land. Cody informed me, that it will be a winter island.

As soon as Akira and Bepo herd the news they were ecstatic. They acted like children on Christmas day.

"Do you like winter Miss Akira?" I asked her as she finally sat back down.

"I hate it." she simply said with a grin. Ok, now that confused me a bit.

"But, then why so exited?" Penguin asked exactly what I was thinking.

"Cause snow." she beamed, very much like a child. This side of her is kinda cute, you would never guess, she's 20. She acts more like a teenager most the time.

"Then how can you hate winter. Snow is what its all about." Bepo said confusion written all over his face.

"One word. Cold. I absolutely hate, cold. If you get too hot you can just jump in a pool of cold water and cool yourself off, but when your cold, no matter how many layers you put on, you can never get truly warm again." she explained.

"I guess, that sort of makes sense. But, snow is cold." Shachi said.

"No shit. Brownie points for Shachi. But its just so white and fluffy. And you can play in it for hours." Akira said sarcastically and her grin widening.

"I'm seriously doubting your age sometimes, lass." Ryan said.

"There's nothing wrong with loving snow." she said and left.

**Akira's POV**

This is it. I have to go now. It's my only chance before I get too attached to them.

I tied my katana to my belt and left my room again. I don't really have any other possessions, so...

Law shoved a coat in my hand, as I don't have one and ordered me to wear it.

"Don't tell me what to do." with that another series of bickering and death glares arose, until Cody called from the denden mushi that were gonna dock shortly and to get ready. I frowned but put the coat on none the less. It is black and fluffy, with a hood and reaches down to over my but. But I just cant sake the feeling that I've forgotten something. Oh well.

As the sub got above water we went on deck. Law gave his orders. So me and Bepo ran to the railing and jumped off, falling face first into the snow. Turning over and making snow angels.

After getting up we played tag, running around in the snow, and running circles around the others still chasing each other.

"They're such children." Cody sighed.

I heard him say that and threw a snowball at his head.

"Oy!" he yelled at me, but I just stuck my tongue out and threw another one in his face.

"That's it, your going down, brat!" he shouted angrily, making a snowball himself and aimed it at me. I dodged and it hit Jake(the medic assistant) in the face instead. He got into the fight too and somehow it ended up in an all out battle between the whole crew of the Heart Pirates.

We split into two groups: Group A: me, Bepo, Penguin, and Jake. Group B: Shachi, Cody, Ryan, Law, yes he actually took part in this, after I knocked his hat off with a snowball.

Now this took several hours and even went well into the night. Why? Because me and Law refused to give up. All the others have either got bored or cold.

"Just give up Miss Akira!" Law shouted from behind a building.

"No way man!" I shouted back from behind the building I was hiding behind.

This went on a couple of minutes longer. Until we were facing each other, with snowballs in our hands, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Who's the childish one now, Law? Give up." I said glaring. I was starting to get cold. Stupid men and their stupid pride.

"That's not gonna happen. And I'm not childish." he said.

"Come on, man. I'm starting to get cold, and it's when hell freezes over, when I give up." I glared even more.

"Get the fuck inside and stop this stupid fight right now!" a dark voice shouted out of nowhere, pissed, very pissed, both me and Law stood there wide eyes, as to whom dare interrupt/order us.

"Now!" Akki shouted before we could talk, and we had no choice but comply.

Inside the motel thing that the guys got us rooms in while we fought, we sat down on the couch right by the warm fire. Me sipping hot chocolate, while Law coffee.

"That was a draw." I said not looking at him but the fire. It always fascinated me how the flames dance.

"You don't give up, do you?" he asked amused.

"Never." I grinned at him. And it was actually a genuine grin. This was the most fun I had in the snow for years now.

I just giggled at his surprised look, most likely to my grin. Well, I don't care, I'm happy.

Akki disappeared after shouting at us and never came back to make me go to sleep. I guess that's a good thing, now I can sneak away in the middle of the night.

I came out of my room, with the coat Law gave me and AkaKage tied to my belt. I went downstairs as quietly as I could. I found some of the Heart Pirates splayed out asleep by the bar. I guess they never made it to their rooms. With a sad smile I turned away and stepped out to the night.

I need to find a ship and get away from here, before the log pose sets, that is in three days.

**Law's POV**

I heard Akira sneak out in the middle of the night, as I was still awake reading. So she made her move huh? She wont get far, I'll sent the guys out to look for her tomorrow morning.

Its been three days since she went missing, and the log pose is nearly set. We tried looking for her _everywhere_. That girl is good at hiding, very good. But I wont let her leave just like that. She has hell to pay when I find her.

We moved out to look for her once again, but this time I have a bad feeling about something. And that we're being watched.

**Akira's POV **

Ok, so my plan to get off the island within three days failed. But, I have been avoiding the Heart Pirates quite well, like a firkin ninja that is. I always won hide and seek when playing with my brother, so this was a piece of cake. And the funny thing is, that I hid in plain sight. I got a wig and some new clothes, took up work in a bar, after I realized I wont be able to leave. Cause people wont give me a boat. A few of the Heart's came into the bar I was working at, and even looked at me, but didn't recognize me at all. Though the bright blue wig did cover my eyes and acting all timid and innocent, they didn't even notice, I also managed to hide my tail, I wrapped it around my waist, with a baggy shirt over it so it didn't show. Luckily Law didn't come in though, I have no doubt he would spot me straight away. That calculative bastard.

Now it's the third day and so far so good, right? Wrong. Just when I thought nothing can happen, a group of marines came into the bar.

Now, you may ask me what's so catastrophic about that, since I have no bounty and they don't know I have anything to do with the Heart's on the island. Well, yes, they don't know me. But they know Law, and are planning to ambush them at noon.

Now, normally I wouldn't give a flying fuck about that prick an his crew, cause I believe them strong enough to handle a couple of marines. But they mentioned something about seastone and outnumbering them, and winning cause Law wont be able to use his Devil Fruit. That unnerved me a bit. But forcing my self not to care. I changed back to my own attire and left the bar to walk up to the forest. I want no where near the fight.

Yea, that's what I thought, but I soon I heard and saw battle, I couldn't sit still anymore. I hadn't notice but in that week I spent with them, I grew to know them and laugh with them, they somehow became my friends. However much I may hate Law, I cant deny my feelings. It cant be helped, I wanna protect them, my friends.

With that thought, I up and ran as fast as I could to where the sound of battle is coming from.

I pulled AkaKage out of her sheath and sped up. This is gonna be my first official fight, and my introduction to the marines. I'm so nervous. Not. Haha.

Law was nowhere near seastone but they are getting out numbered and pushed back.

I saw a marine aim at Law with a gun. That idiot's not even aware of it. Ha, I guess I'll save his ass.

As fast as lightning I appeared in front of Law, between him and the marine, blocking the bullet with my sword, and glaring daggers at the moron who dared to shoot. For my sudden appearance, the fighting stopped, and everyone stared at me confused as to where I came from, and in the marines case who I was.

"Who the fuck are you?" a marine shouted.

"Me?" I asked with a grin that would put even the Cheshire cat in shame. "My name is Portgas D. Akira. The head chef of the Heat Pirates and your worst nightmare." I said with a dark tone. I must have looked homicidal cause most marines filched and took a step back.

"She's one of them! Capture her!" the leader shouted, and they charged at me.

"Lets dance." I said and ran at them, slashing and cutting at their vitals.

Its not unexpected to say, that we won and wiped the whole fleet of marines out.

As I decapitated the last standing marine, someone or someone's jumped on me and pulled me into a crushing bear hug.

"Aki-chan. You came back!" the to morons named Shachi and Penguin shouted.

"Don't yell in my ear, morons!" I shouted at them after I punched them in the face.

"Good to see you back with us, lass." Ryan said patting my back. And everyone said something similar, except Law, who happened to look pissed…at me…leaving…and making him look for me for three days…I'm gonna run for my life now ok?

And I took off running towards the sub with him in my toe, pisses as I ever seen him. My dear life…goodbye.

As soon as I ran into my room, I locked it, not much to keep the 'Surgeon of Death' out but meh, I tried, give me credit.

So here I am now in his operating room, in pieces, courtesy of his Devil Fruit.

"I feel weird. What have you done to me?" I asked.

"Be happy I only done this to you. But try something like that again and you'll be sorry." he said with a very dangerous tone glaring at me.

"Try me." I said smirking before I blacked out.

When I woke up I found myself in my room, at noon I think. By body was back to normal one piece at least…then I spotted _that_ …I'm gonna kill that fucking asshole.

I jumped out of bed and stormed off to find said asshole.

"Law! You fucking asshole. What the fuck is this, you arrogant, self-centred prick?!" I shouted as soon as I got into the galley. Pointing to the space under my left collarbone.

"Well, that would be my jolly roger, Miss Akira." Law said smirking at me.

"No shit! Why the fuck is it there though?" I glared at him with murder intent.

"Since your now part of this crew, I made sure you wont change your mind." he said now glaring. And yes, that damn grinning thing was tattooed onto my body, great -_-

"Who the fuck is the tattoo artist? So I can break every bone in his body and feed him to the sea kings for a snack!" I shouted looking around, but all I met was red faces, and nosebleeds. The fuck? Then I looked down at my body, and realised I was only in my underwear and a spaghetti strap tank top.

"Stop staring you pervs!" I shouted and ran back to my room. I'm soo gonna kill Law one of these days. Fucking git.

**Please review and tell me what you think X3 **

**Well, that dint go as I thought it would, especially the snowball fight, but meh, I like it X3**


	6. Chapter 6 - Arguments and Chocolate

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

(* means someone speaking on a denden mushi.)

([-writing in the book)({- Akira's writing in the book)

**Chapter 6-Arguments and chocolate**

**Akira's POV**

As soon as I got changed, I went back to the galley to eat. I bet the tattoo artist was Law himself, that arrogant git. I wouldn't be surprised.

I sent glares at him all the way through lunch.

"Stop glaring at me, Miss Akira." Law said without looking up at me. My glare just intensified at that.

"Miss Akira, my patience is running low." he warned in a dangerous tone.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked glaring daggers at him.

"You're the cause of it." he said glaring back.

"Who's the tattoo artist?" I asked in a very dark tone, as Shachi, Penguin and Bepo flinched in fear.

"That would be me." he replied in the same dark tone I used.

"You had the nerve to mark my body." I stood up, pissed beyond point.

"You belong to me, and the jolly roger is just evidence of that." he said also standing up, our glares never faltering. Did he just say I was his? The nerve of that guy.

"I am not yours! I'm not anybodies! I'm my own person!" I shouted at him.

"As soon as you agreed to join this crew, you became mine!" he shouted back. He's got to be kidding me. Possessive bastard.

"I'm not yours, and never will be!" I shouted beyond pissed now.

"Don't argue with me, I'm the captain!" he shouted back. Wow, he actually shouted. The whole room was quiet and eyes wide. I guess he never shouted before.

"You have serious issues Law." I said. Ok, I have to admit, I'm a bit scared. When an always composed and cool person, loosed his shit and shouts at you, you know someone's gonna die, and that someone is more most likely gonna be you.

"You're the one to talk. Insomniac time bomb." he insulted me.

"Insomniac? _Insomniac? _When was the last time you looked in the mirror? Besides I have my reason to _not_ want to sleep." I growled back. At least the fight is only verbal…for now. I wonder how far I'm able to push him until he lashes out at me.

"And what would that _reason_ be?" he demanded.

"_None_ of your business!" I hissed.

"Yes, it is! I'm your doctor and captain!"

"That doesn't mean I have to tell you!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Tell me now, or you wont get any chocolate for a month!" he threatened.

"Hah? You monster!" I shouted. The one thing you do not do is take my chocolate away from me.

"Tell me, or no chocolate." his glare intensified.

"You, do _not_ want to see what I become without chocolate!" I warned him.

"Nothing I cant handle."

"Fine! You've been warned!" I said darkly and stormed out of the galley.

**Law's POV**

The nerve of her. I've never lost my cool as much as now, like ever. But she, she's disrespectful, rude, blunt, disobedient, and all together an untamed beast. But I will tame her, and she will obey me, that much I promise.

After she ran out I sat down. What's the worst thing that can happen from denying her chocolate.

"Get back to work!" I ordered sharply and everyone ran out of the galley, in fear of what I could do in my anger. I massaged my temples trying to calm down. She amuses me, yes, but sometimes she just goes too far.

**Akira's POV**

Before I could even get close to my room Akki appeared.

"Ready to train?" he asked smirking.

"Yea." I said with a sigh, and we walked into the training room, as the sub is underwater. I need a good distraction right now, and this is perfect.

Again, we started from the very basics and moving from there.

When I was in high school I was in the gymnastics club, and I wasn't bad at it. It comes in handy now. My body is agile and light, so its kinda easier to train in karate. By the end of that day I got all the basics down.

Thank God I'm a fast learner. Akki is the inpatient type, so he expects me to see it once and be able to do it. Well, fuck that, I need to see it and practice it quite a few times to know it.

As usual he has to knock me out to get me to sleep. And in the morning I'm as cranky as ever. A bucket of ice cold water and I'm ready to train.

He taught me how to use my tail in combat as well. I can wrap it around someone's wrist, neck or ankle, or even pick up an object with it.

My karate training, again took three days and I got covered in bruises from head to toe. My visits to the infirmary were not the most pleasant ones either. I guess Law still has a grudge against me, he was a bit rough with applying that thingy to my bruises, and not to mention the glares.

Whenever I tried looking for chocolate I could either not find any or I was stopped and thrown out of the kitchen by Ryan.

"I need the sugar to survive, man." I whined to Ryan.

"Then eat a cake." he said pointing to the strawberry cake on the counter.

"But I want chocolate." I said stubbornly.

"Captain said your not allowed it." he said going back to his cooking.

"Traitor." I turned and left in search of the fluffy first mate. Could not find him anywhere though.

It's only been three days and I already feel like stabbing someone. When I don't get my daily dose of chocolate, I tent to get a bit more aggressive and whiny. It's like a medicine for me, it keeps me calm. So for the last few days, Akki was the one I tried to kill, failed, but tried. He went back to Hell, but told me to rest for a bit and he'll come back to teach me how to use my fire and shifting ability.

So here I am now, in the morning, having not slept at all, but moody as ever.

"Your as moody as every other morning. So you finally fell asleep by yourself." Penguin said with his arm around my shoulder. Big mistake. I bit his wrist.

The tail wasn't Death's only 'present', I have fangs as well, pointy animal fangs. So it gotta hurt when I bite you. He pulled away with a yelp.

"I got no sleep last night what so ever." I growled.

"Then why are you in such a bad mood?" Bepo asked.

"Cause someone took away my chocolate." I said as I put my head on the table.

"It cant be that bad." Cody said, as he came up to our table.

"You don't get it, that stuff is like a medicine to me. It's the only god damn thing that keeps my temper in control." I explained.

"You'll get over it." Law said not really paying attention but looking at the charts Cody gave him.

"You don't understand. How would you feel if I took your coffee away for a frikkin month?" I asked, having no energy to actually annoy him.

"It's only been three days Miss Akira. I thought you to be a more stubborn person than to give up after three days." he said looking at me, as I sat up properly, pouting.

"I am, but I don't exactly wanna lash out and hurt anybody, just because they asked a stupid question." I said.

"Is it really that bad?" Cody asked, and I glared at him. "Point taken."

"Hhh, when I was little, my kid brother, well step brother, died because of me. Ever since that day something in me changed. I've become more valiant and my temper was like a time bomb. The only way anyone could calm me down to the point I dint hurt someone was with that sweet treat. Although with some people a fight was inevitable." I explained, I had no choice.

"How interesting." Law said looking at me with a calculative eye.

"So if you don't want half the crew in the infirmary, I suggest you give me back my chocolate." I glared at Law.

"Only if you tell me why you don't sleep." he replied calmly.

I hit my head on the table and groaned in annoyance. I really don't wanna hurt anyone but then Law will know about my nightmares.

"Fine. But only you will know and no one else." I said head still on the table.

"Good." I'll kill that git one day. "And please plan my murder somewhere else."

"What?" I snapped my head up wide eyed. "Are you a frikkin mind reader?"

"It's not that hard to guess you hate me." he smirked. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen to make every chocolate dish I know.

"Don't go overboard with the chocolate though." I heard Law shout from his table.

"Damn it." I shouted back.

So in the end I made a big double chocolate cake, that I ate most of but one slice.

Law told me to go to his room as he wanted to know about my sleep disorder, as he called it.

I decided to be nice and call a truce, so I brought that last slice of cake for him.

"Yo." I said as I walked in.

His room's big. He has a desk right opposite the door as you enter, a queen sized bed on the right with dark blue sheets(I thought they would be yellow), a door to his bathroom not that far from the bed, the left wall has a huge book case that covered the whole of it, full of all sorts of medic books, and one of those puffy chair thingy's in front of his desk, that he's sitting at, in another of those puffy chairs.

"Sit down." he says, I frown at his order but comply none the less. But before that I place the cake on his desk.

"So what do you want?" I ask sitting cross-legged playing with my tail.

"What's this for?" he asked pointing to the cake with the end of his pen.

"Piece offering." I said as he looked at me funny.

"It wont kill you." I sweat dropped. He shrugged and moved it in front of him.

"Why are you refusing to sleep?" he asked and took a bite with a fork. His eyes widened and looked down at the cake. I smirked at the tint of pink on his cheeks. He never really tasted any of my desserts has he? I love making them more than anything.

"Tasty huh?" I smirked.

"From now on you will make me a dessert and bring it here with a cup of coffee, every afternoon." he said.

"Haha, aye captain." I said smiling. He looks cute like that. I didn't take him to have a sweet tooth. And besides, no one choked by swallowing their pride before, so I guess I can be a bit nicer to him from now on.

He looked at me funny but shook it off.

"Back to your sleeping disorder."

"It's not a disorder. I just refuse to sleep. Before Death brought me back here…my family got murdered." I said staring at the floor. It's a bit hard to talk about it. "They got dragged away into a room one by one…and when it was my turn…I saw…I saw blood…splattered everywhere…and my family's body parts…then it was my turn to die."

"So the wound that was on your neck and wrists, was from them?" he asked as I nodded.

"Every time I try to go to sleep, the same nightmares haunt me. Every single the time, I have to relive that memory, the pain, the fear." I said tears starting to form in my eyes as I tried to blink them back. "So I'd rather not sleep at all." I finished as I pulled my legs up and hugged my knee, burying my face in them.

I herd Law sigh, and stand up.

"Look, you cant run away from them forever. You need your sleep." he said from beside me. When'd he get there?

"That goes for you too, you insomniac." I said looking at him with a glare. He was knelt down beside me.

"I've been like this since I was a kid, it cant be helped. But your not used to sleep deprivation." he said in a surprisingly understanding voice.

"What do I do then?" I asked hoping he can help me. He is a doctor after all.

"You start by facing your nightmares, and sleeping." he said.

"No." I deadpanned.

"Then what do you want me to do? Erase your memories?" he asked standing up annoyed.

"Ok." I said.

"I cant do that." he leaned against the edge of his table in front of me, as I let my legs down.

"Why not?" I asked. Yup now I'm gonna annoy him. But that would be a good idea, erasing my memories.

"I'm don't have the power to." he sighed.

"Why?" I smirked, obviously ticking him off now.

"Leave now, before I decide to make you my next experiment." he said with a dark tone turning to his desk and shoving the now empty plate in my hand.

"Haha, fine, fine." I said and left.

What other way to cheer up than to bugging your captain, and seeing his annoyed face.

Yup, I'm gonna have fun annoying him.

**And that's a wrap. Woo this chapter finished on a good note, and they're getting closer to one another, despite that giant fight at the beginning.**

**As always please review and tell me what you think X3 **


	7. Chapter 7 - A New Friend

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

(* means someone speaking on a denden mushi.)

([-writing in the book)({- Akira's writing in the book)

**Chapter 7-A new friend**

**Law's POV**

That's quite the traumatic experience to go through. I don't blame Akira for refusing to sleep.

The next morning she came in late for breakfast. And she's acting weird. She's quiet and avoids eye contact with anyone.

"Miss Akira." I called to her, as she is staring at her food.

"Hmm?" she hums but doesn't look up, pushing her food around the plate with her fork.

"Is anything alright? You've been quiet since you got in here." now usually she's either her usual 'I-just-woke-up-so-don't-speak-to-me-or-I'll-bite-your-hand-off' or just cheery, but either way she usually talks.

"I'm fine." she mumbled.

I finished my breakfast and stood up to leave. Not even taking a few steps I felt a tug on the left sleeve of my hoodie. I turn back only to find Akira pinching the fabric in her right hand, looking at the floor.

"Yes, Miss Akira?" I ask. What's wrong with her, she's not acting like herself.

"I-I need to t-talk to you." she said quietly. Playing with the red bandana tied to her belt, still looking at the floor.

I had to take minute to compose myself. She just stuttered and is acting shy. By now, the everyone in the galley is looking at her for her strange behaviour.

"What about?" I ask.

"In private. Can we go to the infirmary?" she asked, she actually asked me instead of dragging me there. Hell must be freezing over right about now. Yup, that's it, or I'm finally loosing it.

I just turn around and walk to my infirmary, with Akira following behind me quietly. I wonder what it is that she wants.

As we get there, I lean against the examining table arms crossed as she closes the door and leans against it, still fiddling with the bandana, and still looking anywhere but at me.

"Miss Akira." I call her name to indicate her to get on with what she wants.

"I…um…I…" she tries but no words seem to come out of her mouth.

"Get on with it. I don't have all day." my patience is running low now.

"It's…thattimeofthemonthandIneedsanitarynapkins" she said it all in one breath, her face red by the end of the sentence. I couldn't hold back my chuckles as I looked at her.

"That's what made you so quiet and fidgety? You don't have to be so embarrassed to ask, I'm your doctor after all." I said as I walked to a draw.

"But, it is embarrassing. And I hate doctors." she said pouting. I shuffled through some stuff, pulling out a pink bag that I chucked at her. As she caught it she looked at me confused.

"I got it at the last island. Now that I have a female on the crew, that is a necessary item." I smirked at her blushing face.

"Um, thanks. I'm gonna lock myself in my room for the next three days, cause I'm extremely bi-polar when I'm on _it_ and I will most likely act like a drunk lunatic. I would appreciate it if no one talked to me or came in my room either. Ryan can leave the food in front of the door." she said finally looking at me. How interesting, I thought most women just get moody.

"What about the pain?" I ask. She's finally acting like her usual self again.

"I don't get the pain. I get weird behaviour instead." she said and left.

**Akira's POV**

OMG, that had to be the most embarrassing thing I have ever done in my whole life. But I'm impressed that Law thought of this and bought it on the last island.

Well, he is a doctor after all.

So the next three days I spent locked up in my room. It gave me time to mourn over my family's death. Of course, because of my bi-polar attitude cause of period, I was one minute sobbing my eyes out and the next minute laughing uncontrollably of the situation I ended up in. By the end of all that, I was seriously exhausted, having not got a drop of sleep and cried every day, on and off for hours. I can safely say I look like a giant mess, and my eyes look like Law's now -_-'

Before anyone could see me, I raced into Law's bathroom. I took a shower than a good long bath. By the time I got out and sorted myself out, it was noon and I was starving, so my first destination was the galley.

"Aki-chan, you live." Penguin said jumping on me with a bear hug, followed by Shachi.

"We thought you died in there. And captain didn't let us see you." he said.

"What happened. You ok?" Penguin asked worried.

"I'm fine, and what went on in there is none of your business. Now get off me." I pushed them off as I got my food. They were actually worried about me. I smiled at that thought, its nice to have someone care.

"Aki!"

"Uff" I was now on the floor with the fluffy first mate clinging to me, and rubbing his face on my cheek.

"Bepo, what's the big idea?" I chuckled, its good that I managed to put my food down before I got attacked by this fur ball.

"I was so worried. I heard weird noises from your room. Did you get possessed by a ghost or something?" he asked innocently. Which to, I just burst out laughing.

"You hahaha thought hahaha I got hahaha possessed hahaha by a ghost?" I asked in disbelief. As he nodded rapidly with worry in his eyes.

"Well, I might have, you never know." I winked at him and stood up, offering him my hand. He took it and I pulled him up. Shachi and Penguin attacked him saying it was unfair that I winked at him but not at them.

I ate, then looked for a quiet place, as everywhere else is too noisy for me. So I went up to the control room.

"Yo." I greeted the white haired kid.

"Akira, what brings you here?" Cody asked.

"You called me by my proper name." I said surprised. Ever since I got here no one called me that.

"You seemed annoyed when the others call you by your nickname." he simply said turning back to his charts.

"Thanks." I said sitting in the chair beside him. "Is it ok if I rest for a bit here? It's the quietest place I could find."

"Sure. But I thought you cant sleep." he asked looking at me now.

"I wont sleep, I'll just rest my eyes." and I did just that, got into a comfy position and closed my eyes.

I rested my foot on the control panel, the chair on its hind legs as I fell in and out of consciousness.

The next thing I know, I straightened my leg too much and I'm falling backwards.

I squeezed my eyes shut awaiting impact with the floor. But it never came. I slowly opened my eyes, to find Cody holding the top of the chair with his left hand and the seat with his right, looking at me wide eyed.

"That was dangerous. Be more careful." he said moving it to stand on four legs once again.

"Um, thank you." I said a bit embarrassed that he had to save me.

"Your welcome." Cody smiled and sat back on his seat. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Knock yourself out." I put my legs back on the edge, tilting the chair again.

"Do you wanna fall off again, sit properly." he said frowning.

"I'll be fine, I'm fully alert now. Your question?" I glared at his order.

"Right. Why do you hate the captain so much?" he asked the most unexpected question I thought he'd ask.

"Lets see." I said stroking my chin as if there were a beard there. "I could list all the things I don't like about him, but that would take till tomorrow morning, so I'll tell you this: his personality and mine are complete opposites, the only similarity between us is that we don't like being ordered." I said. Even thinking about him annoys me.

"Well, you know what they say, opposites attract." Cody said and winked at me.

"Enough about that arrogant prick. My turn now." I said grinning. "Why'd you join the crew?"

"Long story short, captain was there for me when I needed it the most. He didn't even know me but saved my life anyway. He offered me a new life, a way to start over. I owe a lot to him, we all do in this crew. And you will get used to him too. He's not as bad as you make him out to be." he smiled at me softly.

"Whatever, I hate him." I say that but I'm smiling.

"You'd say that wouldn't you." he said chuckling.

"What does that meant to mean?" I said fake pouting.

"Nothing, nothing." he said chuckling. I just giggled.

"You know, your not that bad. The others just annoy me with their fail of a flirt but you actually talk to me properly, I feel at ease with you." I said smiling at him.

"Haha, thanks." he blushed scratching the back of his neck.

I hummed and laid back in the chair with my hands behind my head. I started to think of what type of dessert I could make, when I suddenly remembered Law's request.

"Oh shit I forgot." I said standing up.

"What did you forget?" Cody asked.

"Law's afternoon snack." I said then ran straight to the kitchen. There's still a few hours till dinner so I may just make it.

As I ran in, Ryan gave me a strange look which I shook off and got on with Law's dessert.

I'm short of time so I made him a simple crème burley, his coffee and ran to his room.

I knocked on his door, and as soon as I heard his 'come in' I entered.

"Your late." he said not looking up from his work.

"You never said a specific time." I placed the ramekin and his mug where there weren't any papers.

"What is it?" he asked moving it in front of him.

"Peach crème burley." I said as I sat down on the puffy chair in front of his desk. I need to rest a bit, that was such a rush.

"Its good." he said with a shadow of a smile on his face.

"Of course it is." I smirked at him.

"Where did you go after lunch?" he asked glancing up at me.

"Somewhere quiet." I replied leaning my head against the back.

"Go to sleep tonight, you look like you need it." but before I could answer I felt my eyelids getting heavy and sleep took over.

**Law's POV**

I looked up as there was no answer, and I found the reason why. She had fallen asleep.

I sighed as I stood up.

"What will I ever do with you?" I softly asked her sleeping form. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. She really needs her sleep. Nightmare or not.

I put her in her bed, pulling the covers over her. I couldn't help but look at her sleeping face for a moment. She looks so peaceful and beautiful asleep. I stroked her cheek with the back of my left hand.

I quickly snapped out of it and went back to my room. What am I doing?

Soon enough it was time for dinner.

"Where's Akira?" Cody asked as he noticed said girls absence. But what surprised me is that he called her by her proper name.

"She's in her room, sleeping." I replied looking at him a bit annoyed.

"She fell asleep on her own?" he asked surprised.

"Yea. What's the new interest?" I said in a darker tone.

"N-nothing, I was just concerned about a crewmate. She looked exhausted earlier." he said scratching the back of his head.

"Earlier?" I raised an eyebrow.

"U-um, she came into the control room to escape the noise. She said she wanted to rest somewhere quiet." he said uneasy. I nodded and he went to his table.

that's where she went then. But what's up with his sudden interest in her? I wondered as I watched him laugh with the others on his table. She's mine!

**Well Law's possessive much XP**

**As always please review and tell me what you think X3 **


	8. Chapter 8 - Shifting

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 8-Shifting**

**Akira's POV**

I woke up screaming from a nightmare again. When will it ever stop haunting me, seriously. I got up and skipping on breakfast, I went to take a shower in Law's bathroom instead, I'm getting used to using it now.

As I walked into the galley I smiled as no one was there. Walking into the kitchen, I made my usual breakfast: pancakes with chocolate sauce and a cup of coffee.

"Yo." Akki suddenly appeared behind me, making me jump.

"I'm in the middle of eating, man. You could have made me choke." I complained.

"Quit being a wuss, we have training to do." he simply said. "Finish eating and come to the training hall."

"Fire or shifting?" I asked and put a piece of pancake in my mouth.

"Shape shifting." Akki replied leaving.

I quickly finished my food, washed up my mess and headed to the training hall.

"Ok. You know the concept of shape shifting right?" he asked standing in front of me.

"You just turn into something else, take up another's appearance, don't you?" I asked.

"Yup, but there's two types of shifting: animal and human. The animal is the one that I'm gonna teach you first." he explained.

"Why that one? Isn't it easier to do the human one first?" I ask curiously.

"No. The human one is much harder to learn." he said.

"Eh? Why?" I asked.

"Because, its easier to make a big change in DNA than a small delicate one. You already have human DNA and you have to change minor things like the appearance. But with the animal DNA, you change bone structure and everything else, which is in a sense a lot easier to do. You're createing DNA, while with the human one, you alter what's already there. That makes sense?" he asked.

"I thinks so, yea." I said. "So, how do I do it?"

"You simply concentrate all your energy on the animal you want to shift to and feel your body changing. Your fire will wrap around you and helps the shift. And no, your clothes wont be ruined, they disappear when the fire wraps around you." Akki explained.

I see, I just need to concentrate on the animal.

I closed my eyes and saw the animal I want to shift into in front of my eyes, as I concentrate on it, I feel my body heat up and my bones being to change. It's a weird feeling to say the least, and I thought it would be more painful, guess not.

As I open my eyes, I look at Akki, who looks at me impressed.

"Not bad, you managed to pull it off in one go. And a golden tiger? Nice choice." he said smirking.

"What now?" I asked, looks like I can still talk in an animal shift.

"You can shift into a cub or an adult, and even a giant one. There's no limit on what you can do, you can even mix their DNA and create hybrids, but save that for later." I changed back and nodded. "Now, you need to learn the DNA of most animals you want to shift to, and when we hit land tomorrow, I'll teach you how to shift from one animal to another while running or in a fight. It comes in handy, when your in a fight and shift from an bear to a bird. Each animal gives you an ability: a bear

gives you strength, a cheetah gives you speed, a kangaroo gives you the ability to jump, birds give you flight, and so on, you get the idea. Now practice turning to all the animals you might wanna use in a fight or just generally shift to. I'll be back at around 8-9 to make sure you sleep." Akki said and winked at me, disappearing.

"That little, I'll get him one of these days." I mumbled and did what he told me.

I kinda skipped lunch, but made sure I delivered Law his afternoon snack, or he would just nag me for not doing it. I was dragged to dinner by none other than Law, saying I need food.

"Argh, but I'm not done! I need to finish training! Let go!" I shouted and ripped my wrist out of his hand. He turned back to me glaring.

"I don't care if your done or not with your training. You need to eat. That's an order." he said with a dark tone.

"But I'm not-" I went in to say but my stomach grumbled loudly. "-hungry. Argh fine." I said and stomped off towards the galley with a red face. God damn you stomach, I wont forget your betrayal. Law just smirked and followed behind me.

"Aki, can I watch you train?" Bepo asked me from beside Law.

"If you want to. But isn't it boring?" I asked as I ate.

"No. your training is interesting." he said smiling.

"I guess so." I said in thought. It is quite fun shifting into animals.

"What are you training for?" Shachi asked.

"Animal shifting." I replied with a smile.

"Can you demonstrate, Aki-chan?" Penguin asked with a nose bleed. He probably imagined something weird like a half bunny half human thing. I just responded by punching him. "Ow. What was that for?" he whined.

"Perv." I glared at him, but stood up.

**Law's POV**

Its amusing to see her react so strongly to the guys flirting. But she stood up to demonstrate anyway, I would be lying if I said I'm not curious.

She closed her eyes and suddenly black flames engulfed her body. It changed shape, as it shrank to a small size. The fire disappearing revealed a little panda cub with Akira's orange eyes.

Bepo seeing the small cub, ran up to her and hugged her, saying how cute she was.

"Why thank you Bepo." she said in her panda form.

"So cute. What else can you turn into?" Cody asked walking up to them.

"Any animal, from a mouse to a bear." she replied.

"That's awesome." Cody grinned.

"Thanks." Akira turned back to human, Bepo still hugging her as she hugged him back. "Bepo, your so fluffy."

After dinner, Akira went back to training, followed by Bepo, Shachi and Penguin. I joined them just to see what other animals she can turn to.

Soon after Akki showed up and knocked her out to sleep, but not before getting bitten by her in a giant black wolf shift.

Per usual I stayed up till 3 in the morning doing medical research. Insomnia's a bitch.

With 3 hours sleep I got up at 6 and did my usual morning routine. Shower, dress, coffee, and back in my room or the infirmary to do some work.

By the time breakfast rolled around I finished reading a medical book and organized my equipment.

"Akki, I hate you. You know that right?" Akira moaned as Akki smirked at her. He actually showed up pretty early today, and now he's sitting beside her bugging her. I'm just waiting to see when her patience will run out and she'll snap at him.

"I know." Akki smirked and poked her head again.

"Stop it." she said with a dark tone, trying to stay calm, while she ate her breakfast. *poke* *poke* "Akki." she said her voice murderous.

"Yes?" he asked playfully.

"Stop poking me or I'll rip your finger off and shove it up your ass!" she growled at him with murder in her eyes.

"Easy there tiger. I meant no harm." he put his hand up in surrender, with a smirk on his face. She finally snapped and shifting into a golden tiger she jumped on him, trying to bite/claw him.

"Bad girl. You don't attach your tutor." Akki said in a dark tone. He pushed her off him easily and summoning his power wrapped shadow around her body like rope, holding her in place, with her arms above her head and dangling from the ceiling.

"Release me now!" she struggled against the shadow.

"Learn your place, because underestimating someone will be the last ting you'll ever do." he said glaring at her.

"You think I don't know that? I'm 20 years old for fucks sake! Growing up in the shady part of town most my life, I've been through plenty of shit to know that kinda stuff!" she shouted annoyed.

"You did dint you? That one fight with a thug was tough, you nearly died." he said with a thoughtful expression.

"Wha? How'd you know that?" Akira asked surprised. I'm curious too. He seems to know a lot about her.

"Death sowed me your memories. All of it."

"What? Like everything?" Akira asked, going a bit pale.

"I know all the juicy details." Akki smirked.

"E-even when mom made me wear that damn ugly as fuck pink dress for punishment when I was 13?" she asked scared of the answer.

"Yup. You looked soo cute." he cooed.

"Fuck you." she hissed.

"I know you'd love to." he winked at her, and I couldn't help but glare dangerously at him.

"When Hell freezes over you creep! Now let me go!" she shrieked with red face. She's quite reactive to him isn't she? I thought darkly.

"Mr Akki, I suggest you let her go. We're nearing an island." I said glaring at said demon.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" he glared back at me.

"The captain of this sub. And as long as you're on it, you follow my rules." I said with a dark tone, standing up.

"Girls, girls, your both beautiful, now let me go." Akira said with a bored expression. Both me and Akki glared at her comment. "Like now."

"Che." Akki said and with a move of his wrist, the shadows disappeared.

"Finally." Akira glared at him rubbing her wrists. "Now, when you two finished your bitch fight, I'd like to get back to training."

"Bitch fight?!" me and Akki asked with a tick mark on out forehead. But she already left. That little, she will end up on my operating table one of these days.

"We're nearing the next island." Cody said from beside me. I went into the control room after Akki walked off following Akira for her training.

"How long?" I asked and took a sip from my coffee.

"An hour." he said glancing at me.

"You have a question?" I asked.

"How long will that demon be hanging with Akira?" he looked at me. He doesn't seem to like him does he? Cant blame him, nor do I.

"He's training her. So when she's done, he will leave." I reply. Soon, hopefully.

"I see." he turned back forward. "He seems close to her. He even knows her memories."

"Is that what's bothering you?" I asked. Cody's been concerned about her lately. I wonder if he likes her.

"Not really. She just looked annoyed this morning." he said.

"She's always like that in the morning, and he's just good at annoying her. Besides he was sent to train her, and spends nearly all day with her, she must get along with him at least a little." I say with a bored tone.

"I guess, but she gets annoyed by you too." he said looking at me now.

"She hates taking orders."

"Just like you cap." he grinned.

"What are you trying to say Mr Cody?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Nothing." he said smiling. What is he up to?

**Akira's POV**

After I left for the training hall, Akki came in not long after. He taught me how to shift with only some features of animal on my human body. Like black bird wings coming out of my shoulder blade, or ears, claws, fish tail and gill slits, and so on. I got a good hang of it all.

"Land ahead. Get ready to surface." we heard Cody's voice.

"Lets go." Akki called.

"It's an autumn island isn't it?" I ask.

"Yea, but dress lightly, you will have a lot of running to do." he said walking out, while I went to my room to change into black jean shorts, orange strapless tank top, dark orange high top converse, black fingerless gloves, my black choker and skull pocket watch necklace. I checked myself in the full length mirror that's on my dresser, I approved my look and left for the deck.

We're already above water so I went to stand by Law.

"Yo, what's the island?" I asked him.

"Autumn, its called Shibu Island." he said glancing at me briefly.

"Kay. I'm gonna look for something." I said, I miss playing, I'm gonna look and see if I could find one.

"What are you gonna look for?" Law asked.

"Interested?" I asked smirking at him.

"Am I not allowed?" he smirked back.

"I never said that."

"So, what you gonna look for then?" he chuckled.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said and winked at him. He looked at me surprised but before he could respond I walked off.

**Law is jealous XD and she flirted with him, yea shit is getting real. And what's she gonna look for? Sorry for not updating yesterday **TTTT

**Please review and tell me what you think X3 **


	9. Chapter 9 - Fever

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 9-Fever**

**Akira****'****s POV**

As we neared the island I watched with anticipation. I really wanna find it. Cooking is a hobby, what I'm really into is _that_. And I cant wait to explore, but to be fair I'm looking forward to training too, I like shifting, its fun.

So as soon as we docked I jumped ship and ran off, but not without Akki and Law shouting to come back.

"I'll be only gone for a few hours. I wanna look for something and explore." I shouted back, but never stopped running.

"Take this with you then." Law shouted and chucked a bag of money at me, which I easily caught and turned back around after I shouted thanks.

I hit the edge of town and slowed down, falling into a steady walk.

I looked around at everything. The town is clean and well maintained. People don't seem to mind my appearance, even my tail, and carry on with their doing. So I just walked around looking for a music shop. That's right music.

Not to much later I found what I'm looking for, and with a huge grin on my face I entered.

A little bell sounded as I opened and closed the door behind me. I was greeted by a man around 30, with dusty brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Welcome. How can I help you?" he asked with a warm smile.

"I'm looking for an instrument." I said smiling, and after I explained, he guided me to the back part of the shop. I was surprised how big it actually was, and so many types of instruments, most I don't even recognize.

"We're here. Take your time, I'll be by the desk if you need anything." he said and walked off.

"Thank you." I said looking at the instruments in front of me with amazement.

Ok, I'm in heaven. There's so many different types and designs. All so beautiful. But one particular one caught my eyes.

Its black with an orange glow to it and has a tribal like orange symbol of feathery wings on the bottom right, of the beautiful electric guitar.

Yup a guitar. Back in the other world, I used to play lead guitar in a band and I was also the vocalist. We mainly played other artists songs, but we had few of our own. We play rock music through and through. Stuff like Slash, Alter Bridge, Black Veil Brides, Shinedown and so on.

So as I took it off the display, I put on. I grazed my fingers over the strings. OMG, it made such a beautiful sound, and it looks like it doesn't need the amplifier at all. I have to have this amazing beauty. As I stood there mesmerised, I failed to notice Law, Bepo, Akki, Shachi and Penguin walk up behind me.

I started to strum, and play my favourite song of all rime: Halo by Slash, and soon enough I started to sing along.

_**Like a prophet of doom I've come to show the way**_

_**I'm the Devil you keep inside**_

'_**Cause it's all I can do so to stay solid and remain**_

_**Watching all of your days pass you by**_

I sang the familiar lyrics, eyes closed, enjoying it fully.

_**But the time has come**_

_**To throw your halo down**_

_**We may never live forever**_

_**So you better live for now**_

_**Don't deny it**_

_**What you need ain't in the clouds**_

_**Here it comes, here it comes**_

_**Time to dirty up your halo**_

I turned around opening my eyes. I was stunned for a moment but kept playing with a smirk on my face.

_**Could be living so hard, but you waste your life away**_

_**Still afraid of what you are**_

_**Still I beg you to try to start loving for today**_

'_**Cause regrets gonna bury your heart**_

They looked pretty surprised, except Akki, who probably knew I play. With my smirk widening I played on.

_**But the time has come**_

_**To throw your halo down**_

_**We may never live forever**_

_**So you better live for now**_

_**Don't deny it**_

_**What you need ain't in the clouds**_

_**Here it comes, here it comes**_

_**Time to dirty up your halo**_

I sang the next part with a seductive voice, smirking at Law. He seems very stunned, and the more I enjoy throwing him off his cool demur.

_**You will not obey, you will not obey-defy it**_

_**I will lead the way, I will lead the way to burn you down**_

I winked at him and did the solo, then back to singing.

_**But the time has come**_

_**To throw your halo down**_

_**We may never live forever**_

_**So you better live for now**_

_**Don't deny it**_

_**What you need ain't in the clouds**_

_**Here it comes, here it comes**_

_**Time to dirty up your halo**_

_**Put down your halo**_

_**Put down your halo**_

_**Here it comes, here it comes**_

_**Time to dirty up your halo now**_

I finished grinning from ear to ear.

"Now that's what I call music. Not your pathetic cat screeching when your drunk." I said looking at Shachi and Penguin especially.

"Aki-chan your amazing!" both Shachi and Penguin shouted running to wards me.

"Stop!" I shouted at then as they froze. "Sit!" they did. "Now, do not come anywhere near this beauty!" I finished as I gestured to the guitar in my arms.

"You never said you're a musician." Law said, now composed, but I saw that little blush of his at my wink.

"You never asked." I smirked. "I'm gonna buy this." I said and walked to the front desk.

I bought it and went back to the sub to put it in my room safely. Then went to the tavern Law and the others went to. I found Akki there and we immediately started our training.

We raced through the forest near the town, as Akki shouted out different animals that I had to turn to one after another, without any glitches. To my surprise I only made a mistake at the start and it went smoothly after that. We kept this up till lunch.

"Ok, that's enough. You go have lunch and meet me back here." Akki said by the lake we stopped by.

I nodded and ran off in my big black wolf form. But as I hit the town I shifted back to human.

We ate at the tavern, and my tail swished side to side, as I ate happy and content.

"You seem happy." Bepo said smiling.

"Aha, I mastered animal shifting. Now I only have the half forms to learn fully." I said grinning at him.

"Can we watch you practice?" Penguin asked.

"No. Akki said to go back alone, don't know why though." I said.

I finished eating and went back to Akki.

"Ok, half forms. They are your human form with a couple of animal features. The first one we will do is a fish, so a mermaid. Shift to have a fish tail, gills on your neck, and the skin between your fingers, like fish men have." he said and I did just that.

My fish tail is black with orange stripes on it and a frilly kind of caudal fin, and everything else he mentioned, my skin became the texture of a dolphins skin. It felt kinda weird.

Akki picked me up and threw me into the lake, saying to get used to swimming around and staying under water for a couple of hours.

After I came up, I turned back and we practiced some more things like a bear; me having bear ears, tail, fangs, claws and the animal's strength. A couple more, and now I had to sift into a half bird. But only the black wings growing out of my shoulder blades, I kinda look like a fallen angel…with a tail.

"Ok, you know how to fly as a full bird, but this is different and more difficult, so take it easy." Akki said.

I tested the feel of the wings opening and closing them, then with one big flap, I pulled myself up to the air. With more flaps I kept myself afloat. Akki got some bat wings and joined me. He told me to follow and copy what he is doing. I tried my hardest to do exactly that, but not once did I fall into the lake and get drenched from head to toe. And let me tell you that the water was not pleasant, it was ice cold and the autumn wind didn't exactly help either.

By the end of it all I mastered flying. I can fly very fast and do lots of twists and turns in the air. It felt really good. But I think I also caught a cold.

I waked into the tavern shivering like there's no tomorrow, clutching my arms. My clothes dry now.

"What happened to you?" Ryan asked as he spotted me.

"Ask Akki." I said darkly. But he just shrugged it off.

I went to Bepo and snuggled up to him for warmth. He got the idea and hugged me close to him, tying to give me warmth. I turned to little panda cub, so he can hug me easier. He cooed happily and hugged me closer.

I fell into a light doze in his arms.

**Law's POV**

I walked into the living room kinda area in the tavern, only to find Bepo hugging a little panda cup trying to keep its shivering body warm. I quickly recognized her as Akira.

"Why is she shivering?" I asked Bepo sitting down beside him.

"I'm sorry." he went depressed.

"Its ok. When did she come back from her training?" I asked .

"She was shivering quite badly when she came back a few minutes ago. She came to me and turned to a panda cub." he said happily hugging and providing her with warmth.

"I see. Where's Akki?" I asked at the lack of said demon.

"He went home." Ryan said.

Akira stirred and opened her eyes looking at me.

"Law. Tell Akki to go fuck himself. And that because of him I have cold." she glared.

"He's gone Miss Akira. Let me see if you really have a cold." I said reaching for her, Bepo loosened his hold and let me take her into my lap.

"Turn back to human so I can check you." I ordered.

"Not on your lap, mate." she glared up at me, but shivered still cold, and tried to climb back to Bepo. I grabbed her and stood up, taking her to my room to be able to do a proper check up and let her take a warm bath.

She protested, saying she was fine in Bepo's hold. Ignoring her I unlocked the door to my room and entered. Putting her on the bed I sat down beside her.

"Miss Akira, turn back to human so I can do a check up. After that you can take a warm bath." I said. She obviously liking the idea of a bath, and complied.

I checked her over, and found that she has a high fever. She mumbled an 'I'll be fine if I sleep it off' and shuffled to the bathroom.

That night her fever got higher but she fell asleep. I stayed by her side to make sure she's ok. Sitting on a puffy chair and reading. She woke a couple of times coughing, and her nose running. Surprisingly no nightmares.

In the morning she got up with no sign of the once high fever, or the runny nose, she was only slightly coughing.

She glared at me as she got out of bed. Probably not font of the idea of seeing me first thing in the morning. But left to go to the bathroom.

**Woo, Akira's training is nearly over and the action can start soon XD**

**Please review and tell me what you think X3 **


	10. Chapter 10 - Ice Demon

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 10-Ice Demon**

**Akira****'****s POV**

Usually when I have a cold it doesn't last all that long. After that very needed rest I was wide awake and ready to train. Akki didn't show so I decided to train my fire on my own and surprise him later. Law offered to help, don't know if he can at all but meh, I'm in too good of a mood to be a bitch to him right now. Oh God, when did I get so friendly with him?!

"When's the log pose set?" I asked Law as we walked to the lake that I trained by with Akki.

"Another two days." he replied, Bepo behind him carrying his nodachi. The poor thing. I had my katana strapped to my belt.

"Aha. So I have two days to master my fire." I said smirking "Challenge accepted." I grinned and ran ahead.

I warmed up by shifting to have black feathery wings and did a few rounds over the lake, before landing in front of Law and making my wings disappear.

"Not bad." Law commented as I sent a smirk his way.

"You've seen nothing yet." I said, then closed my eyes, concentrating on summoning my fire.

I felt my blood heat up and as I opened my eyes, black fire surrounded my open hands. It was warm as I'm quite calm at the moment.

I practiced manipulating it the whole day with Law. Fighting him. I have to admit he's good. Agile and fast, he swings a mean punch too.

I got used to shaping the fire to my advantage and createing techniques. Also use it when I'm fighting using AkaKage. All I need now is to learn how to control its temp and I'm done.

"You learn really quickly." Bepo commented as we started to walk back.

"Thanks. But Death did say it will come naturally to me." I said, if anything I was modest. I don't take well to compliments as I don't usually get much anyway, other than for my music, but its nice to hear it from these guys.

"How do you plan to control its temperature though?" he asked.

"Hell if I know." I said chuckling.

"You don't plan ahead at all do you?" Law asked from my right.

"Nope. I live in the moment. Not to concerned about what's gonna happen in the future to be honest. If I make the most of every day, I'm happy." I grinned at him.

"That's a dangerous way of thinking." he frowned at me.

"What if it is? Besides, life would be boring and plain if you didn't get into a bit off trouble every now and then." I said grinning.

"But being a pirate, you peruse a dangerous life and if your not planning ahead even a little, you face death in an instant." Law argued back.

"Haha, true. The life of a pirate is full of danger, either from the sea, marines, or rival crews, but then I'll just fight them all and survive." I said determination in my eyes.

"Your confident, but you only have 9 lives. I would be careful if I were you." he warned.

"Like I don't know that, Law. The only thing I'm planning ahead of time is to save my twin. Even then, I'll just probably jump head first into the fight." I chuckled.

" *sigh* you're a lost cause." he said.

That night I didn't sleep, instead I went out and trained my fire. Making sure Law didn't notice my absence, I slipped off to the lake.

"Such a beautiful moon lit night." I said to myself, admiring the full moon.

I summoned the black flames in my right palm, with a deep breath I closed my eyes and concentrated on changing its temp hot.

I did that for a long time. Its so hard to get it right, I did it a few times, but as soon as I was happy I did it, it went back to being warm. My feelings really do affect it. I need to cut that connection between the two, but how? I tried the cold one a well, but came out with the same result as before.

By the end of all that, I felt drained and had a headache, so I went back to the tavern before sunrise.

I took a little nap in the living room thing of the tavern, before anyone got up.

"So what's the plan for today, Aki-can?" Shachi asked from beside me, eating his breakfast.

"More training." I said, not really there with the conversation.

For some odd reason I have a really bad feeling, and I cant shake it. Oh well, whatever it is, it'll come eventually.

As I felt Death's presence from the little skull book, I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it on the page where new writing appeared.

[Before I forget, I need to tell you a little about your targets.

They are called the Elemental Demons, each possessing the power of an element. There are 13 of them; fire, water, ice, magma, earth, stone, shadow, light, wind, lightning, sand, poison and gas. The number went down to 12, when shadow came back to Hell a year ago, that is Akki. They are very strong and masters of their element, so be careful.

Your job as my assassin is to kill and send them back to Hell.

One more thing, Akki wont be training you for another week. He has things to take care of. By all means you can train by yourself.]

I read the blood red writing and he's presence disappeared.

"Ookay. Weird." I said out loud.

"What is?" Cody asked from across the table, looking at me concerned.

"Apparently Akki wont be showing his face for another week." I said. Weird, for a moment I could swear I saw joy in his eyes. I ignored it and finished my breakfast, keeping the info about my targets in mind.

Once again; me, Law, Bepo also Cody, Shachi and Penguin; who decided to join us, headed to the lake. That uneasy felling never left me, and as we hit the edge of the forest and headed into it, the feeling doubled.

"What's bothering you? You seem uneasy." Law said looking down at me.

"It's noth-" I started to say but stopped as I the feeling tripled and I looked sharply to the right.

"What's the matter?" Law asked annoyed.

"Shut up." I hissed, my eyes roaming the forest, now that we stopped moving.

"Don't order me around, Miss Akira." Law said darkly.

I glared at him. Shifting into half wolf, with black wolf ears and tail. I sniffed the air. The scent I picked up unnerved me a little. It smelt of blood, decaying flesh and ice. Akki's scent is very similar, the blood and decaying flesh is definitely a demon's scent. Akki has the smell of bones instead of ice though. I guess that's the Ice Demon.

"Would you tell us what got you so worked up, already?" Law asked.

"Do you seriously cannot feel that presence, and smell that stench." I asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" he glared at me, the others sniffed the air but looked at me confused.

My ears twitch and I saw a flash of light blue in the distance but disappeared between the trees.

Without another thought I ran off in that direction. He was nowhere in sight, but I followed his scent. Gross, Demons stink.

I hit the end of the forest and ran into a clearing. He stood there in front of me smirking. I shifted back to normal.

Shaggy blond hair that reaches his chin, ice blue eyes, tan skin, tall. Wearing a light blue shirt with a v neck and collar folded up, white pants and brown ankle boots.

The uneasy feeling yet to leave me as I stare at him, not quite sure what to do now. I just ran after him on impulse.

"Well, well, what have we here?" he said with an icy smooth voice that sent chills down my spine, and not the pleasant kind. "Death's little pet came for my head has she?"

"You're the Ice Demon, am I right?" I glared at him, drawing AkaKage.

"Why yes, that would be me." he said that evil smirk never leaving his face. "You're here to take me back to Hell, I presume?"

"Yes, that is my job." I said glaring at him. I cant get scared now, I've come too far.

Without any warning he lifted his palm to my direction and ice spikes shot up from the ground in a line straight at me. I managed to dodge them, just.

I didn't waste any time either and charged at him. Moving in to swipe at him from below, with my katana. He blocked it by creating an ice blade, and pushed me back. I went in for another attack from the left as he blocked an swung at my head. I dodged and swiped my leg at his. He jumped up and swung his sword down on my head, I swung up and pushed him back.

"Your strong, I have to admit." he said, the smirk never leaving his face. He was clearly enjoying all this.

"Your not too shabby yourself." I gave my own smirk as I went for his neck.

He ducked and kicked me in the left side, sending me toppling over. I rolled our of the way of the spikes he pulled from the ground and stood up running at him. I dodged his forward strike at my head and aimed a swing at his wrist. He reacted a second too late and I cut his right hand straight off with the sword in it.

He cursed and the air turned icy as he froze everything around us.

"Your good, but don't get too used to it girl." the blond glared at me. I returned his glare but ran at him again. I had to jump out of the way of several ice shards he threw at me. One grazed my left thigh, but because of the adrenalin I paid it no mind as I charged another attack at his head that he blocked with an ice wall. I cut it in half horizontally and went after him swiping at his limbs and him dodging them all.

He sent several ice shards at me, witch I dodged and cut. As I finally got close enough I swung my sword at his right shoulder, but only managed to cut into him a couple of inched before he stopped it with another ice wall and jumped back. I pulled AkaKage out and walked around the wall only to find him gone.

He suddenly appeared behind me and swiped at my head with an ice knife in his left hand. I quickly moved out of the way but not quick enough to avoid it from cutting my shoulder. I jumped back hissing and clutching my left shoulder.

He wasted no time to attack again, and I hardly had any time to move out of the way of the ice spike that came out from under my feet. I ran to the left avoiding his ice shards. Quickly changing direction I ran at his direction ducking and cutting the shards. One grazed my right cheek drawing blood, ignoring the cut I swung at his left arm. He turned to the side dodging me and swung down at me. I jumped out of the way and round house kicked him in the ribs, surely braking a couple of his ribs.

He fell to the ground coughing up blood that he spat on the ground. He growled and charged at me with another ice sword. I blocked and pushed him back. He swung his sword down and I blocked it, but he created an ice wall, that this time trapped AkaKage in it.

I jumped away to avoid getting my arm cut off, instead he just cut along my lover arm.

I cursed and jumped out of the way of another ice spike from the ground. I ran around dodging and jumping out of the way of ice until I finally got close enough to attack him.

I sent a punch at his jaw, that he dodged but couldn't get out of the way of my kick to his side. As he fell to the left, I swiped his feet from under him and kicked down on his head, smacking it into the ground with a loud crack.

As I went in for another kick he rolled out of the way and stood up, his head bleeding. I punched him in the jaw but got hit in the stomach. I spat blood but jumped out of the way of his kick. He kicked up and got the side of my head. I stood back up a bit dizzy, but shook it off as I went in for a kick. He dodged and sent some more ice shards at me, that I was able to dodge save one that embedded itself in my right thigh.

With a pained groan I stood back up and charged at him, dodging and ducking his ice.

**Law's POV**

I really had no idea what Akira is talking about. She's been uneasy all morning.

As her ears twitched she took off running without a word.

"Oy, Miss Akira!" I shouted after her, but came no reply. "Shit." I said and ran after her, the others in my toe.

We lost sight of her a few times but Bepo caught her scent and directed us the right way.

We came into a clearing. The whole field was covered in ice. Some ice spikes sticking out from the ground at places. That's when I spotted Akira fighting a blond guy. They are both cut up badly and out of breath.

They charged at each other again. I noticed Akira fighting without her katana and as I looked around I found it stuck in ice.

We watched quietly as their fight proceeded. She's not doing to well, but then again nor is he.

He kept sending ice spikes from the ground at her. She ran around moving out of the way of them. He started to throw ice spears at her, that she managed to dodge but barley as one cut her left shoulder. She soon got surrounded by ice walls that she couldn't jump over.

"That's the end of the line, sweetheart." the blond said with a dark tone. The whole situation left a bad taste in my mouth as I watched them. Yet I couldn't do a thing. He was clearly a demon, and if anything like Akki, then we have no chance to even get close to him. Its only her that can beat him, she was given the power to do so.

"Fuck you man." she spat, and charged at him, sending a kick at his head.

He grabbed her ankle and swung her into the ice wall. Before she can recover he sent an ice spear aimed at her heart.

**And…cliff hanger, cause I love you guys X3 Please review and tell me your opinions, it really means a lot and it will encourage me to carry on writing it. Wow that was my first real fighting scene I wrote, ENJOY XD**


	11. Chapter 11 - First Mission

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

Ok after this chapter I cant exactly call it T rated, too much violence. Rated M now XP

**Chapter 11-First mission**

**Law's POV**

"Fuck you man." she spat, and charged at him, sending a kick at his head.

He grabbed her ankle and swung her into the ice wall. Before she can recover he sent an ice spear aimed at her heart.

I could only watch in horror as the spear hit it's target, pinning Akira to the ice wall. Dead!

"Akira!" I shouted. We ran towards her. The Ice Demon disappeared along with the ice, except the one Akira's lifeless body is pinned to.

I got to her and with the help of Bepo pulled her from the wall and took the spear out of her chest. Not wasting a minute we ran to the sub with her.

I need to close up her wound, I know she has 8 more lives but I have no idea how this works. So the best thing I can do now is seal up her wounds.

I was in the operating room for three hours treating her injuries. But not once did she start breathing or her heart beating.

I put her in her bed and waited for her to wake up. I cant lie, I'm worried about her. I cant just let her die like this. All the worst scenarios crossed my mind at the possibility that she wont wake up. As Death predicted; a petal of the black rose turned orange, symbolising she lost one of her lives.

"Captain. She _will _wake up." Cody reassured me. We set sail a 24 hours ago as the log pose set. I want her no where near that island.

Bepo tried to sniff out the Ice Demon but could find nothing. He said he didn't pick up Akki's scent either when he was here. Which must mean only Akira can sense and smell them.

I didn't reply but looked at Akira's lifeless, unmoving form. Seeing her pale as a ghost like this draws a desperate and pained feeling inside me, and I cant say I like it. I don't feel anything towards her, only worry that I will loose a crewmate. (_yea, keep telling yourself that Law_)

I snapped out of my thoughts as I herd rustling and looked at Akira. The colour came back to her face and she started breathing again.

I stood up to examine her. After finding that all signs of life returned to her, I finally calmed down, but I'm not able to rest yet, not until she wakes up.

**Akira's POV**

As the world came back to me, I could tell that I'm lying down on a bed. I have a killer headache and everything hurts. I open my eyes, only to find myself in my room. Law sitting in a chair beside my bed, looking as me with what I guess is relief in his eyes. I never thought he could look at someone so softly, none the less me.

I tried to sit up but both my body and Law protested so I laid back down, and looked at Law.

"What happened to me?" I ask. I remember fighting with that Ice Demon, but how the fight turned out to be I cant quite recall.

"You died." he said with a serious expression.

"I what?!" ok I had to take a moment there to digest what he said. I died, but how can that be, I'm…oh, right, the crystal ball with the black rose in it.

"You got stabbed through the heart with an ice spear." Law explained.

"Aha. So how long was I…um…dead for?" wow its so weird asking that question. How often do people die and come back to life? Like never!

"A day." he says. "Can you move. How are you feeling?"

"Um, I have a ginormas headache, and everything hurts." I complained.

"Your wounds sealed up and healed. How come they did that so fast?" he asked. That softness in his eyes still puts me off. What's wrong with him? Is he sick?

"How should _I_ know? You're the doctor here, _you_ tell me." I said glaring at him, then flinched. Argh even that hurts.

"Normal humans don't heal that fast Miss Akira." he said a tone darker.

"Since when am I normal? I'm Death's bloody assassin, with superpowers. I don't think I count as normal." I said looking at him annoyed. I sensed Death's presence and looked to my desk, where the skull book is.

Law following my gaze and stood up to get it. He helped me sit up and handed it to me.

I opened it and found the familiar blood red writing appear on a new page.

[You reckless child! How can you just jump into that fight without any understanding of the situation?! You wasted your 9th live and only have 8 left.]

I had to sweat drop at that. Death himself is lecturing me about being reckless. What has the world come to? He sounds mad though.

[I told you to be careful with your lives! They're not there for you to throw away or play with! Now. The demon you thought was the Ice Demon; Koori. He thinks your dead and he's off the hook. Now I'm giving you your first target:

Koori the Ice Demon.

He's back at the island you just left. Go and kill him.

This time I advise you use your fire. That's what its for. To counter elements like ice.

Use your anger to fuel the fire. Don't die again!] and with that he's presence disappeared again.

"What'd he say?" Law asked, obviously referring to Death.

"I got a lecture about being reckless and got told to go kill the Ice bastard." I replied lying back down.

"You _were_ reckless. Think before running off on your own." he said anger showing in his eyes, but also worry. How cute, he's worried about me.

"Don't you lecture me too. I got enough of that. I just acted on instincts." I explained.

"Get some rest and you'll go on your mission after that." he said as a final word and left, closing the door behind him. Does he really think I will me able to sleep?

I lay there for a while, then get really bored. Ok I'm getting up.

Ow, easier said than done. I limp to my door leaning on the wall for support.

Heading to the galley my stomach made an unhappy noise for the lack of food. On the way; Cody found me and tried to help me but I just tripped over several times until he decided to pick me up bridal style and carry me there. This was then rewarded with a smack in the face and a pout.

"You know you only manage to look cuter if you pout." he said amused.

"You think I'm cute?" I asked in disbelief.

"The whole crew has that opinion. Yea, most of the time they think your scary but, they like you." he said grinning. What he said made me blush and that's the exact moment that he stepped into the galley to everyone, including Law to see my blush.

I hid my face in his chest. I don't want them to see me like this, damn it. I mumbled threats at Cody as he walked to the captain's table.

"Found her trying to walk here." he said as he put me down in my seat. I mumbled a thanks and put my elbow on the table, resting my chin on my palm, my blush gone.

"Yo. I cant sleep, and I was bored." I said to Law, who was too busy glaring at Cody, he then turned his glare at me, as he herd my words.

"Your supposed to be resting, not flirting with your crewmates." he said darkly.

"Since when did _that_ bother you?" I smirked at him.

"It doesn't. You need rest." he said his glare intensifying.

"Oh really? So it wouldn't bother you if I, oh I don't know, kiss him?" I asked smirking. Cody turned to me with a red and surprised face, as Law glared daggers at him warning him, and then at me. Haha, I don't even know why I asked that. Its not like he likes me or anything.

"Do what you want." he growled and stood up to leave.

"Maybe I will." I said annoyed now. Why did I get annoyed? I'm just tired, that's it.

He turned to me again and gave me a death glare, which I returned. What's his problem now? I'm not actually planning to kiss Cody, he's just a friend. Stupid Law getting all worked up over nothing.

I winced as my headache throbbed louder in my head, and I had to drop my glare, as I clutched my head in pain.

"Come on." Law said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the infirmary.

He made me take some painkillers, that I refused at the start but he just glared at me.

"I told you, you need rest. Why don't you ever listen to me, stupid woman?" he asked annoyed.

"Now, what would the fun in that be?" I smirked at him. I can fell the pain subdue now.

"You never change will you?"

"Nope, but I should probably go. I have a demon to assassinate." I said with a grin and went back to my room. I took a shower and got dressed in my usual; black and orange jeans, strapless orange tank top, gloves, belt and boots.

We surfaced so I could leave.

"Don't die this time." Law said warningly.

"Aww. You care?" I asked teasingly.

"I'm your captain. Of course I care about the wellbeing of my crewmember." he said it like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I smiled at that and shifting to get my black feathery wings, I took off back to the island.

I found my way back cause I can still sense Koori's presence. I landed on the island and got rid of my wings. Running into the forest I went past it and up to the mountain, where I found him.

"Your alive girl?" he asked surprised. His wounds long healed. I guess demons heal faster than humans.

"Oh yea, and I came for your head." I said darkly.

"Haha, what makes you think that this will turn out any different than the last time we fought?" he asked with an icy tone.

"Cause this time I'm determined to kill you." I said and went in for a punch that he dodged. He created an ice slide, down the mountain that he slid down on. I summoned my wings and flew after him. We ended up on a smaller clearing, where we had room to fight in.

Immediately he shot ice shards at me, that I melted with my fire, as I swiped my left hand to the right.

"So you can use Hell's fire huh? Why didn't you use it before?" he asked curiously.

"I didn't know how to." I simply said and shot a fire ball at him. He's not the only one that can shoot stuff at me now.

He ducked. Taking advantage of that I quickly moved in front of him and round house kicked him in the side of his face, sending him to the right. It looks like I got faster as well. He smacked his palm on the ground and ice spikes shot up at me. I quickly jumped out of the way, and with my anger rising I felt my fire heating up as well.

I smirked at him and made the same move he did. Smacking my palm on the ground and shooting flames up his way. Out of surprise he was too slow to avoid it completely and got burned on his right leg.

"Bitch!" he spat and summoning an ice blade charged at me. I blocked it by bulling out AkaKage from her sheath. Pushing him back I swung down on his left shoulder cutting into it before he swung up and pushed my blade away from his body.

The panic was evident in his movements. Looks like I have the upper hand this time, not the other way around.

"When the fuck did you get this strong?" he hissed at me.

"I was like this from the beginning. I just wasn't ordered to kill you." I replied with a smirk.

He charged at me with the ice blade, swinging it at my head. I ducked and stabbed the end of my katana's handle into his right bibs, breaking a couple. He cursed and jumped back.

Sending more ice shards at me, I swung AkaKage, creating a flame wave, I melted his ice and charged at him. I made several stabbing motions at his vitals, that he either dodged or blocked. But he was getting tired, I could tell. I kicked his stomach, sending him toppling backward and stabbed his right shoulder.

I jumped back, avoiding an ice spike. As he got up, he desperately threw ice shards at me and spike from the ground, witch I just dodged and melted.

We were both panting, steam around us from the ice meeting flames.

AkaKage got stuck in an ice wall again. I ran at Koori with flames surrounding my fists, and punched him in the jaw. He kicked me in the ribs, sending me left. I rolled out of the way of more ice spikes, as I stood back up and sent flame balls at him. This went on for a little while; me sending fire balls at him as he sent ice shads at me.

Once again we stand in front of each other catching our breaths. Me a bit cut up and him burned at places.

As he prepared his final attack, I summoned flames to my hands.

He smacked both his fists into the ground, that created huge ice spikes to come at me. I jumped to the side but because of its size it caught my right leg freezing it. I broke the ice but my leg remained frozen. With a death glare I charged at him. He never ceased his ice attack, but I got close enough to punch him in the nose. I stood on his chest pinning him to the ground, and making it hard to breath, cause of his broken ribs. He sent an ice shard at my head, but I leaned out of the way.

"This is the end." I said and with flames around my hands, grabbed his head and ripped it off. His body turned to ice and shattered into a million little pieces.

I fell to the ground exhausted. I guess that's my first mission accomplished. I grinned up to the sky.

**And that's a wrap. Review and tell me your opinions X3 **


	12. Chapter 12- Wanted Poster

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 12-Wanted Poster**

**Akira's POV**

I rested for a little, but deciding the others would worry so I got up and headed back to the sub. Summoning my black wings I jumped up and flew off into the vast sea.

Not too long after I found that bright yellow submarine of a home and landed on deck.

"Yo." I said smiling.

"Aki-chan!" the ones on deck shouted and ran up to me.

"No, no, no, no. Don't you dare jump on me. I'm injured and exhausted so a meter distance please." I said to them as they instantly backed up. "Thank you." and with that the world started to spin and the ground rushed up to meet me.

**Law's POV**

I caught Akira before she could hit the ground and took her into the infirmary to treat her wounds. There were quite a few cuts and bruises, also her right leg had frost bites all over it, I'm surprised she could stand.

After I put her into her own bed I headed to the control room to speak to Cody about the next island.

Apparently it's a spring island and we'll get there in two days.

Akira woke and came into the infirmary a day an a half after she passed out, asking for painkillers.

"And, why do you need them, may I ask?" I asked as she sat down on one of the beds rubbing her temples.

"Cause I have a killer headache. Isn't it obvious. And you call yourself a doctor." she mumbled the last part but I heard it.

"I have to make sure of the reason you need it, in case of sickness and taking the wrong medicine." I explained as I pulled out what she asked for, from the cabinet of medicines. With a glass of water I handed it to her. She took it and after a quiet thanks walked out.

**Akira's POV**

I seriously hope that painkiller works. Ouch.

I took a shower and went into the kitchen to eat. Its well into the afternoon now but I'm hungry. Oh, and I have to make Law's afternoon snack as well.

So after I ate I made a simple chocolate moose, two of them as I wanted one to and took them into his room.

"Yo." I said as I entered Law's bedroom.

"Ah, my little snack." he took the glass with chocolate moose in from my hands and started eating it happily while I sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"When are we gonna reach the next island?" I asked as I started on my own chocolate moose.

"Tomorrow, if the weather's nice." he answered. He looks like a little kid with that smile and faint blush on his face.

"Haha, you sure love your sweets huh?" I asked smiling. He just answered with a smirk.

I cleaned up the glasses after Law finished and went to my room.

I bought some music sheets so I decided to write down some of the songs I love. Stuff from Slash, Shinedown, Black Veil Brides, Icon For Hire, Halestorm, Alter Bridge, Hammer Fall and Disturbed. I also wrote down the lyrics to them.

I didn't even notice that it was way past midnight by the time I finished all of them. I didn't plan to sleep so I just took out that little diary I got on the last island and read through what I wrote last time.

My best friend always said not to keep my frustration in and not to get aggressive either but write it down instead, so that's what I did. I turned all my frustration into words. Reading over it now, its very colourful, sadistic and homicidal, haha, and its all directed at my beloved captain. ;)

I walked into the galley and greeted everyone.

"Morning Aki-chan." Penguin and Shachi greeted me and most of the others.

I sat down to eat but noticed Bepo fidgeting a lot, and keep glancing from me to Law. Now, what would be the matter?

"Bepo? You ok love?" I asked like a mother would its child. I was an A* student at drama bitches. And it comes in handy most the time.

"I'm sorry." he went his usual depressed. The poor thing has serious issues, but I love him how he is.

"Don't apologize dear. Now, tell me what's bothering you." I said looking at him softly. The others around us, looked at me shocked. Did they not think I'm capable of kindness? Well that's just rude.

"It's…um…nothing." he said not looking into my eyes.

"It's obviously not nothing. You don't have to be afraid to tell me Bepo." I reassured him, and I'm speaking the truth. Out of all the crew, Bepo is my favourite.

"Ahhh, I cant take it anymore! You have a bounty!" he shouted and ran away. I just watched his dust cloud disappear surprised, then looked at Law with an eyebrow raised in question. He looked annoyed that Bepo told me that, which made me smirk.

"How much?" I asked grinning.

" *sigh* its 130 million." he said.

"Haha, yea! I have a bounty bitches! Take that Andy, I actually have a bounty and its more than what you anticipated if we were ever to come here!" I shouted happily as most the crew just sweat dropped.

"Who's this Andy?" Shachi asked from beside me.

"My best friend." I grinned. God I haven't seen the kid in a year. Ever since he went to study abroad. "We always dreamed of what it would be like if we came to this world."

"How much was the bounty he thought you'd have?" Law asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"It was about 90 million I think. Boy was he wrong." I said as my grin widened. "Oh, oh, what's the nickname they gave me? I hope its not something stupid."

" 'Dark Angel.' Portgas D. Akira. Wanted for 130 million beri." Law read from my wanted poster. I squealed in delight and snatched it from him to see.

It was a picture of me after my battle with Koori, flying back to the ship with my black feathery wings. Not bad, I look intimidating with all the blood on me. I just wonder when the marines took that picture though.

The nearer we got to the island the more exited I got. I wanna explore the island and go swimming.

"Calm down Miss Akira." Law said annoyed from beside me.

"But I cant. Think of all the adventure the next island holds." I said grinning. The Straw Hats always get into dangerous adventures wherever they go so why cant we?

As the island come into view my excitement ceased a little as something felt really off. I turned to half wolf and sniffed the air a couple times. Ok weird, the air is filled with the smell of blood.

"Law. There's the smell of blood in the air. And I have a strange feeling." I said as I watched the island get closer.

"Probably a battle you smell, that the wind carried here." he said not really caring.

Suddenly I heard a voice calling.

'help, please help me' a females voice cried. I looked around and saw no one react, and I realised its cause I hear it in my head. Before I could start panicking that I'm going insane, someone's memories flooded my mind.

_I saw a little girl, only 6 years old. Mid length dark purple hair with a full fringe, crystal blue eyes and pail skin. _

_She found a strange fruit that she thought looked funny in the forest near her house. She was hungry so ignoring the strange look of it and unknown to its power, she took a bite and despite its awful taste ate the whole thing. _

_Later on she discovered just what it was that she ate. She knew punishment waited for her for eating it._

_She was tied to a pole and crying, so very afraid. A woman walked up to her and told her to stay still and that it will all be over soon. The witch; the little girl's mother, cast spell after spell on her as she cried out in agony. After the curse was complete she lost consciousness. _

_She was crying and it looked like she was hiding under her bed from someone. Suddenly the door to her room swung open, crashing into the wall. The little girl tried to stay quiet but the man; her step father found her. Pulling her out from under the bed by her hair, he dragged her off to a room, where he tortured her for hours, as the girl kept on crying for him to stop._ I felt my anger spike as more memories showed.

_The girl now older, still hid from the same man but got found over and over again and tortured. She was killed but came back to life every time. _The word 'immortal' crossed my mind, then more memories came.

_This time it was her mother that that did the torturing, but not with tools but magic. The witch used curses and spells to test the boundaries of the girls immortality and devil fruit power. Having the logia ability of water she was forced to practice her powers until she mastered them. But never in her years of growing up did she get any kindness from her mother and step father, only the villagers that live in the town that's on the foot of the mountain that she lives on. _

_Because of her strange eyes she had to put on bandages to hide them. Not being able to see, she trained, and mastered Observational Haki. _I cant believe the grief and sorrow that girl went through. How could they? What kind of a parents are they to do that to their own child?

"-Akira. Miss Akira!" Law's voice brought me back to reality and I found myself sitting on deck, clutching my head with cold sweat over my body.

"What happened? Are you ok?" he asked as he was knelt down beside me with an actual worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine." I said, my voice coming out raspy as if I hadn't used it in ages. I cleared my throat and stood up on shaky legs as Law helped steady me.

"What happened?" he asked once again.

"I saw someone's memories of their life." I said still out of it.

"What? How is that possible?" he asked, letting me go as I can stand properly now.

"I don't know." I sighed composing myself and turning to the island.

'help, please, save me, take me away' I heard that voice in my head again, the voice of the girl who I seen the memories of.

I kept quiet as we neared the island.

As we docked it was weird how quiet it was and there was no one around. That just gave everyone an uneasy feeling.

"Be careful." Law said as we headed into the town that was over the hill.

We walked in silence, full on guard.

Something was off, something was very off with this island. Cody said its meant to be a spring island with its people cheerful and friendly, yet so far we ran into none.

As we got to the town we found out why.

We stood there shocked at the scene in front of us.

Blood everywhere. An the people, everyone's dead. Ripped to pieces. Some of the guys chucked their lunch back up from the scene in front of them. I was close to it too, looking into the lifeless eyes of the dead.

"W-what h-happened h-here?" Penguin asked terrified. Its like if an animal attacked the town and killed everyone in it.

"Find survivors." Law ordered.

"There's no survivors. No one was left alive." I said sharply. I could smell no one alive. We arrived to a ghost town.

"What could have done this?" Shachi asked.

'help me' the voice called again, and I knew just what went down here.

"It was no beast that did this." I said.

I started walking into town. Ignoring the crew's protest, I walked through the mix of blood and body parts, looking for her.

**Ok, I'm sorry this chapter ended really sinister(ish) but you know it had to be done.**

**But who's this Andy? And the girl who is asking for Akira's help?**

**Review and tell me your opinions X3**


	13. Chapter 13 - Prank

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 13-Prank**

**Akira****'****s POV**

As I walked past body after body, Law followed me.

"Where are you going Miss Akira?" he asked from behind me. He's not even fazed by all this, stupid sadistic bastard.

I didn't reply, instead tried to find her.

We found town centre. That place was the worst of all. Bodies more ripped up than ever. Its like they exploded or something.

I looked around and finally spotted her.

Running up to her lifeless body, I knelt down beside her checking for pulse. Her body is cut up and full of wounds, probably suffered from major blood loss as well as a lot of broken bones. Finding no pulse, I called for Law.

"Take her to the infirmary." I said sternly, standing up.

"Don't order-" he glared at me but before he could finish his sentence I cut in.

"I don't care. Do it. Now." I said glaring at him.

Seeing the seriousness in my eyes he grumpily knelt down beside her to check for sign of life.

"She's dead." he said looking back up at me annoyed.

"No. She'll be back." I said and turned away from him. He picked her up confused but did what I asked him to.

"And make sure the others are nowhere near the town." I said as he nodded. After I felt no presence from the crew near the town I started on my work.

I closed my eyes and concentrating, I summoned Hell's fire.

"I call upon thee, by the chains that bind me, lend me your strength. Hell's Fire." I whispered. I could feel my power rising as stomped my right foot on the ground and raised my arms above my head, in a lifting motion. Black flames started to spread around me, swirling in the air and covering the whole town. As my anger increased the heat of the flames did too and burned everything to a crisp.

I walked back towards the sub between the flames.

As I walked out of the black fire, I was met with surprised and somewhat terrified looking Heart Pirates.

Walking past them I went straight to Law's operating room, knowing that that's where he took her.

Jake tried to stop me from going in but I glared at him and he stepped aside. As I opened the door, I found Law leaning over her body, just about to start the operation.

"Stop. There's no need for that." I said determined. He looked up at me confused.

"Her heart started beating again and her lungs work as well." Law said looking at me.

"Good. She's not gonna die that easily." I said going up to the operating table she's lying on.

Her clothes are soaked with blood and there is no patch of skin clean.

"Who is she? How is she still alive?" Law asked as he pulled of the surgery mask and gloves.

"I don't know who she is, but she called out to me for help, and that's exactly what I will do. She's immortal but not bullet-proof." I said looking at him now.

"How do you know that?" he glared at me dangerously. I picked up a scalpel and cut a clean line into her shoulder that isn't covered by fabric. Law watched in wonder as the wound sealed back up after a second leaving no trace. I put the scalpel down and looked at him.

"It was her memories I saw. Don't ask me how cause I don't understand myself. By the way, I burned the town down. The villagers deserve to rest in peace."

"Captain, Aki." Bepo came in concerned.

"What is it Bepo?" Law asked.

"I'm sorry." Bepo apologized, noticing the tense atmosphere.

"Bepo."

"Right. We spotted marines heading this way." he said waiting for an order.

"Have they seen us?" Law asked.

"They have." Bepo answered. Law glanced at me for a second then turned back to his first mate.

"We submerge. Get everyone inside. It would be troublesome to face them now." he said and with a bow Bepo ran off.

"Good decision. But they will blame the destruction of the town on us." I said coldly.

"So what? The final blow is your doing is it not?" he asked smirking.

"Yes, but I'm not the one who killed everyone." I glared at him.

"Yes. Who was it then?" he asked.

"Her." I deadpanned and pointed to the girl on the operating table. I could feel the sub moving underwater and out of reach from the marines.

Law looked at me wide eyed and then looked at her in disbelief.

"But why?" he asked.

"How the fuck should I know that?" I asked annoyed now.

Bepo came into the room again and said we submerged without a hitch.

"Bepo can you help me?" I smiled at him.

"Um, sure. What with?" he asked.

"I need to clean her up, and need help lifting her." I said indicating to the unconscious girl.

"Sure." he said walking up to me and picking her up.

"Can we use your bathroom? I don't want the guys peeking in." I asked Law.

"Yea. But don't make that big a mess though." he said as he cleaned and put away his tools.

"We wont." I said and we went to Law's room.

Bepo helped me with putting her in the bath and while I washed her, he went off to clean her clothes. I got a long light blue t-shirt and black leggings for her that I put on after Bepo lifted her out of the bath and I dried her.

Now she's sleeping peacefully on my bed. I took the black bandages off her eyes and washed them too.

She's actually quite pretty. Long purple hair that reaches down to her butt with a full fringe covering her eyes. Pale skin, quite skinny but not awfully so. When I was washing her I discovered a lot of scars. Mostly an animal's claw marks on her right upper arm, lower left arm, right thighs, left lower leg and one on her left side, just above her hip, and the scars are from a pretty big animal. I wonder how she got them.

After a while I got bored of watching her sleep and decided to prank the boys.

I sneaked into the guy's bathroom and put pink hair dye into the shampoo. Now to just wait it out.

I made Law a strawberry cheese cake and brought it to him along a cup of coffee for his afternoon snack.

"We cleaned her and she's sleeping in my room at the moment. Bepo washed her clothes as well." I said as I waited for him to finish eating.

"Why did you bring her here? She might attack us like she did the villagers." Law said.

"I don't know, instinct. And if she does, I'll stop her." I said shrugging. Law just sighed and finished his dessert.

"Your responsible for her." he said as I took his empty plate from him.

"Of course." I said. There hasn't been any major arguments lately, I'm getting bored.

Dinner came quicker than I thought and now I'm enjoying my food but keeping a lookout for the one that suffered my prank.

"Aki-chan. Are you sure that its safe to have that girl onboard?" Penguin asked from beside me.

"She's my responsibility. And yes, she's better off here." I answered.

"Ok. Who done this?" an angry Cody burst into the galley with pink hair and holding his red bandana in his hand, so his hair falls into his eyes slightly.

"Pffft." I started laughing and he turned his angry gaze at me.

"Akira!" he shouted coming up to me.

"What? I was bored. And any sane person knows to run the other way when I'm bored." I laughed.

"This is not funny. How do I get this out of my hair?" he asked franticly.

"Oh, but it is." I laughed again. "But don't worry, somehow you pull the pink look off quite well." I said smirking and I could see a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Your helping me get it out." he said then grabbing my arm dragged me off. Luckily I've finished my meal already so I just went along without a word. At least it gives me something to do. I could just feel Law's death glare on my back though.

He dragged me into the guys bathroom.

"Get it out, now." he glared at me.

"Chill dude, its only temporary, it will come out with a few washes." I said still amused.

"Where'd you get the hair dye from any way?" he asked arms crossed.

"I have my ways." I winked at him and he blushed a little. "Lets get it out now." I said talking my gloves off, and revealing the ragged scar on my wrists.

After washing his hair like six times, it finally came out. Although it still had that pink tint in his white hair. I dare say nothing, I don't wanna wash it again.

"Thanks, it actually came out." Cody smiled at me as he put his shirt back on. He tied the jumpsuit's arms around his waist and took off his black t-shirt so I could wash his hair. I could only sweat drop and nod quietly to his comment.

"I don't think that the girl's gonna wake up anytime soon, so can I hang with you in the control room?" I asked innocently.

"If you want to. But don't you need sleep?" he asked. I gave him a look. "Right, you don't sleep. But captain -"

"I don't care what he says." I cut him off and walked out of the bathroom towards the control room, with Cody behind me.

On the way there we ran into Law.

"I see you fixed your little prank." he said looking at Cody darkly, as he just stood there awkwardly. What's Law's problem with Cody? Seriously, he's been giving him the evils since I talked to him.

"I did, now if you excuse us?" I said as I was about to walk past him, he grabbed my arm.

"And where are you going, may I ask?" he glared at me.

"None of your business." I glared back at him.

Before we could argue further Cody stepped in.

"Akira was just coming to help me organize some charts." Cody lied.

"Really." Law turned his glare at Cody.

"Its none of your business what I do, now let go of me." I glared at him darkly.

"Watch your tongue or I'll cut it out." Law said with a dark tone that promised nothing good.

"I'd like to see you try." I said with a similar dark tone.

At this point Cody didn't know what to do, he just hoped we didn't kill each other.

"Be my guest Miss Akira." Law smirked as he shoved me against the wall and pulled out a scalpel.

"I'll show you what happens, when you disobey me." he said as he rested the scalpel's flat side on my lower lip. Memories of my first death came back to me. When they cut off my hand then my head. All emotion dissolved from my face and I just stared at him with dead eyes.

"I'm not afraid of you." I said. Law got a bit surprised at my sudden change of mood and looked at me wide eyed. "There's nothing you can do to scare me. I died twice already, the first time even tortured. I'm no longer afraid to die, or feel pain." hearing my words he let me go frowning.

"There's more to life than just death and pain, Miss Akira." he said.

"Is that so?" I asked, emotion still not present on my face. Before he could say anything more I walked away.

Cody followed me after a short while.

We sat in silence in the control room.

"You don't have to feel so awkward, you know." I said braking the silence.

"What was that earlier? You seemed dead inside." he asked concerned.

"When you loose your loved ones right in front of your eyes and experience the same death straight after. Something precious inside of you dies alongside them." I said with a sight.

"But your part of this crew. We're your family now. So you have to fight and never give up on life. Captain thinks the same, even if he doesn't show it, he cares, we all care about you Akira, so please don't say that." he said looking into my eyes and all I could see is pure sincerity in them. Tears built up in my eyes and ran down my face, I quickly looked down, avoiding his gaze. I don't wanna show weakness. Stop.

I felt arms around me as I realized Cody pulled me into a hug.

"You don't have to put on a strong face, share your hurt with us because we're here for you and always will be." he softly said tightening his hold around me. I hugged him back and sobbed into his chest. Ever since I started here, I felt more alone than ever. Loneliness is a bitch and I hate her.

**Ok, that's a wrap. Akira got Law a bit jealous for handing around Cody. But in the end she opened up a bit to Cody, but what will Law think about this?**

**Please review X3**


	14. Chapter 14 - Weakness

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 14-Weakness**

**Law's POV**

The look on Akira's face surprised me a lot. It's like she lost all hope on life, and there's only a handful of stuff that keeps her here.

After she walked off with Cody, I went to my room. I started reading a medic book but Akira's expression wouldn't leave my mind. She looked very lonely and its as if she dint care if she lives or dies.

Failing to concentrate I stood up and headed to the control room.

The sight that I walked in on surprised me even more. Akira was in Cody's arm sobbing. I felt that dark throb in my chest again as he held her, witch only made me more annoyed.(woo he's jealous XD)

"What's going on?" I glared at Cody, as he abruptly let her go. She finally realized my presence. I could see a bit of fear in her wide eyes as she looked at me. She suddenly stood up and ran out of the room.

"Get back to work." I ordered Cody and ran after Akira.

I quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Miss Akira." I said wanting to know what's wrong with her.

"No, let me go." she cried struggling against my grip. I held onto both her arms keeping her still.

"Did Cody do something to you?" I asked. If he did he is as good as dead.

Why am I so emotional when it comes to this chick? There's something seriously wrong with me.

"No, he didn't do anything. Now let go." she tried to get free but I didn't let her.

"No. What's wrong?" I asked again. But before she could answer I picked her up and moved into my room. We could talk better in here, and put her down on my bed. She moved to the furthest side of the bed from me and curled up in a ball, still crying.

"Whatever problem your facing you know I'm here to help." I said softly. To witch she looked at me surprised.

"You wont understand." she said. She looks so fragile it pains me. I just want to comfort her and make her pain disappear.

"You don't know until you tell me." I sat down beside her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked down and contemplated if she should tell me or not. In the end she told me about her worries and how lonely she is here.

"The crew is your new family now, you have to get used to that and if you open up a bit more to them then they will to you. We look out for each other and protect one another." I said to her. She stopped crying a long time ago.

"Then I'm glad I'm part of this crew." she said smiling and leaned back on my pillow, shutting her eyes out of exhaustion.

"Rest, you went through enough drama today." I said pulling the covers over her body. Within a few seconds she was sound asleep.

The redness around her eyes disappeared already and she looks at peace sleeping. I took my time taking in her features. Those big eyes with long eyelashes, soft tan skin, I rested my palm on her cheek, stroking it with my thumb. My eyes moved down to her slightly parted full lips. They look so soft and tempting, I found myself leaning down to meet her lips with mine, but stopped myself as I realised what I was doing. I stood up and sat down at my desk. What's wrong with me? Am I that weak to give into temptation?

**Akira's POV**

Consciousness slowly came back to me and I realized that for once I had no nightmares and slept through the whole night. Happy about that fact I turned on my side, but found myself against something soft and warm. Mind still hazy I snuggled up to the source of warmth. I heard a chuckle, no scratch that I felt it, and it came from the warm thing that I'm laying against.

I snapped my eyes open only to be met with dark tanned skin. Realizing it's a person I quickly sat up.

"Law!" I shouted in surprise.

"Morning." he said smirking and shirtless, I felt my self blush as I stared at his naked chest and his gorgeous abs.

"Take a picture it will last longer." I snapped my head up to his face at the amusement in his tone. His voice sounded thick with sleep, and I could just melt at his voice right now. Argh no, I need to get outa here.

"Shut up." I glared and tried to flee but he caught me by the waist and pulled me back down onto my back and hovered over me, successfully caging me in. Oh no.

"You look flustered, is there something wrong?" he asked smirking. He knows what's wrong, damn arrogant prick.

"You know exactly what's wrong, get off me." I said pushing at his chest. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand, preventing me from using them.

"What if I don't want to?" he whispered in my ear, voice dripping with seduction. Oh shit I need to get out, now!

"G-get off." I stuttered.

"Oh, but the fun just began." he whispered as he licked the shell of my ear sending a shiver down my spine. I struggled against his grip but to no avail.

I froze as I felt him bite my ear and I swear my face is probably the same red as Eustass's hair if not darker.

"Sensitive are we?" he purred in my ear.

"Quit it." I whimpered.

"But I finally found your weakness and I cant say I'm not enjoying this." he smirked at me and my blush just darkened.

"Eh?" I looked towards Law's door. "Shit. She's waking up. Get off." I said and this time he did. I jumped off his bed and sprinted to my room that's right across his.

Stupid body reacting to him like that.

I opened my door as I composed myself and sat down beside the girl on the bed.

"Morning." I smiled softly at her. She was awake and sat up.

"Where am I?" she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"On a submarine and in my room." I said as she looked at me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Portgas D. Akira." I replied.

"What happened to me?" she asked looking around.

"Well, you asked for my help and I bought you here. Your safe with us." I said, she looked confused.

"I asked for your help? I'm sorry." he said looking down in shame.

"Why are you apologizing? Its normal to ask for help if you need it, and seeing your memories, I'm more than happy to take you away from that life." I said looking her in the eyes. She has such pretty eyes, crystal blue and the sclera(white bit) is black, yea it looks demonic but I like it.

"Oh my god, I pushed my memories into your mind? I'm so sorry." she apologized bowing.

"Don't worry about it. But how did you do it exactly?" I asked but before she could answer Law stepped into the room, and we looked at him. He is fully clothed now.

"This is Trafalgar Law. The captain and doctor of this sub." I said to her.

"Your pirates?" she asked.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" He asked as he pulled my chair to the bed and sat down.

"No." she said.

"Can you please explain how you sent me your memories?" I asked again and she looked uncertain. "Its ok, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Telepathy. I can send and receive thoughts, but only if I want to. I must have unconsciously sent you it. I'm sorry." she explained.

"No more apologies. I told you it's fine." I smiled and she nodded. "What's your name?"

"Um, I don't have one." she said embarrassed.

"What? Those monsters you call parents didn't even have the decency to give you a name?" all the anger I felt from her memories came back and she just shook her head.

"Miss Akira, calm down." Law said as I sent him a glare but he just returned it.

"I'm sorry." she said thinking its her fault we started glaring at each other.

"No, don't be. He's generally just a prick." I said turning back to her.

"Watch your mouth." Law warned.

"Then treat me with respect." I bit back.

"Earn my respect." he said glaring.

"That goes for you too." I said, then I remembered the other occupant of the room. "Sorry. How bout I give you a name?" I asked.

"Would you?" she seemed to cheer up for that.

"Yep. Now lets see." I said as I thought for a moment then I came up with the perfect name, with a huge grin I looked at her. "Xena, what do you think?"

She smiled at me and nodded. "Xena. I like it. Thank you." she said and hugged me. Taken by surprise it took me a little to hug her back.

"And how old re you?" Law asked.

"Around 20 I think. I never celebrated my birthday so I'm not too sure." she replied then looked at me. "You feel different, not quite human." she said to me.

"Um. I am human as far as I know, but I work for Death as his assassin." I explained.

"Ah that makes sense then." he replied in thought.

"But you're the one that's not human." I said and she looked at me with fear in her eyes. "Don't be scared we wont think less of you for it. The first mate is a talking polar bear, I don't think I anyone would mind." I reassured her.

"I'm only half human, on my mother's side, but my father is a demon." she said looking into my eyes searching for rejection but she found none as I hugged her again.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Right Law?" I said and looked at him as he agreed. I let her go and she looked like she remembered something, and looked around the room frantically.

"Where's Loki?" she asked and as on cue something appeared beside her.

First it was just a floating black top hat with a light blue silk scarf tied around it, then the body of a white arctic fox appeared. Kind of like the Cheshire cat from Jonny Depp's version of Alice in Wonderland. The fox had green eyes and its ears were pushed down by the hat.

"You called?" he said floating beside her.

"Loki." she hugged him, making his top hat drop to her lap. "I thought you left me." she said as she let go of him.

"I could never abandon you." he said as he picked his top hat up with his long fluffy tail and placed it back on his head.

"And, who may you be, demon?" I asked, he definitely smelled like blood and decaying flesh with a tint of cinnamon.

"How do you know what I am girl?" he asked with a dark tone.

"I can smell it." I said glaring back.

"Then you must be Death's little assassin that all of Hell is talking about." he said with a grin.

"Yea." I smirked.

"You ended up in better hands than I thought." he said to Xena. I felt Death's presence and picked up my skull book from my desk and sat back down.

[Hello Akira. I see you found the half blood girl. Look after her and protect her from her mother.] he said and I glared at 'half blood', I hate it when people are called that.

[You also gave her a name, well done, she's your responsibility now.] he said and with that disappeared again.

"Ok, apparently your staying with me." I said to Xena happily. "Death's orders."

"Thank you." she said happily.

"Is there anything I should know about as captain?" Law asked her.

"I'm immortal and a logia Devil Fruit user. I control water and liquids in general." she said, Law nodded and left the room.

"Ok, your clothes are washed and after you change I'll take you to have breakfast." I said as both our stomachs grumbled. I pointed to the pile of clothes at the end of her bed and as she got up she got dressed. I changed as well.

She wore her own black leggings that she left past her heel and half covering her foot, a black long sleeved shirt that has a low cut neckline and drops under her shoulder with the sleeves hugging her arm and going over her knuckles with a hole for her thumb, a purple dress that reaches to her mid thigh and its spaghetti strapped, a light purple ribbon tied around her neck with the bow on the left side, but wearing no shoes.

I changed into black skinny jeans, an orange strapless tank top, my boots and an orange and black striped zip up hoodie that I rolled the sleeves up to the elbow of, and a pair of fingerless gloves, also my usual belt and jewellery.

"Do you need shoes?" I asked.

"No, I don't wear shoes." she said smiling. I nodded then I remembered her black bandage and gave it back to her. She put it back over her eyes and we left for the galley, Loki floating beside her.

**Done XD haha Law found her weakness ;P **

**Review and tell me if its shit or not**


	15. Chapter 15 - New Nakama

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 15-New Nakama**

**Akira's POV**

As we entered the galley all eyes were on us. I gave them a warning glare and went to my usual seat. Penguin sat to the other side by Shachi so Xena can sit by me.

"Aki-chan who is this?" the asked at the same time. I gave Xena a look to indicate to introduce herself.

"My name is Xena, nice to meet you." she said with a smile. I can tell she really likes the fact that she can introduce herself now that she has a name. The others introduced themselves as well.

"Miss Xena is joining the crew, the same rules apply to her as Miss Akira." Law told the guys. Before they stormed her with questions I told them to back off and that she needs to eat.

She didn't eat all that much though.

"What's wrong? Don't you like the food?" Bepo asked her.

"Ah, no that's not it." she said blushing a little.

"It's ok, you can eat as much as you want. No one bites." I said to her.

"Liar. _You_ bite." Penguin said remembering his unfortunate experiences.

"You deserved it." I smirked. "I only bite if I'm provoked."

"Your like puppy." she said smiling at me.

"A puppy, how so?" I asked laughing a little.

"You get easily excited, then calm right down." she replied pointing at me with her fork.

"That's called being bi-polar." I giggled.

The guys were a bit creeped out by Loki, but got over it.

After breakfast I gave her a little tour of the sub, and answered all her questions.

"Your such good friends with everyone." she smiled.

"They're my family." I smiled back at her. "And now your part of that family as well."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Of course. Oh by the way. I've seen your memories, I feel like it should only be fair if you see mine." I said.

"Ok, but can we go back to your room?" she asked as I nodded and led the way back.

We sat on the bed cross-legged and facing each other.

"Close your eyes and focus on what you want to show me. I have to make physical contact to see it better." she said and place both hands on my temples.

I closed my eyes and saw my life replay from when I was small.

What I thought were hours, turned out to be only a couple of minutes as she pulled her hands back and smiled at me.

"You had a great life in that other world." she smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Hey can you play?" I asked as I picked up my guitar.

"Actually I can, but the one with only four strings." she said to witch I cheered.

"That's the base guitar, this is the lead guitar in a band." I told her. "On the next island we can get you a base and see what you can do." I smirked.

"I would appreciate it." she said happily.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, we're friends." I grinned an so did she.

After lunch we spent our time by playing music. I gave her the music I wrote up earlier and she looked over them and memorised most. I also played some of them for her. Its good to talk to another girl, especially with one that has a similar interest.

We went to the kitchen to prepare Law's afternoon snack. I made a batch of blueberry muffins with the help of Xena. She seemed very happy that she could help. I took one and along a cup of coffee delivered it to Law. The rest is ours.

"I made blue berry muffins today with Xena's help." I said as I put them on his desk.

"How is she doing?" he asked, and I knew its not her health he's asking about.

"She doing great. She likes the sub and the guys." I said as I sat down.

"That's good. Anything else?" she asked eating his muffin.

"She can play base guitar, I wanna get her one." I grinned.

"That gives her a job on the crew then, as a musician." he said and smirked at me.

"Then that means I'll have to play too?" I asked with my face in my hands.

"Yes, and sing. You do have a beautiful voice I don't see the point in not using it." I looked up at him surprised.

"Do you have a fever Law?" I asked.

"No. Why?" he glared at me.

"Cause you just complemented me." I said in disbelief.

"Don't get used to it." he said and shooed me out so he could get back to work.

I went to my room as Xena was there.

"Hey." she smiled at me as I entered.

"Hey, I have the perfect song in mind for you." I said as I grabbed my guitar. "It reminds me of you."

She grinned and I started playing 'I'm Alive' by Becca.

_**Noting I say comes out right **_

_**I cant love without a fight**_

_**No one ever knows my name**_

_**When I pray for sun, it rains**_

_**I'm so sick of wasting time**_

_**But nothing's moving in my mind**_

_**Inspiration cant be found**_

_**I get up and fall but…**_

She looks really happy for the song, so with a smirk I play on.

_**I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh yea**_

_**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me **_

_**Reaching for heaven**_

_**I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die**_

_**I'll live my life, I'm alive!**_

_**Every lover breaks my heart**_

_**And I know it from the start**_

_**Still I end up in a mess**_

_**Every time I second guess**_

_**All my friends just run away**_

_**When I'm having a bad day**_

_**I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason**_

_**I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh yea**_

_**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me **_

_**Reaching for heaven**_

_**I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die**_

_**I'll live my life, I'm alive!**_

_**When I'm bored to death at home **_

_**When he wont pick up the phone**_

_**When I'm stuck in second place**_

_**Those regrets I cant erase**_

_**Only I can change the end**_

_**Of the movie in my head**_

_**There's no time for misery **_

_**I wont feel sorry for me**_

_**I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh yea**_

_**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me **_

_**Reaching for heaven**_

_**I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die**_

_**I'll live my life, I'm alive!**_

_**I'm alive! I'm alive! Oh yea**_

_**Between the good and bad is where you'll find me **_

_**Reaching for heaven**_

_**I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die**_

_**I'll live my life**_

_**I'll live my life**_

_**I'm alive!**_

I finished and she jumped on me with a hug.

"Hahaha, wait, wait, at least wait till I put down the guitar." I said as she let go of me with the biggest grin on her face.

"I'm good now." I said after I put my treasure in a safe place.

"Thank you! No one ever sang a song for me. No one was ever this nice to me." she said squeezing me a little as I hugged her back.

"I will protect you no matter what." I said smiling softly at her.

She wanted to learn that song so until and even after dinner I was teaching it to her.

She got her own room, right beside mine.

But she came into mine in the end in the light blue long t-shirt I gave her that goes over her butt. Her black bandages are gone from her eyes. Loki floating beside her.

"Can I sleep with you? I don't wanna be on my own." she said embarrassed.

"Of course you can." I said smiling and she ran to my bed and climbed in.

I put down the book I was reading, changed into the huge t-shirt and squeezed in beside her.

"Good night nee-chan." said closing her eyes. (nee-chan=big sis in Japanese)

"Good night Xena." I said softly. Loki curled up at the end of the bed and fell asleep as well.

Soon enough I found sleep take over me as well.

Like every other night I had my nightmares haunt me again but this time they were mixed in with Xena's memories as well.

I found myself screaming with ice cold black fire swirling all around my room. Xena tried to put out the fire with her water but couldn't so she turned to me, the source of it all. As she tried to calm me down and stop my screaming, she had to hold me down by her water.

My body registering that as a threat and attacked her. In my hazy mind, panic took over as I saw her as a source of danger and tried to kill her.

I sent my flames at her as she defended herself with her water.

Suddenly my door burst open and we stopped to look at who is at the door.

"What's going on here?" Law demanded.

Xena and I were facing each other with our power swirling around us. At his words we dropped our powers making them disappear.

I snapped out of whatever defence state I was in and looked around in panic.

"Oh no." I said weakly as I fell to my knees. The room was quite a big mess and Xena, Xena was burned on her arms and legs. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I said as tears ran down my face and I clutched my head.

"Akira." Law said in worry as he come up to me and knelt down beside me. "Its ok, your ok." he said as he pulled me into a hug.

Xena leaned against the wall and slid down sitting, looking at us wide eyed.

"I hurt her." I cried into his chest.

"Shh, its ok. She'll be fine." he said as he rubbed reassuring circles on my back.

"Akira." Xena's weak voice called for me. Law turned so I could see her. She looked a bit scared.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, I'm so sorry." I said to her.

She shook her head and crawled up to us. "Are you ok, you looked like you had a terrible nightmare." she said worried. I cant believe after I attacked her, she still worries about me.

"I'm sorry." I said as I let go of Law and hugged her.

"Don't be. Your probably not used to sleeping beside anyone." she said softly. I stopped crying and calmed down now. "I understand why you refuse to sleep now."

"What happened here?" Law asked again.

"I woke up to her thrashing violently in her sleep, and the next thing I know the room is in flames, I tried to put it out but I couldn't, so I tried to wake her up, to witch she attacked me, and I defended myself." Xena explained still holding me.

"She thought you to be a source of danger and threatening her life, so her unconscious protected her." Loki said as he appeared behind Law's shoulder.

"I think its best that you don't sleep in the same room." Law said.

"But, why was your fire ice cold at the start?" she looked at me concerned.

"Sorrow, Hell's fire turns cold if the wielder is upset." Loki said.

Law went to the infirmary with Xena to treat her burns, and I cleaned up my room. Luckily nothing broke or burned or soaked.

**Why do all my chapters end up on a bad note? -_-'**

**Is there something wrong with me?**

**I have a three week deadline with this as I finish college then and I loose access to a printer, the need of printing this out is huge as I wanna make a book so don't be surprised if I update several times a day XD**

**Please review and give me your opinions X3 **


	16. Chapter 16 - Meeting My Twin

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 16-Meeting My Twin**

**Akira****'****s POV**

At breakfast the atmosphere between me and Xena was a bit awkward as I still felt really bad for what I've done.

"Stop worrying about it already. You did it unconsciously." she said from beside me. I looked at her surprised then I remembered that she can read minds.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down in shame.

"What happened that made Akira act like Bepo?" Cody asked as he came up to our table.

"Nothing really." I said averting my eyes.

After breakfast we surfaced, cause Xena wanted to train her water techniques and I wanted to train a bit as well.

I watched her train for a while.

Its so beautiful, its like a dance as water swirls around her and she moves with grace and flowing motions in her limbs.

I decided to do the same but with my fire. I summoned it and practiced control over it. In the end we joined each other and as our fire and water touched it made steam.

After a while she went back to her ow training though and summoning my black feathery wings I walked up to Law who was laying on Bepo's stomach and watching us train.

"I'm gonna go for a flight. I'll be back later." I said to him as he nodded and I took off into the air.

So here I am now miles away from the sub, flying to where the wind carries me. Its such a good feeling and so relaxing.

I spotted a small ship in the distance and flew closer out of curiosity.

I stopped abruptly in the air as I recognized the person on the tiny ship. I gulped as happiness bubbled up inside me and I flew straight at him.

"Ace!" I shout as I flew into him, hugging his chest. We fell backwards and unfortunately into the sea.

He went limp in my arms but making my wings disappear, I swam to the surface and pulled him back onto his boat.

"Haha, sorry about that." I said sheepishly.

"Warn them before you fly into people would you?" he asked a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so happy to finally meet my twin brother." I said as I hugged him again.

He froze as he looked at me.

"Yo-your alive?" he asked. Pushing me back by my shoulders.

"Yeah, Ace I came back." I said looking into his eyes smiling.

"How?" he asked in disbelief.

I explained everything to him; what happened to me the past 20 years, how I got back and my contract with Death.

"Wow. You had a lot going on recently then, huh?" he asked smiling brightly at me.

"Yup." I smiled back.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you. Gramps said you died at birth but I always felt that your alive." he said happily. I'm so happy he believed in me.

"Ace, thank you for believing in me. How has your life been." I asked and he happily talked about his brothers, the Whitebeard Pirates and the mission he's on.

"Be care full Ace, he's strong." I warned him of Blackbeard, frowning.

"I know, but I have to take care of this." he said. Without us noticing it became the afternoon, I guess time flew by as we talked.

"It was so good catching up with you." I said and then my stomach rumbled.

"Haha you too. Wanna stay for dinner?" he asked.

"Only if I can cook." I smirked.

"Lets see who can catch the biggest fish." he smirked at me as we stood up.

"Your on." and as if on cue a sea king appeared.

"Dibs on that one." Ace said and jumped into an attack.

"Fine." I said and jumped into the water to catch my own pray. I shifted into a mermaid and looked for another sea king.

I swam around until I spotted a huge snake looking one. Smirking I swam towards it and started my attack. I kicked its head with my tail and got its attention, I swam back to Ace's ship. Jumping out of the water I shifted back to normal, the sea king followed me and summoning my black flames I its head killing it.

After my attack I landed on the boat and smirked at Ace.

"Not bad sis." he grinned at me. Looking at his catch I grinned back at him.

"You too. So which one's bigger?" I asked.

"Who cares, lets eat." he said as he cut giant chunks off both sea kings and handed them to me to prepare.

I made good use of his tiny kitchen and made a lot of sea king meat.

"Bon appetit brother." I said as he started eating and soon enough I joined him.

I know he can eat a lot but seeing it in person is just wow. Am I rally related to him? And then his narcolepsy kicked in and he fell asleep. Taking that time, I drew Mihawk's moustache on his face.

Snickering I sat back down and he woke up.

"What…I fell asleep again didn't I?" he said sweat dropping.

"Yup." I smirked a mischievous grin. (if that's possible) I feel like the Hitachiin twins XP

"What have you done?" he asked me sceptically.

"Whatever do you mean brother?" I asked mock innocently. He stood up and walked to a mirror.

"Akira!" he shouted annoyed and I burst out laughing.

"Your rocking the Mihawk look." I gave him the thumbs up and said between laughter.

"Your dead meat." he said then started chasing me around the ship.

After a while he gave up and sat back down to eat.

"Yea, I win." I cheered but sat down beside him. With a wet cloth I rubbed the pen off his face. "Cant have 'Fire Fist' looking like a moron now can we." I winked at him and he laughed. It feels so nice to be with him, its amazing how well we click despite only just meeting, but then again we are twins, and twins supposed to have that connection.

"Right. I need to go back to my crew or Law will bite my head off for going off for so long." I said after we cleared everything away.

"I'll see you around sis." he said as he gave me a bear hug.

"I'm certain we will." I grinned. "Take care of yourself, kay?" I said as I summoned my wings.

"You too." he called after me as I jumped up into the air, with a last goodbye I flew off in the direction of the sub.

I was grinning the whole way back there.

As I spotted the sub I did a couple of spins and landed, making my wings disappear.

"Akira. Where were you? I was so worried." Xena ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"You have no idea what a day I had." I grinned more happy than ever. Now I'm determined to save his life.

"Would you care to share, Miss Akira?" Law said glaring at me.

We moved into the galley and I told them how I met Ace and the day I spend with him. Xena was happy that after so long I was reunited with my twin. I was brought into this world with him after all. Law forgave me for it too.

Xena isn't allowed to sleep with me anymore after this morning.

And I could sleep anyway, thoughts of Ace occupied my mind all night.

As morning come I walked into the kitchen to make everyone's breakfast. Ryan commented on my overly happy mood but I just brushed it off.

"Why are you so happy in the morning?" Shachi asked.

"Who's murder are you planning?" Penguin asked.

"How rude. Cant a girl be happy and not get accused of homicide?" I asked mock offended.

"She's still happy from meeting Ace." Xena said giggling. I hugged her as I looked at the two head mechanics.

"Yea that's right." I grinned.

"Good to see you so happy for once." Law said as I looked at him surprised. "At least now you wont hurt anyone." he smirked, but I replied with throwing my empty glass at this head. He dodged and it shattered on the wall behind him. Luckily it didn't get anyone and it got cleaned up.

"That doesn't cont for you." I smirked back.

"Why are you so cold to me Miss Akira, have I done something?" he asked.

"You're an arrogant prick, and I don't like you." I said but kept my smirk up as did he.

"What if I make you like me?" he asked.

"Good luck with that." I said amused.

"Challenge accepted." he smirked mischievously.

"Anyway I wanna go somewhere today." I said to him.

"Oh yea, and where is that?" he asked.

"Shy island." I simply said as everyone stared at me like I grew a second head. "It exists, I should know. I want a couple of dials so I thought I'll fly up there, shouldn't be that hard." I said as I sat up and bought my dirty dished to the kitchen.

When I came back I was bombarded with questions about its existence.

"Of course it exists. We're on the Grand Line for crying out loud, what _doesn't_ exist?" I asked annoyed.

"Can I go with?" Xena asked.

"Can you fly?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Actually I can." she grinned.

"That's awesome." I said as I hugged her. This is so cool, now I wont be going alone and can share my experience with her. I pulled her into my room to change and get ready.

I put on my usual stuff. And I gave her a light blue shirt that is sleeveless and the strap is tied at the back of her neck, and black short jean shorts. She wore her black shirt and leggings under them to hide her scars though and her black bandage over her eyes.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready." she said and we left my room, AkaKage strapped to my belt.

We went up to the deck where Law met us.

"Don't get into trouble you two." he said mainly looking at me.

"We wont." I smirked at him and summoned my wings.

"Water soul." I watched as Xena turned her whole body to water and hovered above deck.

"Wow, that's cool." I said grinning at her.

"Thanks." she smiled and with a jump I took into the air as Xena followed me up.

We went up for quite a long time.

The Straw Hats were pushed up by an extremely fast moving stream, of course its taking us longer.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Xena asked from beside me.

"Not really. But that's the fun part." I winked at her and sped up.

We hit the clouds and it took us bit till be went through it and into a clearing above the clouds. I spotted the waterfall looking cloud and sniffing the air, tool off in that direction, Xena following me confused.

Soon enough we came up to that big building thing with the words 'Heaven's Gate' written over it, I spotted that old woman who asks for your money and hid behind a cloud turning to face Xena.

"We need to sneak past her otherwise we'll be looked at as criminals." I whispered to her.

"Eh? But why?" she whispered back confused.

"She asks for and entrance fee. I don't wanna pay, so she will label us criminals." I explained as she nodded in understanding.

We flew over that building unnoticed and headed up the waterfall l looking cloud. Following its swirling road we ended up atop the white sea, with Skypea in front of us.

I had to take a moment to take in its beauty. Seeing this in life really is a lot more beautiful than through a laptop screen.

"Wow, so it really is real." Xena said in wonder and I sent her a grin.

"Lets go." I said and headed for Angel Beach.

I'm so exited I can hardly contain it.

**That's it for now, I have to stop her because what comes next I want to put in a new chapter so enjoy and please review XD**


	17. Chapter 17 - Skypea

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 17-Skypea**

**Akira****'****s POV**

We flew above the White-White Sea towards Angel Beach. On the way there we saw Nami who spotted us but we just waved at her and kept going.

As we landed on the beach we looked around for a little bit, witch gave me time to fan girl a little.

"OMG, OMG, OMG. The Straw Hats are still here and we get to meat them. OMG, that means I get to meet Luffy. And Luffy being Ace's brother makes him my brother. OMG this is amazing." I fangirled while Xena just looked at me like I'm crazy.

"When you done doing…whatever it is that your doing, can we get on with what we came here for?" Xena asked sweat dropping.

"Oh, right." I said and took off into the air again, towards the big stairs thingy.

We spotted the Straw Hats and the two natives.

"Luffy!" I shouted as I flew into him and knocked him over with a hug.

"Jesus Christ Akira. Warn me before you fly off like that!" Xena said and hit me upside the head.

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry." I said laughing as I got off Luffy.

"Who are you guys?" Luffy asked as I pulled him up to stand.

" 'Dark Angel' Portgas D. Akira, wanted for 130 million Beries, correct?" Robin asked.

"Yup. And this is Xena." I said grinning.

"Huh? Your Ace's sister?!" every Straw Hat exclaimed, except Luffy, Robin and Nami who wasn't here.

"Yea, I'm his twin." I grinned as I made my wings disappear and Xena turned back to normal.

"Wow. You have weird powers." Usopp said.

"Thanks." both me and Xena said. Suddenly I found myself on the ground again with Luffy on top of me in a hug.

"Your alive!" he said.

"Yes I am." I laughed as he got off me and sat beside me.

"Ace always said that his twin is alive somewhere out there." he said. "Which makes you my big sister." he said grinning his usual huge grin.

"That it does." I returned his grin.

We took our conversation into the old man's house. Sanji tried to flirt with us but I threatened him with his manhood and he stopped.

As he went off to cook something with Pagaya, we talked to the others. Of course Luffy wanted to know what happened to me and why I abandoned Ace, I explained to him all that I told Ace and told him about yesterday and my day with my twin. He was really happy that I met Ace and that I found him.

"I've decided. Aki your joining my crew." Luffy said grinning.

"She cant!" Xena shouted at him.

"Xena its ok. Luffy I'm already part of the Heat Pirates." I said pointing to the tattoo below my left collar bone.

"Aww, but your cool." he said slightly depressed.

"Thanks. Tell you what. Every time we meet again I hang out with you guys and I swear I will never turn against you. Siblings promise?" I asked him, which cheered him up and hugged me.

"Siblings promise." he said.

"So you're a swordsman?" Zoro asked as he spotted AkaKage strapped to my waist.

"Yup." I said as I pulled her off and held her in my lap.

"What's your dream Aki?" Luffy asked me. I had to think about it for a second. I never really thought of my dream now that I'm here.

"To see the whole word, have crazy adventures full of danger and do all that with the people I love." I said grinning.

"That's awesome you should really join my crew." he said again.

"Haha, I cant. But I do believe that you will be Pirate King so never give up little bro." I said as I took off his straw hat to ruffle his hair.

"Aren't you supposed to believe in your own captain?" Xena asked me sweat dropping.

"But I believe in my cute little brother." I said hugging Luffy.

"Never mind." she sighed.

"How did you get here Akira-san?" Robin asked me.

"Flying, we flew up here." I said grinning.

"Oh yea, you did have those huge black wings." Usopp commented.

"How did you get past that old lady?" Zoro asked.

"We sneaked past her." I smirked. I'm starting to think I spend way too much time with Law as I smirk too much.

"So I was wandering, could you explain more about these dials you mentioned earlier?" Robin asked Conis.

She explained about the Tone Dial first then everything else. Now I want them even more.

Sanji brought out the food and everybody dug in. OMG it has to be the most delicious thing I have ever ate, and by the looks on the others face I can they are thinking the same thing. I really need to ask Sanji about his cooking methods, now that I have the chance.

He asked about where Nami disappeared off to but Luffy just brushed it off.

Conis and her father then told us about the Upper Yard and how dangerous it is, witch only made me and Luffy wanna go there and explore.

"God, my ass. Lets go there." I cheered as Luffy agreed.

"You cant." Conis protested along with his father.

"Come on it cant be that bad." I said. I know its not that bad cause I saw it, but I cant let them know that. I know Luffy will defeat Enel but I cant interfere.

So as the others discussed Enel and the Upper Yard I asked Pagaya for dials I wanna take back with me, that's the sole purpose we came here in the first place. I'm not interested in the conversation as I heard it once already but let Xena be.

Pagaya gave one of each dial I asked for, he was surprised I knew all of them and three of the ones I really liked. He gave me one of: Breath Dial, Flame Dial, Flash Dial, Flavour Dial, Heat Dial, Impact Dial, Jet Dial and Lamp Dial. He gave me three of the Tone Dials and Vision Dials. The Reject Dial I had to find myself cause he didn't have any. Of course I can't use the cloud based Dials at the blue sea so I didn't ask for them.

"Thanks old man." I smiled at him.

"No problem." he said.

I sat back down by Xena as we listened to the consequences of going to Upper Yard. Everyone who goes there will not return alive.

"That's bullshit. Like God really exist." I said grumpily.

"What's your problem, are you out of your mind?" Usopp asked me panicked.

"Look dude, I've made a contract with Death, so that takes me to Demon's side. And even if God was real I don't think he would be living with humans." I said. Ok, Enel and his God bullshit just pisses me of now. Stupid arrogant shitty people who think they're all that and label themselves God. But I'm happy that Luffy will teach that lightning brain a good lesson and knock him off his oh so high horse.

Everyone looked at me funny as I smirked suddenly.

"Oh don't worry about her, she's just extremely bi-polar." Xena said, being already used to my antics, she's no longer surprised.

Everybody chorused an 'ahh' in understanding and went back to their conversation.

"But that smirk just makes people wonder what she's planning." Xena mumbled to herself.

"Sanji, can I ask a favour of you. As one chef to another?" I asked innocently.

"You're a chef?" everyone asked surprised.

"Yup, she's the head chef on our crew." Xena grinned.

"Everything for you sweet angel." Sanji swooned and I had to take a moment not to punch him.

"Can you tell me about your cooking methods, your food is delicious?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised. "You're an amazing chef and I want to learn from you."

"Of course dear Aki-chwan." he said as he did his noodle dance around me. This time I couldn't hold myself back and kicked him in the head sending him into the wall.

"None of that. I have enough idiots doing that back on the sub." I said glaring at him.

"She's scary." Chopper and Usopp chorused holding each other as Luffy and Xena just laughed.

"Haha, I like your guts Akira." Zoro said amused. "You're the first to reject him so strongly."

We decided to go to Upper Yard against the natives protest and went down to the Going Merry. Its so awesome looking in life XD

"Hey, didn't captain say not to get into trouble?" Xena asked me concerned.

"And since when do I follow what he says?" I asked her smirking.

"Touché." she said sighing in defeat.

As we got on board the Merry, I felt Death's presence and pulled my skull book out.

[I got a new target for you.

Senkou the Light Demon.

He is on Upper Yard. You know what to do, good luck my child.]

Death said and disappeared. I looked at the picture of the demon.

"What's that?" Luffy asked, looking at it over my shoulder.

"My new target." I smirked. "Now I have an actual reason to go to Upper Yard."

"Oh dear." Xena said in defeat.

"Wow an angel." Luffy said looking at the picture.

"No Luffy, that is a demon. Light Demon, but still a demon." I said and put the little book back in my pocket.

"Ah I'm so very sorry. There's no head wind blowing, if you were to set sail at this moment, you'd spend an extraordinary amount of time getting to the Upper Yard." Pagaya said from ashore.

"What?!" Luffy exclaimed.

"So what's an extraordinary amount?" Usopp asked.

"Its exponentially longer than it would take you if your ship was powered using our dial energies." the old man explained. "But its not."

"That's real nice but we need a number." Sanji said.

"Sorry, only the wind knows your answer." Pagaya said sadly.

"Then I'll just fly there." I said getting ready.

"No, stay with us." Usopp pleaded.

"Chicken." I said annoyed.

"Finally we have some place dangerous to go. I cant sit around on this beach and wait for the wind to pick up any longer." Luffy shouted running off.

"I couldn't agree more." I said and ran after him as Xena followed us.

"Not you too." Usopp wined.

I stopped and watched how Luffy threw the old broken waver into the white sea and jumped on it. The thing toppled over taking Luffy with him.

"Idiot!" I shouted as I gave the bag of Dials to Xena and went after my idiot of a brother to pull him out.

I stood on his enlarged stomach full of water on the beach.

"Idiot, think before you act would ya?" I said annoyed.

"That will never happen." Zoro said coming up to us.

Pagaya looked at the waver and decided to fix it.

"We're wasting time here." I said annoyed.

"Are you that eager to die again?" Xena asked referring to the last time I fought a demon.

"I will not die this time. Have some faith would you?" I said looking at her.

"You died?" everyone asked in disbelief.

"Yea. My first target killed me but in the end I managed to kill and send him back to Hell." I deadpanned.

"What? How are you alive then?" Usopp asked hiding behind Zoro.

"Death gave me nine lives. I have eight more left." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ahh. Monster." Usopp said then started to run around. Xena wanted to punch him for calling me that but I stopped her.

"He's not worth it." I said.

I got an angry tick mark on my forehead as I watched Usopp and Chopper make cloud sculptures. But thankfully Sanji kicked Usopp in the face so I dint have to.

Zoro's sleeping, Robin is just watching Sanji, Usopp and Chopper being idiots, Luffy is watching as the old guy is poking at the broken waver. This is such a waste of time, even Xena sat down by Zoro and fell asleep.

"Looks like we have company." Luffy said as he spotted people coming down the huge stairs.

"What now?" I asked arms crossed. At this rate we'll never get to Upper Yard.

"You there, on the beach, don't move!" a guy shouted to with everyone looked that way, even Zoro and Xena woke up to look at the commotion.

"Does he mean us?" Luffy asked.

I watched amused as the goofy looking guys crawled towards us. I forgot how idiotic these guys looked.

"Hey uh. Why are they crawling?" Sanji asked confused.

"Who knows. I mean, they've obviously got issues." Usopp said. Ok I just couldn't hold in my laughter as they stood up and did their greeting, with their hands behind their head, pointing and pinkie finger up and saying 'hesso'. I bust out laughing.

**End of chapter XD I hope you enjoy reading as much I did writing it X3 **


	18. Chapter 18 - Entering Upper Yard

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 18-Entering Upper Yard**

**Akira****'****s POV**

Everyone just looked at me weird as I stood there laughing my ass off.

"Akira, you ok love?" Xena asked me worried.

"Aha, I'm fine. Oh God, I haven't laughed this good in a long time." I said wiping away a tear.

"Well look what we have here. You must be the blue sea dwellers who have illegally entered the southern land of Skypea." the leader of the lot shouted and everyone looked at him confused. "Prepare to have a weight of heaven's judgement run down upon you."

"I just cant take them seriously lol." I whispered to Xena who agreed with me.

As they discussed how illegally the others came in I tuned out their conversation and focused on locating the Light Demon. I awakened my Observation Haki not too long ago, so that's how I found my way back to the sub before. I can feel a lot of presences on Upper Yard, and if I focus a little bit more I could just identify them.

"-kira. Akira." Xena's voice bought me out of my concentration.

"What?" I shouted annoyed, I was so close to finding him.

"We're gonna go look for Nami soon." she deadpanned.

"Oh, ok." I said.

I listened to Usopp as he tried to talk us put of going.

"But I have to go there, my target's on that island remember?" I said to him.

"You can go on your own." Usopp said.

"But I wanna go with her." Luffy whined.

"You heard your captain." I grinned.

"And who are you two?" the leader of the White Berets said.

"What's it to you?" I asked glaring at him.

"How did you get past Amazon without notice?" he asked again.

"Sneaked past her." I said bored, examining my nailed.

"That's a level 10 crime." he shouted.

"Oh, I'm so scared. I'm shaking in my boots." I said mockingly.

"Akira." Xena warned.

"What? I'm just having a little fun." I smirked.

"Well don't." Usopp shouted at me and went on explaining to that weird looking guy how Nami will pay when she gets back. Ha, like heck she will.

I sat sown near a tree an looked at my Dials as Xena leaned up against the tree and fell asleep.

I watched amused as the Straw Hats committed crime after crime. They never learn. Usopp finally came up with the great idea that if they don't do anything they wont break any more laws so everyone went to have a little nap.

After that didn't work Nami decided to appear. I just watched amused as Usopp told her about the money and she ran her waver into the captain of the White Berets.

For knocking that guy out we got given a fifth degree death sentence.

"Oh for fucks sake, cant we just go to Upper Yard already? We're wasting our time here." I said annoyed.

"Nami's back so we don't need to!" Usopp shouted.

The White Berets stated on us but Nami stepped in tried to convince that it was an accident.

Luckily Pagaya stepped in and reminded them of their captain so they took him to his home to treat him, leaving us alone for the time being.

"You guys saved my life, so I know your not as bad as they claim you are. So take this chance and get out of here!" Conis shouted and ran after her father.

"What climbed up _her_ ass and died?" I asked Xena.

"Akira that's rude." she said.

"Well, sue me." I bit back.

"Huh, who're you two?" Nami asked.

"She's Ace's twin Aki and her friend Xena." Luffy introduced us happily.

"Yo." me and Xena both said.

Then Nami went on about how we should get out of here and danger and blah blah blah. I didn't listen.

"Why are we running away?" Luffy asked still on Angel Beach with Nami, Zoro and Sanji. The rest of us on Merry already. They offered us a ride.

"Because we're in trouble." Nami tried to reason with him.

"So what? We're always in trouble." he said and made me grin.

"Its not about just us anymore, if we don't leave, Conis and Pagaya can get arrested too." Nami argued.

"They haven't done anything. Whoever arrests them is an idiot." Luffy said still facing the island.

"I agree with Luffy. They done nothing but be nice to us." I said leaning on the railing.

"Cant you two argue on the boat? Come on." Usopp said to them.

I went into the kitchen to put my bag of Dials down. Its safer on the Merry than with me.

I came out of the kitchen to be met with thin cloud roads and the White Berets attacking Luffy.

I ran to the side of the ship and put a hand on AkaKage ready to draw her. But I let go of her as I watched Luffy do one of his moves; gum gum fireworks. And I have to say it looks awesome.

The captain then shouted at us from the trees that we are now level two criminals and will be punished by the priests of Upper Yard.

They ran away again and we discussed what to do next on the beach. Nami of course, blamed Luffy for everything. Poor girl how does she put up with him all the time, or better yet how is she not used to it by now?

They decided to go to Cloud End to get back to the Blue Sea. Knowing that wont happen just yet, I followed them with out a word.

As Luffy remembered food, Sanji was dragged back to Pagaya's home and Usopp asked for parts and tools to fix the Merry.

"Xena lets go with them." I said as I followed along.

"Huh, but why?" she asked.

"Cause." I said and with that took off after them. "Hey, wait up."

Already knowing that Merry will be dragged to Upper Yard along with the remaining Straw Hats who aren't with us I stayed quiet. Now you may ask me why I didn't just stay on board. Well, as I asked Sanji earlier I wanna learn from him and I can ask as we go to Upper Yard after the others.

I watched Sanji as he prepared the bentous for us. His skills are remarkable. Xena took a little nap on the couch. I'm beginning to think that she is a lot like Zoro.

I had to agree with Sanji, that a great meal starts with great presentation. Luffy of course doesn't get that at all. Well how could he, all he cares about is stuffing his face.

"Hey, something's wrong with the ship!" Usopp shouted running up to the balcony.

We watched as it gets carried away by a giant crab looking thing.

"Where are they going?" Usopp asked panicking.

"To Upper Yard." I said as I stood up and walked to them followed by Xena.

"What? How'd you know that?" Luffy asked.

"A hunch." I shrugged.

"Its obviously not just a hunch." Usopp yelled at me.

"She is right though. The super express lobster is a messenger of Enel. He must be taking your friends as a sacrificial offering." Pagaya said as I nodded. "If that's the case, they are being taken to the North-East Upper Yard, to the sacrificial alter." he said with a dark face.

"Say what?! You don't mean Nami, Robin and the rest." Sanji started in disbelief.

"And the rest?" Usopp hit him.

"Are going to be sacrificed, to that wanna be God?! That bastard!~" Sanji said angry and I tuned out the rest of his rambling about the girls.

Pagaya told us about the challenge that we need to face now and we started to plan what to do next.

We have to follow the main milky road that takes us to the sacrificial alter.

Now Luffy got his adventure and I got my ticket to Upper Yard.

Conis helped us find a boat and after a bit of drama we set sail to the sacrificial alter.

I decided that this will be the best time to ask Sanji about cooking and started up a heated discussion on it. Xena fell asleep again while Usopp complained to Luffy.

As we hit the edge of Upper Yard, all sorts of traps started to attack us. Things soon calmed down and Loki appeared.

"Ahhh! What is that?!" Usopp freaked out.

"Loki." Xena greeted him.

"Xena's demon protector." I said. "What's up?"

"What are you two doing playing with another crew?" he asked.

"We're looking for the others and my target." I said smiling.

"Your captain wont be too happy to hear you're here with another crew." he said annoyed.

"But this is my little brothers crew." I said my smile falling.

"He's the enemy and how could you say that you believe _he _will be Pirate King when you know your captain aims for the same goal?" he said angrily as he turned into human. He still had the top hat, short white hair cold green eyes and Victorian times clothes.

"He is not the enemy he is my brother!" I stood up angrily.

"You are part of the Heart Pirates, you cannot betray them by spending time with these." he said with a dark tome.

"I'm not betraying anyone! It is not a crime to spend time with my brothers and their crews." I said glaring daggers at him and the others can feel the deadly aura coming off of me.

"Yes you are. Your captain told you not to get into trouble, and here you do the exact opposite." he growled.

"This isn't getting into trouble. My target is her and they are helping me find him. Besides what I say and do does not concern Law, he's not even here." I growled dangerously.

"Yes it does he is your captain and you should do what you are told!" he shouted.

"Yes. _He_ is my captain _not_ you. So don't tell me what to do _ever_ again or I'll _rip_ you to fucking pieces. This is _my_ life, I do what I want and if I wanna be friends with my brother's crew, than that is _my _decision not _yours_!" I growled dangerously at him.

"My, my. What a vicious little girl." we all turned to the voice that came from one of the trees. There stood a man with dirty pink almost purple hair that reaches his shoulders in a shaggy style with the ends curling up, huge round glasses, a butlers outfit and big feathery while wings. He smiled a wicked smirk.

"I take it your Senkou the Light Demon?" I asked turning to him, still pissed.

"That I am." his smirk puts me on edge. I cant tell what he's thinking.

"Good, now I can go ahead and kill you." I said putting a hand on AkaKage.

"Oh no. Not so fast. I don't wanna fight you like that." he said never dropping his smirk and I couldn't even see his eyes cause of the glasses.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be in Hell, Loki?" he asked the human turned fox.

"Che." Loki said and disappeared.

"Now then, Akira is it?" he asked.

"Yea. What do you want?" I'm starting to get impatient.

"I want a game not a fight. If you win you can send me back to Hell, but if I win you give me something." he said.

"What is that 'something'?" I asked sceptically.

"You'll see when you loose. The rules are simple. A race to the golden bell. you can only use your wings to fly there. I'm sure you know where that is, you do have Observational Haki no?" he explained.

"I do. But doesn't that seem too easy?" I asked.

"Well yes, your right. How about we both have to mark the people on Upper Yard, and whoever gets to the bell first wins?" he asked.

"That's fine by me, but elaborate 'mark' " I said looking at him.

"You have to mark all the people on the island, Enel included. I'll give you the power to mark with a kiss." he said.

"Say what?" I asked as I tried not to fall face first to the ground.

"Its just as I said. When you kiss them anywhere, a small orange mark will appear there and that's how you mark them." he said smirking.

"Ookay, what kind of mark?" I asked unsure.

"For you an orange X, for me a light blue O. you can pick a body part to mark, but make it obvious." he said.

As I took in what he said I decided where it is I wanna mark them.

"Head." I said determined.

"As you wish. Then I'll go for hand. The marks will disappear when the game ends." he said and with a flick of his wrist he gave me the ability to 'mark'. He flew down to us and kissed the hands of Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Xena. "Just like that." he said as the blue O appeared on their hands. He stood at the side waiting for my turn.

"I see." I said and kissed Xena on her right cheek, Luffy on his forehead, Usopp on the tip of his nose, and Sanji on his left cheek. Both Usopp and Sanji blushed as Luffy and Xena just giggled.

"Let the chase begin." Senkou said and took off flying. I wasn't that far behind him as I summoned my wings and took off after him. I told Xena to stay out of trouble.

**Please review and tell me what you think X3**


	19. Chapter 19 - The Race

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 19-The Race**

**Akira****'****s POV**

Senkou flew off on a random direction and I took off to the opposite. I have to be fast if I want to win this. I looked for the closest person and found Zoro, Nami and Robin. Quickly flying down to them, I kissed each on the cheek and as the orange X appeared, I flew off leaving them confused and Zoro blushing. Don't these men ever get kissed by a girl, geese its not that big of a deal. I soon found Chopper as well, I kissed him on the forehead and took off again.

I looked for the priests next, and I gotta say I confused the hell out of them by kissing them on the cheeks. This is more fun than I thought. The expression they give me is priceless.

The Shandians aren't here yet so I guess they aren't in the game. Witch leaves me with Enel and his underlings at his palace thing.

Enel's survival game is yet to begin as it is tomorrow. We need to get out of here before that. I head up to God's Shrine to look for Enel and the 50 enforcers. I spot Sankou's mark on them but work my way through them as fast as possible. Enel looked pissed that he got kissed and I don't feel like getting electrocuted at the moment. I fly away as I dodge several lightning bolts sent by Enel.

Ok I think that's everyone on Upper Yard, now to find the golden bell and win this thing.

As I found that giant beanstalk I start to head up it. I cant feel that damn Light Demon anywhere and its giving me a bad feeling. Ignoring it, I fly faster and higher, I fly past the first island of clouds then the next. At the top I spot the golden bell on an other cloud near the beanstalk and fly that way. This was easy enough so far, too easy. I most likely cant trust a word that demon says.

As I reach it. I stare at it in wonder. The bell is so big. And shit, Senkou's already here. I land in front of the golden bell and make my wings disappear.

"Looks like I won." he said smirking as he sat there on the steps.

"Wha? I didn't even feel your presence." I said annoyed.

"You cant compete with light. The fastest travelling, even faster than sound." he explained as he stood up and walked towards me.

I just watched him with a careful eye. The ones that always smile are the evil ones. Take Ichimaru Gin for example, creepy bastard.

He stopped in front of me smirking.

"As I won, you have to give me something." he said taking a strand of my hair in his hand. I pulled away glaring at him.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Give me a song." he smirked.

"Eh?" I nearly fell over at his answer. Is that it? He only wants me to sing a song for him? That cant be right, off all the things he could ask for, he asks for a song?

"I herd that your very good at what you do. I want to hear it." he said and an electric guitar appeared in his hand out of the blue. Ok, I'm seriously not surprised by anything now.

He handed me the guitar as I thought of witch song to sing.

"Oh by the way. Using your memory I will create all the other sounds from the rest of the instruments that the song needs, so you just focus on singing and playing that. The whole of Upper Yard will hear you play." he seems happy about that so I just let it go and decided on playing Freak Like Me from Halestorm.

As I started playing I heard the other instruments as well, and it does look like its broadcasted all over the island like Senkou said. So without a thought I started to sing.

_**I'm on the train that's pulling the sick and twisted**_

_**Makin the most of the ride before we get arrested**_

_**We're all wasted**_

_**And we're not going home tonight**_

Even if I'm singing for a demon I love doing this so I put all my effort into it and lost myself in the song.

_**Covered in black we lack the social graces**_

_**Just like an animal we crawl out of our cages**_

_**They cant tame us**_

_**So if your one of us, get on the bus**_

I can feel everyone's curiosity as to where the sound is coming from.

_**If you're a freak like me**_

_**Wave your flag**_

_**If you're a freak like me**_

_**Get off your ass**_

_**Its our time now**_

_**To let it all hang out**_

Xena and the Straw Hats recognized my voice and are cheering for the song.

_**So shout if you're a freak like me**_

_**You were born to burn**_

_**This is no disease you don't need a cure**_

_**Its our time now to come out**_

_**If you're a freak like me **_

_**If you're a freak like me **_

Enel seems confused but is enjoying it none the less.

_**We're underground but we will not surrender**_

_**We're gonna give them something to remember, yeah**_

_**So write your name in gasoline**_

_**And set that shit on fire**_

The priests stopped to listen as well with a smile on their faces.

_**If you're a freak like me**_

_**Wave your flag**_

_**If you're a freak like me**_

_**Get off your ass**_

_**Its our time now**_

_**To let it all hang out**_

By now the whole of Upper Yard is listening to my song and smiling.

_**So shout if you're a freak like me**_

_**Don't apologize**_

_**They cant hold you down**_

_**You were born to rise**_

_**Its our time now to come out**_

Luffy catching onto the lyrics is singing along with Xena, she already knows the lyrics to this, I taught it to her.

_**If you're a freak like me**_

_**If you're a freak like me**_

_**Are you a freak like me**_

_**Are you a freak like me**_

_**If you're a freak like me**_

_**Wave your flag**_

_**If you're a freak like me**_

_**Get off your ass**_

_**Its our time now**_

_**To let it all hang out**_

_**So shout if you're a freak like me**_

_**Don't apologize**_

_**They cant hold you down**_

_**You were born to rise**_

_**Its our time now so come out**_

_**If you're a freak like me**_

_**If you're a freak like me**_

_**If you're a freak like me**_

_**If you're a freak like me**_

As I finish the guitar disappears from my hand and Senkou comes up to me with a blushing face.

"That was beautiful." he says grinning and the next thing I know he latched himself onto my lips, taking advantage of my surprise he slipped his tongue into my mouth and deepened the kiss. Soon enough I catch myself and shove him off me.

"What the bloody fuck do you think your doing?!" I shrieked at him panting.

"What soft lips you have. I gotta say you taste divine." he smirked.

"I'll kill you!" I shouted as I drew AkaKage and charged at him.

"Not if I kill you first." he chuckled and sent a light beam at me that I was hardly able to dodge. "Lets take our fight don't to the Blue Sea shall we?"

I just gave him a death glare and ran after him. Unfortunately before I could even tough him; he flew off the cloud and down towards Cloud End. I summoned my wins and flew after him, determined to kill him. Oh I'll make him suffer the most horrible death imaginable.

'_Xena can you hear me?'_ I thought. I hope I can reach her with my mind.

'_Yea, that was awesome Akira' _she said exited.

'_Thanks but we have no time to play around anymore. Go get my dials from the ship and go back to the sub'_ I said to her as I passed some island clouds hot in Senkou's trail.

'_Why the sudden leave?'_ she asked confused.

'_The Light Demon tricked me and I'm gonna kill him no matter what. He is flying towards the Blue Sea. Don't wait for me, I might take a while. Tell Law that after I complete my mission I'll be home'_ I said and sped up.

'_Gotcha' _Xena said and did what I asked her to. Now to get rid of this fucker.

We flew past several island clouds until the blue sea came into view.

As soon as we left the white clouds he turned around and sent a light beam at me, witch I dodged easier this time. I sent a fire wave at him by swinging my katana.

He barely dodged it and got his tail coat burned a little.

Our little cat and mouse chase continued as I kept chasing him in the air.

"Would you stop running away? Coward!" I shouted at him. He stopped and turned to me.

He sent a lot of light beams at me this time. I had to be very fast to dodge them all in the air. Luckily Akki taught me well on how to fly and dodge shit in the air.

I sent a lot of fire waves back at him as well.

This went on for a while until he started running away again. I put AkaKage back in her sheaf and followed him. God damn it, come back!

I chased after him, beyond pissed now. Oh this is it, I'm not having any more of this bullshit cat and mouse chase.

I sped up and caught up to him easily.

"This is the end of the line." I glared at him. He actually had the decency to look worried.

I grabbed his left wing and with a strong grip on it, ripped the appendage right off. He gave out a cry of agony. Holding onto his other wing I threw him to the ship I spotted under us and he crashed into the main deck of it. I flew down and landed elegantly on the other side of deck, opposite to him.

"You made a big mistake when you tricked me." I glared at him. The pirates on the crew drew their weapon at us. "Don't worry I only have business with him."

"Bitch. How dare you? Your not even a demon so how are you so strong?" he asked standing up, blood oozing out of his wound.

"Anger. It makes you all the more powerful. Although I did notice my power increase when I'm fighting a demon." I said smirking at him.

"What did I do to anger you? That was just a small peck." he said smirking. His glasses are cracked from the crash.

"A peck?! That wasn't a peck! You fucking shoved your tongue down my throat you asshole!" I shouted at him annoyed.

"Did I hit a nerve Miss assassin?" he asked smirking.

"I will kill you in the most brutal and sadistic way possible and with a huge fucking grin on my face doing it." I grinned promising pain in my eyes.

He sent light beam after light beam at me as I got rid of my wings and jumped about dodging his attacks easily.

'_Aki I have a technique for you that you could use against him'_ I heard Akki's voice in my head.

'_Akki? What are you doing in my head you creep?'_ I asked annoyed. I really started to hate demons.

'_That doesn't matter now. You have to use this to defeat him'_ he pushed on.

'_Fine, fine. What is it?'_ I asked as I dodged another light beam and sent fire balls at him that he dodged.

'_Concentrate on your soul and let your instincts take over your body. Let it change as it charges up with your power and change into the creature everyone fears'_ he said in a dark tone as I could feel something taking over my body.

I stopped moving and closed my eyes doing what he said.

"Grim reaper." I said as the technique took over my body and I changed into something that is far from human.

**That's a wrap, looking forward to the next chapter guys. I've been working really hard these past few days as I have a fan fiction to finish and a deadline to meet XD review and give me spirit so I don't give up before time XP**


	20. Chapter 20 - Grim Reaper

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 20-Grim Reaper**

**Akira****'****s POV**

As I opened my eyes, my vision turned black and all I could see was the white outlines of my surroundings.

My skin turned snow white as my eye turned black except my iris that remained tangerine orange, my pupils turned to slits, my tail still the same but I had huge black bat wings. I found myself wearing a black hood that extends at the top and dangles down my back, its ends at a thick silver collar on my neck that had a chain coming off it from the middle, I have thick silver cuffs with chains on my wrists as well. I'm wearing a top thing, that consists of a strip of black fabric that crosses over at my chest covering my breasts and connecting at my neck and at my back, I have on a black full skirt that sits quite low on my hip reaching down to my mid thighs as the end of it is ripped and fraying. I nave no shoes on but there are black claws on my feet and hands instead of nails, and I can also feel sharp fangs in my mouth. I looked like a demon grim reaper.

I found that AkaKage actually turned into a big scythe in my hand, with the blade in black flames, it all had a red shine to it.

I grinned a murderous grin showing my fangs. Senkou stepped back in fear wide eyed. The pirate crew stepped back as well as the air turned ice cold and it was deadly silent.

"Your done for." I said with a dark voice, my breath coming out in white clouds because of the cold. I could feel my instincts take over and that need to spill blood.

"H-how are you able to use s-such a technique. Y-your only a human. How is that possible?" he asked shaking.

"I'm Death's assassin, hunting down the stray demons that escaped from Hell, what do you expect my powers to be?" I asked darkly. I didn't let him answer as I lifted AkaKage up and ran at him. He tried to get away as he jumped into the air but I jumped after him. Making slashing motions in the air with my scythe, I cut his left arm and right leg clean off.

He fell to the deck in agony as blood rapidly flowed out of the severed limbs.

I landed in front of him and he scurried away in fear as I slowly walked towards him.

"You cant run away." I smirked darkly with AkaKage resting on my right shoulder.

He hit the wall behind him and as I got to him, I stabbed AkaKage into the floor behind me by the blade. Picking the demon up by his throat I sank my claws into his neck a little. I pushed him up against the wall as he cried in agony. Smirking I ripped his remaining arm off enjoying his screams. His glasses dropped off some time ago and he looked at me with pain filled purple eyes pleading at me.

Glaring at him I ripped his throat out and threw him towards the middle of the deck. Before he could land, his body turned into light. I guess when they diem, they turn into their element and disappear.

I pulled AkaKage out of the floor and walked a bit away from the bloodied wall, well the whole deck is splattered with the demons blood actually.

As I deactivated the deadly technique I dropped my katana and fell to my knees coughing up blood, my vision blurring and my body extremely weak.

'_You did well'_ Akki's voice was the last thing I heard as the world turned completely black.

**Kid's POV**

I watched as two angels fought each other, a woman with black wings and a man with white. She threw him into the ship after she ripped one of his wings off.

I watched intrigued as they fought and she turned into this grim reaper looking pale thing. The air turned cold and she practically ripped the guy apart.

She has a terrifying power. The crew was sitting on pins as they watched her rip his arm off in fright. I never seen someone so vicious before. Death flowed off her in waves. I was rooted to my spot as she ripped his throat out. We were all terrified of her power. But as he turned to light she turned back to human as well. She fell to the floor coughing up blood and then passed out.

Feeling control seep back to my body I shouted for Killer.

"Take her to the infirmary and have Heat treat her wounds." I ordered him.

"But Kid, she could attack us when she wakes up and I don't think we stand a chance against that." he gestured to the unconscious girl lying on deck.

"She said herself that her power increases when she fights a demon. We're human so it should be fine." I said to my first mate as he picked her up and did what I told him too.

"Some one clean up this mess." I shouted and went to my room.

It took her a whole day to wake up again and Killer immediately called for me. We headed to the infirmary where she is resting now.

"Good to see you awake." I said as I entered. She looked at me from where she's lying in one of the beds.

"What happened to me? Damn I have a killer headache." she said as she tried to sit up but Heat pushed her back down.

"You wont be able to get up yet. Rest." he told her. She nodded and laid back down.

"What's your name?" Killer asked as we walked up to her bed and sat down in the chairs beside her.

"Portgas D. Akira." he answered clutching her head in pain as she grimaced.

" 'Dark Angel' of the Heart Pirates. Your strength is remarkable." I said looking at her.

"I have no idea what happened. I just did that…somehow. I'm only that strong when I go against a demon though, don't get your hopes up." she said looking at us.

"You said you are Death's assassin." Killer said indicating for her to explain.

"The less you know the better." she glared at him.

"Who was that?" he asked trying to get more info out of her still.

"A demon." she said looking bored.

"So they exist." I said in thought.

"Of course they do. Ouch." he said annoyed but hissed as she tried to sit up.

Killer helped her and put some pillows behind her to keep her up.

"Thanks. So I'm aboard the Kid Pirates ship, huh?" she asked looking at me.

"That's right. My name is Eustass Kid and this is my first mate Killer. Our doctor Heat treated your wounds after your fight with that demon." I explained to her and she got a thoughtful look on her face.

"How long till I can move?" she asked.

"That would be a couple of days. Your body looks like it got damaged internally quite a bit." Heat explained to her.

"So that technique has consequences." she put her head back on a pillow and looked at the ceiling. "Unfortunately I don't have the luxury to wait out my recovery. I have an angry captain to get back to." she said closing her eyes.

"Trafalgar can wait. You'll stay here until you can walk." I said and walked out.

Killer brought her some food that she happily ate. Heat said that her healing rate is very abnormal and above and average humans. Just what is she?

By the time it came to the afternoon she stood up and came to my room.

"I healed enough to be able to get back." she said as she sat down in the chair beside my desk. She has dark circles under her eyes and it makes me wonder if its there because of the injuries she received and the drop in her energy or she's an insomniac.

"Are you leaving now?" I asked. Usually I wouldn't even dream of helping another crew's member out, let alone a woman, but she intrigues me. I've never seen a woman so deadly. I cant help but want to aid her.

"Thanks for everything Kid." she smiled at me and I could feel my heart skip a beat. What the? "I'm surprised you even helped me out. I thought you were all brutal, evil killing and shit. But I guess rumours aren't always true, are they?" she asked smirking.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." I smirked back at her. For some reason its easy to talk to her. I want her to stay.

"I cant." she said as if she knew what I was thinking. "Don't take a liking to me. I'm in an enemy crew. The next time we meet I'll pay you back, but that will be it. See ya." she said and left. I sat back in my seat smirking. She definitely had a way of making an impact.

**Akira's POV**

Wow. Who knew Kid can be nice. I never thought I will be needing the help of this particular brute.

I smiled at Killer as I passed him on my way out. Surprisingly no one even dared to say a word to me. All day the only ones to talk to me were Kid, Killer and Heat.

With my katana in hand I summoned my black wings. Pain shot through me and I hissed, but composed myself and took off.

I cant afford to spend anymore time here. Law is definitely gonna kill me if he hears where I ended up.

With a bit of struggle I found the sub but its underwater.

'_Xena get Law to bring up the sub'_ I sent a thought at her. As she picked it up she happily replied.

'_Akira your finally back'_ she said happily. Soon enough the yellow sub surfaced and I kinda lost my strength and collapsed onto the deck.

"Miss Akira." Law ran up to me worried.

"I'm fine. Just exhausted." I said panting. He immediately took me into his infirmary to check my injuries and we submerged again.

"What happened to you? Where were you for so long?" he asked as he looked my body over. Ok he looks really angry. Shit.

"Law, one question at a time." I said, my headache returning., but he just sent me a death glare. "I fought the Light Demon."

"Xena said. What happened after that?" he asked as he sat down beside me, never dropping his glare. I guess I caused a lot of trouble with not returning for so long.

"Akki showed me this powerful technique that I used to kill that bastard. But then I collapsed on the Kid Pirates ship." I explained with heavy lidded eyes. I'm really struggling to stay awake at the moment.

"What?" Law looked at me furious.

"The technique had consequences Law. I had internal damage and all my energy flew out the window before I could even think of returning here. Kid was surprisingly nice enough to help me out and had his doctor take care of my injuries." I explained. He seemed to get even angrier at my words but got worried when I mentioned the internal injuries.

"They're healed now. I just ran out of energy flying here." I said and sleep took over me once again.

**Law's POV**

Xena came back after hours, but without Akira and carrying a big bag.

"Where's Miss Akira?" I asked her.

"She said she will take care of her mission and come home." she said as she headed inside and I followed her.

"She got another target?" I asked as she entered Akira's room and put the big bag on her bed.

"Yup. Light Demon. These are dials she brought back from Skypea." she said.

I asked her to explain what happened to them up in the sky and I wasn't the least bit surprised to hear of the trouble they got into. Although it annoys me that she's so friendly with other crews even if it is her brother's.

Its been several hours since Xena retuned but Akira is still nowhere to be found. I'm starting to get a bit worried. She knows not to stay away for so long. But what if she met someone else she knows. Or maybe she got killed again. At that thought I pulled out the top draw of my desk and look out the crystal ball with the black rose in it.

It still had eight petals black so she couldn't have died. Then what's taking her so long? I hate not knowing where she is.

She gives me too much trouble. Stupid woman.

All afternoon I couldn't stop worrying about her and after she didn't return in the night I couldn't sleep at all.

By morning I was a mental wreck. How could I let her affect me so much?

"She'll be fine. You know how strong she is." Xena reassured me. I'm not the only one who's worried, the whole crew has been sitting on needles since last night.

Oh what she will get from me when she gets back. How dare she make me worry like this?

When Xena ran into my room saying to surface cause Akira's back. A lot of emotions ran through me at that moment, from relief to anger, I couldn't decide on what to feel.

We surfaced and I ran to deck where I saw he collapse.

I took her straight to the infirmary to check what's wrong. I sighed in relief as I saw there wasn't much damage.

I felt fury rise in me as she said she passed out on Eustass's ship but before I could say anything she fell asleep.

"What am I ever going to do with you? All your good at is attracting trouble." I said to her sleeping form.

I picked her up and carried her to her room, tucking her in after taking the bag off her bed.

I'll give her a piece of my mind when she wakes up that's for sure.

**OMG I finished XD and its 1 in the night. God I need some sleep.**

**Please review X3**


	21. Chapter 21 - Final Training

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 21-Final Training**

**Law's POV**

Knowing that Akira is back and safe, I finally managed to fall asleep last night. Although she's still sleeping. Usually she's the first one up but its already breakfast time and she's still in bed.

"Yo." I heard Akki's voice call and I looked up to see none other than the demon.

"Mr Akki. What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" I asked smirking.

"No need for sarcasm. I know none of you like me being here. But I'm here for Aki's last training." he said and with that left the galley to retrieve said assassin.

When he returned, everyone was surprised to see him carrying Akira. She was straddling his waist, arms around his neck and tail wrapped around his hips, as he held her to his chest by his arms under her thighs and her lower back. She was in her usual pjs, oversized white t-shirt and her underwear.

I noticed she's awfully quiet, then I realised why. She is quietly crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"She suffers terrible nightmares." Akki sighed as he sat down in her seat with Akira still in his arms.

"What kind of an assassin are you if you let something as small as nightmares get to you?" I just stared wide eyed as Akki actually talked to her softly. Yet she didn't say a word and cling to him like her life depended on it. That just pissed me off further. Why is he so close to her?

He rubbed his hand down and up her back, trying to calm her. It seemed to work as she slowly stopped crying.

"Your seriously like a little kid sometimes." he smiled as she rubbed her tears away. "The technique you used against Senkou was a very high level one. I'm sorry for making you do it. It has dire consequences if used unprepared. That's why I'm here, to fix what I broke. Here, eat this and your energy will return." he explained as she let go of his neck.

"No." Akira said with a weak voice.

"Don't make me force you." he glared a little but still held a soft edge in his voice. I guess he really is sorry about his slip up.

"No." she repeated. He is trying to make her eat a little black candy looking thing.

"I guess I have no other choice." Akki said with a sigh. The next thing, he puts the candy in his mouth and pulls her into a kiss, opening her lips, pushes the black candy into her mouth with his tongue and doesn't let go until she has finally swallowed it.

I could feel rage boil up in me. How dare he do that to _my_ Akira?! I'll kill him.

"Mr Akki." I stood up glaring at him as I said with a murderous tone.

Akira started coughing and pushed against his chest. As she regained her composure she gave him a death glare as well.

"I would wanna start running now, if I were you. Cause you wont get away with what you just did." she said darkly, a deadly aura radiating off of her. Thank God, she's back to normal.

He paled and took off running with Akira close behind him with murder intent.

My fury didn't go away though, I am still annoyed that, that demon kissed her. I sat back down very much pissed and ready to kill the next thing that bugs me.

**Akira's POV**

I chased Akki all over the sub until he stopped and I punched him in the face.

He spit out blood but stood up again.

"Calm down, will ya? Its not that big of a deal." he said as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Yes it fucking is. I'm sick and tired of people, _demons_, doing whatever the fuck they want to me. I'm not a doll that you can just toss around and play with!" I shouted at him.

"I know that. But if you want people to respect you then you have to earn it and stop acting like a spoiled brat all the fucking time!" he shouted back.

"How am I acting like a brat? Please, do tell." I glared at him arms crossed.

"For starters you refuse to take medication that helps you, never do what your told, get into a lot of trouble, refuse to sleep just because of a little nightmare instead of facing it and you never let people help you, you shut them out. How do you seriously expect to get far in a pirate crew where your expected to work in a team and protect one another!" he shouted. I looked at him wide eyed as all of this sunk in.

"I can take care of myself." I said looking down.

"No you cant. You nearly died just now. You need to rely on people and let them rely on you. You cant just push people away from yourself forever. Humans are social beings, loneliness will crush you." he said grabbing my shoulders making me look into his eyes. Is he seriously that worried about my well being?

"What do _you_ care?" I asked annoyed fighting back the tears that are threatening to spill.

"I cant let my father's assassin ruin herself. And I'd like my student to be strong. Not only physically but spiritually too." he said determined.

"Wait. Your Death's son?" I asked shocked.

"Yea, I think I forgot to mention that. But that isn't the point. Open up to your crew and let them help you." he pressed on.

"I don't know how." I cried. Which surprised him and let go of my shoulders. "I don't know how to let people in. I always built a wall around my heart to protect me. I'm afraid of betrayal."

"They wont betray you. They're your family." he said softly.

"How do you know that? How do you know that Law wont just stab me in the back when the time comes. How do you know that he wont hate me when he finds out about who I really am. And the others? They're scared of me as it is." I cried falling to my knees and hugging my arms. Why am I so worried of what Law thinks of me? Of all people.

"I don't know. That's the thing about life. You never know what's to happen next. That's why its so exiting isn't it? You shouldn't let things like this worry you. I can tell that the Heart Pirates like you, and Law? He's one possessive bastard that's for sure. He was ready to cut me into pieces when I kissed you. I don't think he would ever betray you. These guys like you for _who_ you are and not for _what_ you are." Akki said softly as he knelt down in front of me wiping away my tears.

"Now, I suggest you stop crying and get over this whole ordeal, because we have training to do." he pulled me up as I nodded to him.

I took a shower and got dressed. Maybe I should trust them. I wonder what Law will say when he finds out my real name.

I met Akki in the training room and we started our training.

My last task was to learn human shifting.

Akki said that its hard cause I have to change my DNA in delicate details. I have to concentrate and focus completely on the appearance I wanna take up.

It took me a while to be able to complete my first shift perfectly. I chose to shift into Xena. It was _hard_.

Next came a guy's appearance and Akki made me change into Law. Saying I dreaded turning into him is an understatement. But after I did it, being in a male's body was so much different than a females. Felt so weird.

Akki told me that I learned the harder way, and that I can shift easier if I make physical contact whit the person I want to shift to. That turned into an argument as I was very much pissed that he made me go through all that, but now I can shift into a person that I imagine without a problem. So in the end I guess I have to thank him for that.

"Your training never ends but you don't need my help anymore." Akki said smiling.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked as I returned his smile. We are standing on deck as the sub is above water. Law and most people are out here.

"Of course. You cant get rid of me that easily." he grinned.

"Haha, no I guess not. Take care, son of Death." I grinned at him.

"You too, daughter of-" he started but I cut him off.

"Akki!" I shouted glaring at him.

"Don't worry, I wasn't about to reveal your secret." he said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Get outa here already." I said annoyed and turned around.

I knew he was smirking and soon enough he disappeared.

"What secret?" Law asked curiosity written all over his face

"Oh for fucks sake." I said annoyed and stomped inside.

"Hey, come back here." he shouted after me angrily.

"Make me." I smirked and took off running. It looks like I partake in cat and mouse chases a lot lately.

He chased me all over the sub until he managed to catch up to me and shoved me up against the wall, banging my head on it in the process.

"Ouch." I grimaced rubbing the back of my head.

"You have the nerve." he growled in a low whisper.

"Oh come on. You had fun, admit it." I smirked.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked glaring.

"You like fighting with me as much as I do. You cant deny that one." I said grinning.

"Maybe. But I yet to punish you for your little stunt from before." he said darkly and pulled me into his operating room. At least he forgot about my 'secret'.

He pushed me into the room and locked the door behind him. Oh shit. I'm in trouble aren't I?

I gulped as I stood up to face him. Yea I fell on my face as he shoved me in, he isn't the gentlest guy you know.

"You don't know what you put me through with your disappearing stunt." he glared bloody murder.

"Oh come on. Like I could help it. Its not my fault that bastard flew off like that." I shouted pouting. Why is he blaming me? I just did my job. Its not my fault I ended up passion out on an enemy ship.

"Your fault or not, I don't like you getting that close to other men." I had to take a second there to register what he just said.

"Are you by any chance jealous Law?" I asked smirking.

"Don't push your luck. I'm already mad at you for being friendly with the enemy." he said as he grabbed my throat and pushed me up against the far wall from the door. Being very close, he leaned in to glare into my eyes.

"My brothers are not enemy. And whatever you say I will never turn against them or their crews. I understand now that this crew is my family and I will make an effort to open up more, but if you try to keep me on such a short leash, then I might just bite the one who hold the end of it." I said all metaphorical and shiz.

"I'm glad you wanna open up, but stop being friendly with the crews who are not your own or your brothers'." he pushed on never breaking his glare.

"Look, if they haven't done anything to provoke a fight or even as much as glared at the crew then there's no reason to be hostile towards them. They're not my enemy unless they put my family in danger." I said with determination in my eyes. He let go of my throat but didn't move away.

"This crew _is_ your family. You better not forget that." he said his expression softening.

"If your afraid that by being friendly with other crews will make me wanna join them, then your severely mistaken. Because the one thing that I definitely am is loyal. Law, I swear loyalty to you. That will never change. Yea, I have brothers with their own crew who I think are awesome people, but the one who I'll always be loyal to is _you _not them. This mark is the evidence of that." I touched my tattoo with my right hand. "You might have did it without my consent and I was a bit…ok _very_ pissed at you at first but in the long run I don't regret it one bit. You don't have to worry about me cause I don't stray." I ended my little rant and he looked calmer now.

"You better keep your word." he said smirking. He obviously liked what I just said.

"I will." I looked him straight in the eye.

"But it still bugs me how close you are with other men." argh, he never gives up does he?

"What other men? Akki? Cody? Who? Am I not even allowed to be friends with those guys now?" I asked annoyed.

"Your too close to them." he glared.

"Its none of your business. Your not my boyfriends, so you have no right to tell me that." I glared into his eyes.

"I'm your captain." he said leaning closer, too busy glaring to realize we're only centimetres apart.

"Weak excuse." I glared back.

"How is this for an excuse?" he asked and closed the remaining space between us as he pushed his lips to mine. I froze under his touch. His kiss is different than Akki's or that other idiot demon's. Law's is warm and he has the softest lips. I could only melt into his kiss as he moved his mouth against mine.

**OMG it happened / yey **

**Please review and tell me what you think X3**


	22. Chapter 22 - Best Friend

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 22-Best Friend**

**Law****'****s POV**

I don't know what came over me as I kissed Akira, but I definitely don't regret it. She has such soft full lips. I leaned my body into her as I moved my lips against hers. Cupping her cheeks with my hands I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Her cheeks were red and she looked dazed. I smirked at the effect I had on her.

"Your mine." I said in a husky voice.

"I-I'm no ones." she whispered.

"We'll see about that." I smirked and stepped away letting her fall to the floor sitting with her back against the wall holding her lips.

Unlocking the door I left without a word. I have time to make her realize that she is indeed mine.

We're getting near an island so I went to the control room to talk to Cody.

"How long until we reach the island?" I asked looking at the charts.

"Tomorrow morning. It's a summer island. Its called Sun Island. The people there worship a deity called Suna. She is said to live in the big castle that is in the middle of the island." Cody explained. Looks like we have more information about the island than usual.

"I see. Is she gonna be a problem?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Xena told me about the island. If you wanna know more, you'd have to ask her." I looked at Cody in surprise at this fact.

"How does she know this?" I asked looking at him.

"She said her mother told her about the island." he shrugged.

**Akira's POV**

I couldn't believe what he done. And saying that I'm his? Like hell I am. But I cant deny what I felt when he kissed me. I liked it, a lot. What am I gonna do?

For the rest of the afternoon I hid in my room trying to figure my feelings out. Xena came in at one point complaining of boredom. Seeing how distracted I am she just took my music sheets to learn more of the songs.

Now its dinner time and I'm more than tempted to skip it. I don't wanna face Law atm. That's just taking the easy way out and being cowardly though. And I'm not a coward. I much rather face my opponent in a battle even if I'm at disadvantage than to run away with my tail between my legs. I need to face him and act like nothing happened. Yea, I'd like to see his face, he probably thinks I will hide.

I walked into the galley and Xena came up to me smiling.

"What up girl?" I asked returning her smile.

"I'm glad you decided not to hide from him after what happened." she whispered to me.

"You should stop reading other people's thoughts and mind your own business." I deadpanned.

"But I was worried. You looked a little depressed." she said innocently.

"I'm not depressed." I snapped at her.

"If you say so." she giggled going back to our table and after I got my food I joined them as well.

"Aki-chan, the next island is a summer one." Shachi grinned.

"Are you gonna go swimming?" Penguin asked.

"In a bikini?" the two asked together with blushing faces.

"I think I will. Haven't gone swimming in a while. Well properly I mean." I smiled ignoring their antics and started eating. Throughout dinner Law didn't say a word to me, but I could feel his gaze watching me talk to the others.

"I feel sorry for you Bepo. You don't like the heat do you?" I asked the fluffy first mate.

"No." he said depressed.

"Its ok. I'm not to fond of it either." Xena sympathised with him.

"Oh yea, Xena. Can you swim?" I asked in curiosity.

"I can actually." she grinned.

"But don't you have a devil fruit power?" Shachi and Penguin asked confused.

"Well yea, but I'm half demon and because I've been made immortal, the curse of the devil fruit wore off after a year, so I was able to learn how to swim." she smiled at them.

"Then we can have a swimming race." I cheered and the whole crew said they wanted to partake.

"How about we have a little games event when we get there. We can play all sorts of sports and compete in games." I suggested.

"That's an awesome idea. We can plan all the events tonight and have non water based ones so even devil fruit users can partake." Xena grinned and we looked at Law for approval.

"Fine by me." he smirked.

"Yeah!" we all cheered. Me and Xena ran off to my room to plan the event.

We worked on them most of the night, but Xena fell asleep in the end. I let her sleep on my bed and wrote the music for more songs down. I have a really good feeling about tomorrow.

I took a shower and headed to the galley. We will be docking in just an hour so everyone's pretty much exited.

"Morning guys." I grinned.

"Morning." everyone chorused from all over the room.

'_Akira I have a bad feeling about today' _Xena thought to me worried.

'_Really? I have a good feeling about today though. How weird.' _I replied. _'Don't worry about it too much, it will make you paranoid. Besides I'll protect you from whatever it is that will endanger you.'_

'_Ok. I'll try. Thanks nee-chan.' _she thought and smiled at me.(nee-chan=big sis)

The guys gave us confused looks at our mental conversation.

I could feel the excitement bubbling inside me as we surfaced and docked. We agreed to look around first before preparing the games event.

The island is similar to Alabasta, but much-much smaller. And there's no Shichibukai trying to take over.

We walk into town looking around. No one really takes notice in our presence. I guess they're don't care that we're pirates.

Xena looks a bit antsy beside me though.

"Hey. I'm here, remember. I will protect you." I whispered to her. She smiled and nodded at me.

Law, me, Xena, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and Cody walked into a bar so we can discuss our plan of action.

"And there you have it. All of the games are competitive and if we wanna play it properly we will have to split the crew. Is that ok?" I asked Law at the end of explaining our plan.

"That's fine. What are the two teams then?" he asked as he leaned back smirking. There are plenty games he can partake in and they don't require a particular skill either, kind of.

"We thought-" I started to say but closed my mouth and listened carefully to the person who just came through the door and walked to the bar counter.

"Hey, old man. Long time no see." the guys said. I…recognize that voice. I broke out in a huge grin, but before anyone could question me I stood up and turned to the guy.

"Your back, are ya?" the owner said grinning.

"Andy." I whispered, looking at the guy's back. He seemed to hear me as he turned around and looked at me in interest. His face soon turned to surprise and recognition.

"Ak-" he went to say.

"Andy!" I cut him off, jumping on him and hugging him tightly.

Andy has sandy blond hair that reaches down to his shoulders in layers with a side fringe on his right side of face, soft blue eyes. He's tall and lanky, thin looking but there is muscle there. He was wearing a dark dusty blue shirt that has a three quarter length sleeve and a v neck, dark grey jeans tucked into black army boots, black metal studded belt with a hunting knife and a tomahawk strapped to it.

"Akira. You finally came back. I've been waiting for you." he said giving me a bear hug.

"I missed you so much you moron." I cried of happiness.

"Haha, come on, don't cry." he laughed as he loosened his hug so he could look at my face, and brushed my tears away with his thumbs.

"But I haven't seen you for a whole year. It was like loosing my other half." I said and hugged him again.

"I can say the same thing, baby girl." he grinned. "You here now, so I wont ever let you go."

"Who is this?" Law asked darkly from behind me. I turned around but Andy refused to let me go as the two guys glared at each other.

"What's it to you Trafalgar?" Andy glared at him.

"Guys stop." I said quickly getting annoyed. "Law, this is my best friend Andy. Andy, this is my _captain_, Law." I introduced the two.

"What? But you hate the guy. You said you hated the guy." Andy turned me around and looked into my eyes.

"Well, he kinda forced me into his crew. But before you go all protective big brother mode on me. The Heart Pirates are my family now." I said, but it only seemed to make him angrier.

"But their an only male crew." Andy protested.

"Um, not anymore. I have Xena with me." I said grinning as she came up behind me.

"Hi. I'm Xena." she said smiling.

"Good to hear that your there beside her. Thank you." Andy said smiling at her.

"Wait. You said you waited for me? How long have you been here and how did you even get here?" I asked him confused. We went back to the table to converse there. I introduced the other guys to him and he greeted them with a smile.

"So, spill it, blondy." I said calling him his usual nickname. While he calls me baby girl I call him blondy.

"Well, you know my last mane is Silvers right?" he asked.

"So?" I said not getting what he's trying to say.

"Apparently, I'm the Dark King's son." he grinned.

"Ahhh, no way! That's awesome!" I cheered. That has to be the coolest thing. "Thanks. When you got sent to the other world I got sent there as well. To protect you or something. This guy, Akki. Demon kid, brought me back here a year ago and explained everything to me." he explained.

"I see. Akki did huh? Why the fuck didn't he say anything about you being here?!" I shouted annoyed. When I get my hands on that shady demon.

"You know him?" he asked.

"Yes. He trained me. For bringing me back here; Death made a contract with me. So I became his assassin. I have to hunt down and send the elemental demons back to Hell. Akki helped me train and master my powers." I explained to him.

"Ah, that explains the tail." he said grinning and pulled it.

"Ouch. You brute." I snapped at him. "What have you been doing the past year here then anyway?"

"I trained and waited for you to get back as well. I got a Devil Fruit shoved down my throat after a week I got here though." he said bored.

"What type?" I asked curious.

"Zoan. Mutt-Mutt fruit, model: African Wild Dog. I also mastered Armament Haki and Observational Haki." he said proudly. I whistled at his achievement.

"So you strong huh?" I asked.

"Yea, but I tried to stay low. The marines noticed me anyway though. I made a living being a bounty hunter, but I got a bounty of 80 million beri on my head." he sighed.

"Not bad. I got a 130 million beri bounty." I smirked.

"I know, I saw." he laughed.

"You were wrong. Its higher than what you thought it'd be." I smirked poking him on the arm.

"Yea, yea. Rub salt to the injury. What powers do you have then?" he asked smiling.

"Shape shift. Hell's Fire. Akki trained me in both sword fighting and Karate as well." I said happily.

"Nice. And does your crew know about your father?" he asked looking at Law.

"Not yet." I said trying to avoid the subject. Andy then looked at Law with his I-know-something-you-don't smirk. Why do I have a feeling that those two will have a Zoro-Sanji relationship?

"Cut it out you two. Seriously you act like children." I said.

"Oh yea?" Andy asked smirking at me. I paled as I know what's about to come. I bolted out of my seat and he started to chase me around the bar.

In the end he caught me and started tickling me.

"Ah *laugh* no *laugh* stop!" I shouted between laughter. He did and we walked back to the table.

"Abuse. Abuse I tell you." I said holding my violated sides.

"Haha. You brought it upon yourself, baby girl." Andy laughed and I could just see Law's eye twitch at the nickname.

"So are you gonna come with me?" he asked.

"No." I glared at him to everyone's surprise. "I'm a Heart Pirate and sworn loyalty to Law. Even if you are my best friend I will not leave this crew. Your free to stay with me, please do, but I will not go." I said determined.

"You were always loyal to those who you trusted with your life. Fine. I will stay with you and make sure you don't do something stupid." Andy said smiling.

**Now we know who Andy is XD Please review X3 **


	23. Chapter 23 - Agnesh

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 23-Agnesh**

**Akira's POV**

I'm so happy that Andy is here. I missed him so much.

"How bout it Law, can my best friend join the crew?" I asked Law with sparkly eyes.

"I don't see why not, if he's gonna keep you out of trouble." he said smirking. I had to sweat drop. That's the only reason? To keep me out of trouble? Does he not realize that Andy is as much of a trouble maker as I am? Well, he'll find out soon enough.

"Thanks captain." I said smiling ad turned to Andy.

"Do I have to wear that boiler suit thing?" he asked.

"Yes." Law said.

"Oh man." Andy whined. "But the girls don't wear it."

"I refuse." both me and Xena said glaring at him.

"Anyway. Aki, are you still playing?" he asked grinning.

"Heck yea." I grinned back.

"Shall we?" Andy asked.

"We shall." I replied. Everyone looked at us confused as we stood up. We walked to the stage bit of the bar where there are instruments. I guess for evening entertainment as no one is playing now. As Andy sat down behind the drum set I summoned my fire. Akki taught me several fire techniques before he left. One of them being teleportation; using my fire I can teleport objects, myself or even living things. So I pulled my guitar through and the black flames turned into it. Andy looked at me impressed but soon enough we started to play our favourite childhood song, with a bit of a rock twist to it.

(_**Sing**_=both of them are singing, _**sing**_=Akira is singing, **sing**=Andy is singing) (I don't even have to introduce it, if your awesome you'll know what this is ;P)

_**Boys and girls of every age**_

_**wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

**Come with us and you will see**

**This, our town of Halloween**

_**This is Halloween**_

_**This is Halloween**_

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

_**This is Halloween**_

_**Everybody make a scene**_

**Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright**

_**Its our town**_

_**Everybody scream**_

_**In this town of Halloween**_

_**I am the one hiding under your bed**_

_**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**_

**I am the one hiding under your stairs**

**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

_**This is Halloween**_

_**This is Halloween**_

_**Halloween**_

_**Halloween**_

_**Halloween**_

_**Halloween**_

_**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

**In this town, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

_**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**_

_**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll…**_

_**Scream!**_

**This is Halloween**

**Red 'n' black, slimy green**

_**Aren't you scared?**_

**Well that's just fine**

_**Say it once, say it twice**_

_**Take a chance and roll the dice**_

_**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

_**Everybody scream, everybody scream**_

_**In our town of Halloween**_

**I am the clown with the tear-away face**

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

_**I am the 'who' when you call 'Who's there?'**_

_**I am the wind blowing through your hair**_

**I am the shadow on the mood at night**

**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

_**This is Halloween**_

_**This is Halloween**_

_**Halloween**_

_**Halloween**_

_**Halloween**_

_**Halloween**_

_**Halloween**_

_**Tender lumplings everywhere **_

_**Life's no fun without a good scare**_

**That's out job but we're not mean**

**In our town of Halloween**

_**In this town**_

_**Don't we love it now?**_

_**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise**_

**Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back**

**And scream like a Banshee**

**Make you jump out of your skin**

_**This is Halloween**_

_**Everybody scream**_

_**Wont ya please make way for a very special guy**_

_**Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin king now**_

_**This is Halloween**_

_**This is Halloween**_

_**Halloween**_

_**Halloween**_

_**Halloween**_

_**Halloween**_

_**In this town we call home**_

_**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**_

We finished the song laughing.

"I missed you, you damn moron." I said laughing.

"Right back at cha, sweetie." Andy laughed as he stood up to come to me. I made my guitar disappear with black flames.

"I haven had such fun in a while." he said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I miss playing with you and the boys." I said. In the band I mentioned before where I was the singer, Andy was the drummer and we had two more guys on base and lead guitar, I only played mine in at rare occasions.

" 'Mechanic Angel' broke up when I went abroad, you know that. But yea I miss those two." he said and grinned with nostalgia.

"That was impressive." Law said, clearly amused by the song. I cant help it we grew up with Nightmare Before Christmas.

"So you're the drummer in Aki-chan's band?" Penguin asked. Yea, I think I mentioned it to them before.

"Wow. 'Mechanic Angel' cool name." Shachi grinned.

"Yup. It was awesome, but we did have to split, unfortunately. The last time we saw those two was at Comic Con, wasn't it?" Andy asked me.

"Yea." I said in thought. Then a great idea crossed my mind. "Xena! I have the best idea ever. And its gonna be awesome." I shouted happily running up to her. Distracting the guys from asking what Comic Con is.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You'll see." I grinned and turned to Law.

"The games event can be postponed to tomorrow, Andy can also take part in that and we need money for what I planned." I said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Don't do anything crazy." he said sweat dropping but gave us the money none the less.

I could hear Andy as we ran out.

"Dude, you jus dug your own grave. When Aki is planning something, be afraid, be very afraid." Andy warned them with a pale face.

I dragged Xena all over town looking for the stuff we need. With my plan, this should keep us occupied on days when we're bored and submerged, instead of terrorising the crew with my little pranks.

To my surprise I actually found all the costumes I wanted and bought one for me and Xena of each. This should be fun X3

We dropped the stuff off in my room and went back to the bar we left the boys at.

As we stepped into the bar, Xena froze in the door way.

"Eh, what's wrong Xena?" I asked her shivering form.

"M-mo-mother." she said shakily.

I snapped my head to the bar counter in a fighting stance.

There stood a tall, very pale woman wearing a long black dress that cuts off at her shoulders and the sleeve hugs her arms, with a black ribbon necklace tied around her neck. She has long purple hair, lighter than Xena's and reaches down to her mid calves with a long side fringe covering her left icy blue eye. She's Xena's mother alright, you can clearly tell by the resemblance.

"What do you want?" I growled at her, standing in front of Xena protectively, ready to draw AkaKage any moment, if provoked.

"Oh. My. My. What troublesome friends you've made, girl." she said talking to Xena, with an evil velvety voice. I can feel she's dangerous, and the way she holds herself shows confidence and elegance.

I growled at her again, warning her as I glared. The others stood up ready to fight.

"Oh no need to be so hostile dear. I only want what is rightfully mine." she said taking a few steps towards us, but stopped when I pulled AkaKage out a few inches and intensifying my glare.

"Are you gonna stand in my way?" she asked coldly as the boys stood in front of us protectively. This shouldn't be good, as strong as they are I don't think they can handle her.

"Move." She glared at them.

"Sorry Miss, but I wont let you take or hurt my nakama." Law said with his nodachi in hand.

"Ha, you wont let me? Who do you think your up against child?" she asked arrogantly. I could see it pissed Law off.

" 'Black Witch' Agnesh. I heard rumours about you and your black magic." Andy said with his hands in his pockets. Wow, I can feel a lot of power from him as well.

"What is it to you, 'Devil's Hound'?" she asked him. Awesome, is that the nickname the government gave Andy?

"Its my baby girl and her friend your threatening. I cant just sit by and watch now can I?" he glared at her.

"No matter. I will take care of you small fry and take her back." she glared at him and got ready to attack. Andy pulled out his knife holding it with the blade on the other side from this thumb.

"Bring it witch." he growled.

"Pest." she pulled her nose at us.

At that moment she cast a spell. "Kati koutou kanohi, kia moe tou kaiwhakaora reka" she whispered and with a flick of her wrist; a pale blue cloud surrounded us.

**Cliff-hanger cause I love you guys XD I hope you enjoy this. I chose Maori as a language to use for Agnesh's spells, though I'm not familiar with it, it sounds the coolest and magic like**

**Please review X3 **


	24. Chapter 24 - Kill Her

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 24-Kill Her**

**Akira****'****s POV**

Everyone in the bar dropped to the floor unconscious and seemingly sleeping. The only ones left standing were me, Xena and Agnesh.

"What? Why aren't you asleep as well?" Agnesh asked in disbelief as the cloud cleared away.

"Um, I have no clue." I sweat dropped. Am I allowed to freak out about why this didn't work on me? Not yet? Ok.

"Your demonic powers." Xena said quietly, face turned towards the floor. "Demons don't get effected by her magic. Only humans. Because of your fire, your immune to her powers as much as I am."

"Sweet. That means I can beat her then." I said grinning, showing off my fangs and swishing my tail behind my legs.

"Don't get so cocky. I can kill you without the direct use of my magic." Agnesh glared at me.

"Bring it bitch." I snarled at her drawing AkaKage.

"Neke te ahanoa, neke toku wairua, levitate toku ngakau" she whispered again and stuff started to move around the room. So she can levitate stuff? She got a lot of sharp cutlery and aimed it at the guys.

Before they could hit their targets I engulfed them in black flames and teleported them to the sub, where they're safe.

Agnesh glared at me and started sending random stuff at me. I dodged them jumping around and doing some flips. But blocked a kitchen knife when it headed towards Xena.

"I'll take you to the sub ok. So just hold on." I said to her as I teleported her to the sub as well. "Now that there isn't anything to distract us. Let the real fight begin." I said to Agnesh.

"Humph." she looked at me oh so arrogantly.

I sent a fire wave at her by swinging my katana. She dodged it but it kinda hit the bar so the place is now in flames.

We ran out and I helped the remaining people out as well.

Now facing each other again I charged at her with AkaKage.

"Taiepa onepu" she whispered another spell and a giant sand wall blocked my attack.

I jumped over it just to be met with quick sand. I saved myself by summoning my wings and flying up. I sent fire balls at her that she brushed to the side with another spell.

"Rino tao" iron spears shot out of the ground aiming at me, I managed to dodge them all and sent another swarm of fire balls at her.

She dodged them, but I failed to notice the ropes behind me that she moved to tie around my arms and torso tightly, catching my wings in it, there was nothing to keep me in the air and I crashed into the stone ground.

Making my wings disappear I burned the rope binding me and stood up with blood dripping from my mouth.

Looks like I wont get anywhere if I cant get close to her.

I started to run at her, but had to zigzag to avoid getting a hole punched through me by her iron spears.

I made a quick move and disappeared to right in front of her. I cut her in half at her stomach and jumped back.

Her body turned to purple cloud and disappeared.

"Your so naïve. That was a clone I created earlier." came her voice from right behind me. I stared in wide eyes as I was too slow to dodge her knife and she stabbed me in the side.

I jumped away pulling her knife out and throwing it to the side, spitting out blood.

"That's a dirty trick." I said glaring at her.

"Rich coming from a pirate." she glared back.

I punched the ground and black flames shot up towards her, but she jumped up in time to dodge it. Standing on a rooftop.

"Mata hau" she sent wind at me. Tiny wind blades cut into me as I tried to get out of its way. At this rate I'll get cut up and wont be able to do anything to her. Think. What could I use to catch her by surprise. Ha, that's it.

I shifted into a giant black snake and slid towards her in high speed. Dodging her attacks easily I then changed to a kangaroo. Jumping high into the air I shifted into a huge black bear, taking her by surprise I slapped her body with tremendous force and she crashed to the ground below.

I shifted back and jumped down. Swinging my katana down, the blade was met with an iron wall. She stepped out from behind it, her injuries healing inhumanly quickly.

"Are you an immortal too?" I asked annoyed.

"No. But I have a very high rate of regeneration." she said and sent her iron spears at me again. I shifted to half cheetah and avoided them with ease. So if I chop her into bits and fry her I might be able to win.

With that in mind I ran at her with great speed. She was able to dodge the first couple of swings of my katana but soon enough she found me faster than her. I cut her arms off followed by her legs, then her stomach in half, finally her head.

She lay there in pieces with blood everywhere.

With a flick of my wrist I set her severed body parts on fire. Using my anger to make the fire hotter, I managed to get it even hotter than magma. Not even her bones remained.

"I win. You wont ever be able to hurt Xena." I said and dropped to my knees coughing up blood.

Using so much power and against a human took its troll on me, adding the wounds I got from her I can hardly stand.

"Aki!" I heard someone shout but blacked out before I could see who called my name.

**Law's POV**

I woke up and found myself in the galley of my sub. I looked around confused and found the others that were in the bar there as well, just starting to wake up. That's right, we were facing that witch when she did something and we blacked out.

I checked everyone for injuries and was glad I found none.

Although I found Xena in the corner of the room, curled up and shaking.

"Miss Xena. What happened? Are you ok?" I asked her with a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from me and refused to talk.

I then remembered Akira. She's not here with us.

I ordered everyone to go back to the little bar and get ready for a fight. But by the time we got there the area was destroyed and we found Akira on her knees, all cut up and bloodied.

"Aki!" Andy shouted and ran up to her as she passed out.

"We need to take her to my infirmary now." I said to him and he followed me carrying her.

"Put her on the operating table and leave the room." I ordered Andy. He put her down but glared at me.

"Heal her." he simply said and left.

I started my operation on her ad treated her wounds. The one on her side is deep and will probably take awhile to heal properly.

Jake assisted the operation and we got her patched up. The chocolate brown haired 26 year old tidied up the room after I left to put Akira in her bed. I changed her into her pjs and ordered no one to enter her room as she needs the rest.

"This is all my fault." Xena said quietly as she stood by her door.

"It isn't. You know how hot headed that girl is. She fought for you. So you better not blame yourself." I said to her.

"Aki stepped into that battle knowing full well that she wont get away unscratched. She knew Agnesh was strong." Andy said and Xena nodded at him.

She went into her room and I haven't seen her since. Andy moved into the guys quarters and got his own boiler suit. He wears it with the arms tied around his hips though, with that dark blue shirt he had on earlier. He painted our jolly roger onto it so I didn't mind. He has his belt with his weapons and army boots on as well.

It took Akira to wake up another day again. She should really stop pushing herself so much. She might break if she pushed too hard.

I brought her food when she woke up.

"Your on bed rest for the next couple of days. Curtsey of that wound in your side." I said pointing to the said wound as I pulled her chair to her bed and sat down.

"Bummer." she frowned. "So the games event is further postponed, huh?"

"Yes. I wont let you play until that wound of yours is fully healed." I said and she started eating.

"Where's Xena and Andy?" she asked looking at me.

"Xena has been in her room since I stabilised your condition. And Andy is out in town looking for something, he didn't say what." I replied.

"I see. Tell Xena to come in here or I'll drag her by the hair." she said annoyed after finishing her food and giving me the tray that I placed on the floor for now.

"Don't order me around Akira." I glared as I stood up and putting one knee on her bed leaned closer to her face. She looked surprised.

"You dropped the Miss." she grinned happily. Huh? Does it really make her that happy? Maybe I should do it more often.

"Don't avert the subject." I said.

"Am I supposed to be intimidated now?" she deadpanned.

"Respect your captain." I said trapping her between my arms.

"I do. But that doesn't mean I'm afraid of you and I'm certainly not scared to say whatever I want, captain or not." she glared up at me.

"Oh really. I thought we talked about this." my eye twitched of annoyance.

"We did. But I didn't listen." she said annoyed. "The sooner you accept the way I talk the sooner I will start to actually consider taking your orders."

"But I thought you liked fighting like this." I smirked moving closer to her.

"I do. But I'm getting bored now." she smirked.

"Bored? How bout I make it interesting?" I asked and moved down to seal our lips.

After her initial shock she softly kissed back. With a smirk I moved my lips against hers and she followed. I won this little fight. I moved my hand down her side gently, making sure not to hurt her. As I traced my tongue along her lower lip she opened up and I slipped in my tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. She gave a little moan as I brushed her tongue with mine.

I stopped myself before things got out of hand though and broke the kiss leaning my forehead to hers, my hat had fallen off earlier.

"Know who's that you answer too. Your mine after all." I said looking into her tangerine eyes.

"I'm not yours." she whispered.

"I think you find that you are." I stole a chased kiss and stood up putting my hat back on.

"Arrogant prick." she mumbled annoyed.

"Rest." I said and left with her empty tray.

I told Xena to go see Akira. The girl shot up and ran out of her room. I really hope she wont end up opening Akira's wound.

On the way to the galley I ran into Andy as well and he ran of to see her too.

**Akira's POV**

God damn it Law. Why do you do this to me? And I, I kissed him back. Argh, what's wrong with me? I cant possibly like him, can I?

My little mental breakdown was interrupted by Xena running into my room and jumping on my bed. Luckily she didn't try to hug me. I don't think my wounds would appreciate that very much.

"Your awake. Thank you!" she shouted and bowed with her head on the bed.

"There's no need for that. I told you I would protect you." I said smiling at her.

"But you got hurt because of me." she said not looking up at me.

"That doesn't matter. Your safe from that bitch, so my injuries don't matter." I said and at that moment Andy came into the room as well.

"Baby girl. Your finally awake." he grinned as he sat in the chair Law was in.

"Yea. What's up?" I asked. I felt Death's presence from the skull book though. "Could you get my skull book? Its on the desk." I asked him as he got it for me.

Opening it onto a new page I saw the details to my next mission.

[Your next target is the Sand Demon Suna.

She is on Sun island as a deity the natives worship.

You will find her in the royal palace. Good luck.] he said and disappeared.

I looked at the picture and sighing I closed the book.

"How long till the log pose sets?" I asked.

"Another six days. Was that your new target?" Xena asked.

"A demon?" Andy looked at the book.

I explained how it worked to him then decided to rest for the next four days as Law wont let me leave even if I tried.

"Can you tell Law about my new target?" I asked Xena. She nodded and left to do so.

"Hey, guess what I got." Andy said grinning.

"Haha, what?" I laughed at his childish nature.

"I bought a drum set so we can practice and a base for Xena. She told me she plays so I though it be a good idea." he said grinning.

"That's awesome." I said happily. Now we can play all the songs that we love.

**Woo that's it for now X3 haha Law kissed her again and she responded this time /**


	25. Chapter 25 - Games Event

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 25-Games Event**

**Akira****'****s POV**

For the next two days I was in bed, bored out of my mind and blamed Law. Cause he doesn't let me leave!

Though for some reason the villagers didn't chase us away. I did destroy a few buildings while fighting Agnesh, but they act like nothing had happened. Weird.

"Can I move now. Please. Please. Please. _Please!_" I bugged Law after he got me my food. It's the third day and I'm starting go loose it a bit.

"Let me see your wound." he said with a sigh.

"Yey!" I said and sat up properly.

He pulled my shirt up to below my breasts and as I held it he undid the bandages to look at the stab wound in my side. He poked at it for a bit then put a new set of bandaged over it.

"Great, can I move now?" I grinned as I let my t-shirt drop.

"Yes you can, but no leaving the sub." he said pointing a warning finger at me.

"Yea, yea. I wont." I said as I stood up. Shakily I took a few steps. Its been a while since I last walked ok.

My first task was to go and find Andy and Xena. Luckily I found them in the galley.

The boys asked me if I was alright, reassuring them I waited for Andy and Xena.

But the strange thing I noticed, was that Xena isn't sitting at out usual table, Andy is. She is sitting on a different one by Cody. Huh. I wonder if she made friends with him.

"Ever since she went to the control room seeking piece and quiet, the two been hanging out a lot." Andy said.

"Have they?" I asked smirking. Maybe with a bit of my help those two will get together.

"What are you planning now? You meddlesome girl." Andy asked looking at me sceptically.

"Me? Nothing in particular." I grinned.

After they finished their lunch, I asked Andy to show me his drum set. I teleported it into my room with my fire and Xena grabbing her base, we started to practice the songs I wrote down before.

It went like this for the next two days. Law didn't mind all that much either, he usually sat in on our practices.

Today's the day I'll go to kill my new target; the Sand Demon Suna.

I got dressed and Law came into my room.

"You only just healed and you're running off to get beat up again." he sighed as he leaned against the door frame.

"I will always win in the end though." I said crossing my arms as I faced him.

"Not unscratched." he frowned.

"Aww, are you worried?" I asked letting my arms drop to my sides as I rested my left hand on AkaKage who I strapped to my belt earlier.

"I'm the one that has to clean you up in the end remember?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

"I have to do this. We leave in two days and I don't know I never know what's gonna happen when a demon is involved. Besides, I rather get this over with sooner than later." I said as I walked passed him. He grabbed my arm and I looked back at him.

"Be careful." he looked me in the eye. I nodded and left.

As I jumped off the sub I headed to the royal palace. This should be interesting.

I moved through the crowd, its good that I could see the palace otherwise I would most likely pull a Zoro and frankly I'm not in the mood to get lost right now.

I arrived at the entrance and the royal palace has to be the biggest building I have ever seen. It reaches high up to the sky. Its made of white marble with gold pattern running through it. I couldn't help but stare at it with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"I'm glad you like my place." came a voice and I snapped my head in the front door's direction.

There stood a short girl with long light brown hair that is tied up on the left side atop her head with a side fringe, huge chocolate brown eyes, she looks 13 years old. Wearing a dusty pink dress that has a turtle neck but sleeveless and backless, it goes down to her knees on the right side but only to her hips on the left with a beige underskirt reaching her mid thighs, a brown corset, boots that go a little above her knees and beige gloves that reach up to her upper arm with lacing crisscrossing up her arm like on a corset.

"Your Suna, right?" I asked never dropping my guard.

"I am. And you are Death's assassin Akira. Come, I wanna show you around." she said cheery as she ran up to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

I was caught off guard and by the time I could of reacted, I got distracted how beautiful the palace looks from the inside. She dragged me around showing me the whole place. Its so huge.

"Here, have some lemonade and cookies." Suna offered as we sat down in her living room type thing, still huge, on couches facing each other with a coffee table between them. I sat on one while she sat opposite of me on the other.

"Thank you." I said as I took a cookie and bit into it. OMG delicious. Suna been nothing but a good host so far but I wont let my guard down.

"So you were sent to kill me and send me back to Hell am I correct?" she asked as she took a sip from her drink. I nodded, doing the same. "I don't wanna fight you."

"Excuse me?" I asked dumfounded.

"I've seen your fight with that witch. If I fight you I will most definitely loose. I also overheard your plans for the games event. If you let me take part, I will let you kill me without a fight at the end of it." she smiled excitedly.

"And why should I believe a word you say?" I asked glaring at her.

"Because I told the villagers not to attack your crew for causing such a ruckus. You owe me." she said.

"I don't trust a word a demon says. I've learned my lesson with trusting the Light Demon." I said annoyed.

"I'm not like Senkou. I keep my word. Please let me partake, it sounds so fun. I'm bored of the living world anyway. I planned to go back, but you came here and caught my interest." she explained.

"I guess so. But I will keep an eye on you. No funny business you understand?" I stood up glaring at her.

"Yes sir." she jumped up and saluted grinning.

With a sigh I went back to the crew with Suna following behind me. I don't think Law will like this very much.

As we walked towards his room, we passed a couple of guys who looked at us confused.

"Law. I'm back." I went in not even bothering to knock. Luckily he was just at his desk with a book in front of him.

"Miss Akira." he looked up.

"I though you dropped the Miss." I said annoyed.

"Your unscratched? Who is that?" he glared at the girl behind me.

"Suna the Sand Demon." I said. He jumped up in a defensives stance.

"Relax, she made a deal with me." I sighed as I sat in the puffy chair in front of his desk crossing one leg over the other.

As he sat back down I explained the situation to him. As I guessed he wasn't too happy about it, but Suna seemed fascinated by him for some reason. What's wrong with her? Weird girl.

So Law called the crew together and we began preparing for the games event.

Suna got the town to help us and provide the materials and equipment we need.

So in the end the villagers ended up being our spectators.

The event will take place tomorrow as there's too much stuff to set up today.

For the specific two races me and Andy came up with, we asked Shachi and Penguin to build two of each vehicle for us that we will race in, so they were working on that for the whole of today and into the night. They're such awesome mechanics, they worked super fast. We just needed to explain how they worked XD

I think we managed to set up the courses for the various races and games pretty well.

Now to wait for tomorrow to come and the games begin X3

We divided the crew into two teams; Red Team and Blue Team. The way we picked the games with Xena was that it had fun and goofy but also serious games, putting them in order of easy going harder we told Suna all the rules and regulations to all 16 games.

So now we're gathered in the area of the first game. Suna had a microphone in hand so all the audience can hear.

"Welcome to the Heart Pirate's Games Event that will last all day long. I hope your ready for an exiting and fun day cause I sure as hell am. Akira told me I have to tell you the rules so here it gores: in the even there will be 16 games in total and in each game, members of the Red Team and the Blue Team will compete to get points. Each game has different amount of points to offer. Every team member has to take part in at least 4 of the games, no exceptions. Weapons of your own are not permitted, only the ones provided for that specific game. This is a friendly competition so play nice, other than that everything goes. I will tell you the rules of each game when we get to them so I hope you guys enjoy. Let the Games Event begin!" she explained and the crowd cheered.

"Suna the teams!" I shouted at her.

"Oh yea. Whoops. I forgot to introduce them, sorry. The Red Team: Trafalgar Law, Portgas D. Akira, Cody, Penguin, Bepo, Damian, Nick, Rex and Jack. The Blue Team: Silvers Andy, Xena, Jake, Shachi, Ryan, Alex, Jamie, Shinji and Shido.

In the teams there is no team leader, your all in an equal position, even if you are the captain or navigator, your in the same position as the rest.

Now the first game is Sack Racing. It is a fun little race that requires you to pull a sack over your legs and while holding it up get to the finish line racing your opponent. Each team has 9 members and all of you are required to take part in this, each competing with one of the opposing team. This race awards you with 5 points each player. If you happen to draw with your opponent then both teams get the points.

I have the sheet with the pairs that are to compete." she said and handed a sheet to each team. We all had red and blue bandanas tied to our wrist indicating our teams.

The course that we have to run through isn't that awfully long and the finish line has that white paper strip you have to run through and win.

The first to compete is me and Xena. Smirking we walk up to the starting line. As they gave us a sack each we climb into it and stand at our ready.

"Ok. The first of our contestants are Akira from the Red Team and Xena from the Blue. You ready guys?" she asked as we smirked and nodded at her. "On my mark. Set." as she blew the whistle we both raced forward.

I have to admit its hard to keep your balance in this thing but we hopped towards the finish line.

"Wow. Look at them hop to victory. Isn't this hilarious and the stupidest game that has been invented?" Suna laughed insulting it. "They are head to head and determined to win. This is literally the battle of water and fire, complete opposites. Oh look at that, Akira's taking the lead. I have to say as stupid as this looks they're doing good considering how hard it is to move in that. But I guess you have to turn into a rabbit to win huh. They are nearly at the finish line."

I took the lead as I took in what Suna said and shifted to a half rabbit so I could hop better. She did say that anything goes.

"And Akira is the winner!" Suna shouted as everyone cheered. "Shifting to half human and bunny was a good move, its not against the rules either. 5 points to the Red Team!" she cheered as she wrote the score on the board.

"I'm gonna call the Red Team: RT and the Blue Team: BT cause the author is lazy and cant be asked to write the whole words out ;P. The next pair take your places." she grinned. I have to say she's a great commentator. "Text up is Law from RT and Andy from BT. Good luck guys and don't trip." she said and winked at them.

The whistle sounded and they took off. I could see Law struggling a little, but then again so was Andy. I couldn't help it and burst out laughing. It was such a good idea to put this into the games, now we can see the Heart Pirates make idiots of themselves.

"The winner is Law. Woo. Another 5 points to the Red Team. You better step your game up Blue team or you'll fall behind even more." Suna giggled. "The next pair is Cody from RT and Jake from BT. Ready. Set." and at the whistle they were off.

"The winner is Jake. 5 points to BT." Suna cheered and wrote the score on the board.

Next up came Penguin from RT vs. Shachi from BT. Penguin won gaining us 5 more points.

Bepo from RT vs. Ryan from BT. Ryan won. Damian from RT vs. Alex from BT. Alex won. Nick from RT vs. Jamie from BT. Jamie won. Rex from RT vs. Shinji from BT. Rex won. Jack from RT vs. Shido from BT. Shido won.

"The Blue team wins this round with 25 points, well done guys." Suna said as they cheered. "The Red Team got 20 points. Keep up the good work. Its time to move onto the next game."

**Haha that's the first game done. I could not leave out the sack race, I find it hilarious and who didn't race it when they were small XD**

**Please review X3**


	26. Chapter 26 - Games Event Part 2

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 26-Games Event Part 2**

**Akira****'****s POV**

"Its time to move onto the next game. Arm wrestling just for the guys' sake. Lets go to the barrels set up for this event." she announced and we moved not far away, where there were 3 sets of barrels set up.

"Each team has to have 5 players compete so pick wisely guys. This game awards you with 3 points." she said and waited for our decision.

After we decided, gave in our lists and waited for her to announce it.

"Okey-dokey guys. I have the list. You know the rules. The first one to push down the others arm wins. Now the first 3 competitors are the following: Bepo from RT vs. Ryan from BT, Law from RT vs. Andy from BT and Penguin from RT vs. Shachi from BT. Take your places." she announced as she waited for the pars to make a move. "This game is good to show off your strengths so don't hold back. On my mark. Go." she grinned and the guys started.

"Wow. The fluffy bear won instantly gaining 3 points for the Red Team, go polar bear power." she cheered as Bepo stood up and I patted him on the head.

"Look at those muscles bulging, the crew sure is full of eye candy. Girls are you watching?" I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. All the guys have their jump suit arms tied to their waist and in a black tank top or t-shirt or just bare chested, showing off some skin.

"Penguin is the next winner gaining another 3 points to his Red Team. Now its up to Law and Andy. They seem to be pretty much equal. Ah, no Andy beat him. Wow, what can you expect from a Haki user huh. The last two pairs take your places. Damian from RT vs. Alex from BT and Jack from RT vs. Shido from BT. On my mark. Go." Suna giggled.

"Looks like Damian won 3 more points for his team and Shido is the winner for the Blue Team. Ok guys. The Red Team won this round with 9 points and have a total of 29 points while the Blue Team got only 6 points and have a total of 31." everyone cheered and the guys who competed shook hands, acknowledging the other's strength.

"The next game is a fun one. Javelin throwing. Lets make our way to the area where this will take place." she cheered as we moved onto a little field were javelins waited for us.

"You really have to throw those sticks?" she asked as I growled at her, she put her hands up in surrender and continued her job.

"Akira's scary. Anyway, for this game you get 6 points but only 3 players of each team are allowed to take part. Choose wisely." we chose and again gave in the sheet. "You have to throw the javelin as far as you can so good luck. First pair up is Akira from RT vs. Xena from BT." she said as we walked to the marked out lines that we have to stand behind and picked up the javelins. Holding it up, ready to throw it, we waited for her mark. Hearing the whistle we gave our best into the throw and watched it fly through the sky.

"Wow. Unbelievable. They went so far. I have to check witch one went further though." she said as she flew off on a cloud of sand. "The 6 points go to Akira and the Red Team!" she cheered as she picked up the javelin with her sand and came back to the start. I cheered and high-five Law.

"The next pair is Rex from RT vs. Shinji from BT." the guys took their positions and threw the javelin. Shinji won this one gaining 6 points for the Blue Team. The last pair was Nick from RT and Jamie from BT. Nick won the last one for us.

"The Red Team win again with 12 points and have a total point of 41 while the Blue Team did well getting 6 points and a total of 37. Pushing the Red Team in the lead.

Next up is the swimming race. Only 3 players are permitted to race. Choose and get ready. We'll be waiting my the beach for you guys." she said and took off that way.

As we picked our players. We went to get changed. While the four guys put on swim shorts of various colour, me and Xena put on bikinis. I got a black one with orange spots that have stripes through it and Xena has a light blue and purple stripes one on. She left her bandages over her eyes but other than that we left our scars visible.

As we walked to the beach to join them Andy ran up to me panicked.

"What are those scars?" he asked looking at my neck and wrists. Oh boy.

"Um, I kinda got murdered while in the other world, that's how Death then got me back here." I whispered to him sheepishly.

"If I ever go back to that world I will torture them until they beg to be killed." he snarled with murder in his eyes.

"Andy calm down. We will never go back. Now snap out of it and enjoy the games." I said annoyed and walked off.

"Ok, lets start this. This race awards the winners with 10 points. The aim of the race is to swim from the starting point to the finish as fast as you can. I'm sure everyone appreciates this race as we get to see more skin from our players. Talk about eye candy. Even the girls look sexy in their bikini." Suna said winking at our direction and dodged a fire ball only by millimetres. "Oy, don't attack the commentator." she huffed.

"Then focus on your fucking job." I bit back arms crossed.

"Fine. The first pair is Akira from RT vs. Xena from BT. Get to your starting lines." as soon as she said that we jumped in the water and swam to the starting point that is indicated by floaty thingies in the water. As I surfaced I pulled my fringe back revealing my right eye and the vertical scar running down it. As soon as we heard the whistle we started to swim. The water feels so good against by skin. I dove underwater enjoying it surround me for a while, forgetting about the race. By the time I came up Xena won the race and everyone was questioning what happened to me.

I explained and both Xena and Andy started laughing.

"Oh dear. Moving on we have Penguin from RT vs. Shachi from BT."

I don't even have to say who won, cause if you still remember the author said that Shachi was the best swimmer in the crew, so he won 10 points for the Blue Team.

The last pair was Nick from RT vs. Jamie from BT. Nick won us 10 points though.

"The Blue team came out as the winner of this round with 20 points and have 57 in total. The Red Team got 10 points bringing up their total to 51. And, moving on, we have the shooting game." she announced and we moved to the area where the shooting will take part after the swimmers dried up and got changed. Only, me and Xena just put on jean shorts and t-shirts. Its too hot to wear heavier clothes and the games will start to get harder soon.

"Only one player of each team is allowed in this game and the winner will be awarded with 13 points. The points are getting higher and higher the further we get in the games. Rules; you are allowed any type of gun you wish and your task is to shoot as many of the set up targets as you can. Now understanding the two sharpshooters of the crew are in separate teams and will be competing in this game, the targets are very far away from the spot you have to shoot from." Suna explained as Nick from RT and Jamie from BT stepped out with their chosen guns. Both wielding a sniper.

"Shoot at will."

The two guys shot at their targets and as the dust cloud passed the winner was revealed as only one of the targets remained standing.

"The winner is Nick from the Red Team. With 64 points the Red Team shoots to the lead." everyone cheered as Suna laughed at her pun.

"Alright my lovelies its time for the next game and with that the knife throwing." we didn't have to move this time as the targets are here, they just had to be pulled out. It was two of those circle things with red and white rings on it. "Yet another 4 players from each team is required. And the winner gets 13 points" she said as we picked who to go next and handed her the sheets.

"First up is Jack from RT vs. Shido from BT. You have each got 5 knifes, the one closest to the centre will be the one that's counted. Start at will." as the boys finished throwing the knifes Suna announced the winner.

"Jack from the Red Team won 13 points."

Next up came Law from RT vs. Andy from BT. Andy won. Them me and Xena. I managed to win but only by a millimetre. Then Rex from RT vs. Shinji from BT. Shinji won.

"We have our first draw both teams get 26 points, witch means the Red Team is still in the lead with now 90 points and the Blue Team has 83. Don't worry guys two more games and we will have a lunch break." Suna said and everyone cheered.

"So the next game is Archery. Hey, did you put these targety hitty games by each other on purpose?" she asked me glaring.

"Yep." I grinned. She sighed but smiled introducing the next round with the same targets.

"This one will gain you 10 points. And requires another 4 players of each team but has to be different people. I suggest the ones who haven't took part in a targety hitty game yet." she smiled, I just had to sweat drop at the name she gave the games.

Cody from RT and Jake from BT stood up to the places first.

"You have three shots, the rules are the same as the last games." Suna explained and they picked up their arrow and bows.

Cody won the first round and got the 10 points. Now its Penguin and Shachi's turn. Shachi won. Damian from RT vs. Alex from BT. Alex won. Bepo from RT vs. Ryan from BT. That match was painful to watch, the first mate and cook have no idea how to shoot and kept missing the targets completely. Ryan won, but by accident and the arrow hitting the outer circle.

"Wow, you guys are really helpless at this lol." she said as Bepo went into depression. "The Blue team won by 30 points having a total of 113. The red team got 10 points and a total of 100. Onto the last and in my opinion most exciting game yet: dodge ball." everyone cheered as we moved to another field that was set up for it.

"The rules are simple. There are two balls and you need to hit a member of the opposite team to get them out. If you catch the ball then its yours to use. Hits to the breast, groin and head are against the rules and you will be disqualified if you do it. All 9 of both teams have to play in this game and each person to get another out gets 5 points. The game will end when all members of one team are out. Guys take your places." she said as she walked to the line indication the two sides of the field for us with the balls in her hand.

"You cannot cross this line, stay on your own side. Two players from each team step forward. I will throw the balls up and you can fight for it." she said as me and Law from the Red Team and Xena and Andy from the Blue Team stepped out.

As she threw the two balls up; Law called 'Room' and switched one of the balls with a rock, snatching it from Andy. Xena used her water to pull the ball to her before I could get to it. All four of us jumped back and smirked, ready to do play.

Suna blew the whistle and the game began. Law aimed and threw the ball at the Blue Team as Xena aimed at us.

"Shido from BT is out. Law you get 5 points." Suna said as she wrote the score on the board.

Xena aimed the ball at Rex(RT) but he caught it and hit Shinji(BT), gaining us another 5 points. Alex(BT) picked up the ball and hit Bepo after he dodged another ball. Ryan(RT) then avenged Bepo and hit Alex. Jamie(BT) hit Rex(RT). Jamie got the other ball and aimed it at me, I caught it and sent it back to him getting him out. Xena(BT) sent her ball at Law who didn't pay attention and got hit, but Cody(RT) got the ball and hit Xena. While I was following one ball I dint notice the other coming my way and got hit by Andy. Glaring at him I walked off the pitch. I watched amused as Penguin hit Shachi and they got into an argument. Andy hit Cody. Damian(RT) aimed a ball at Ryan but he caught it and hit Damian out. Nick(RT) sent the ball at Andy but he dodged it. Jake(BT) picking up the ball and hit Nick. Penguin hit Jake but then got hit by Ryan. Jack(RT) hit Ryan but got hit by Andy. Oh yea, I forgot that Andy is the master of this game.

"Wow, what a game. Andy is the last one standing and the Blue Team won with 45 points, their total now is 158. Well done to the Red Team as well getting 35 points making their total go up to 135." Suna cheered.

"On that note we will now head of for lunch. You guys need a rest as well. I'm sure we will be entertained my Akira, Andy and Xena as they will play a few songs for us." she said looking at us with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright." I said smiling.

The villagers set up various food stands and benches where people could go and eat.

I walked off towards a food stand that was calling out to me with its smell and bought some.

I walked around a bit looking for Andy or Law but got stopped by a lot of guys from the town flirting with me and trying to get me to go with them. After I shook them off I found Law. Except he was with Suna and other random, judging by their clothes most likely whores surrounding him. I could feel anger boil up in me and I sharply turned around walking the other way. He can just play around with all the bitches he wants, what do I care?

Not looking I bumped into Andy.

"Hey, what's up baby girl?" he asked and I could just hear some girls squealing. Stupid bitches, worse than love sick school girls.

"I was just looking for you. Lets eat." I said as I pulled him away.

After we finished our food we found Xena talking to Cody by the little stage Suna had the villagers set up, minus the instruments.

We jumped onto it and using my fire I got our instruments here. By the time we made sure that they were well tuned, quite a big crowd surrounded the area. Like most people were here including the crew.

"Are you ready?" I shouted into the microphone in front of me as we took our positions. The crowd cheered and we grinned.

"Lets start with Monster." I said to Xena and Andy.

**The first half of the games is done XD you can tell I've been watching the Davy Back fight.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Games Event Part 3

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 27-Games Event Part 3**

**Akira****'****s POV**

We started playing Monster by Skillet and the crowd just went wild. Smirking I gave it my all.

We then also played: Riot by Three Days Grace, Sound of Madness by Shinedown, You're a Lie by Slash, Days are Numbered by Black Veil Brides, Sound of Madness by Shinedown and now were doing a duet, me and Xena are singing Daughters of Darkness by Halestorm.

(_**Sing**_=both of them are singing, _**sing**_=Akira is singing, **sing**=Xena is singing)

_**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**_

_**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**_

_**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**_

_**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**_

_**We came to battle, baby**_

_**We came to win the war**_

_**We wont surrender till we**_

_**Get what we're looking for**_

_**We're blowing out our speakers**_

_**There goes the neighbourhood**_

_**A little scissor happy**_

_**A little misunderstood**_

_**We can turn you on**_

_**Or we will turn on you**_

_**Daughters of darkness **_

_**Sisters insane**_

_**A little evil **_

_**Goes a long-long way**_

_**We stand together**_

_**No, we're not afraid**_

_**We'll live forever**_

_**Daughters of darkness **_

_**Daughters of darkness **_

_**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**_

_**Daughters of darkness **_

_**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**_

**We're all survivors somehow**

**We just broke out the pack**

**And I don't need no dog tag **

**My name is on my back**

_**We can turn you on**_

_**Or we will turn on you**_

_**Daughters of darkness **_

_**Sisters insane**_

_**A little evil **_

_**Goes a long-long way**_

_**We stand together**_

_**No, we're not afraid**_

_**We'll live forever**_

_**Daughters of darkness **_

_**Daughters of darkness **_

_**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**_

_**Daughters of darkness **_

_**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**_

_**Never down **_

_**Never out**_

_**Playing hard **_

_**Living loud**_

_**Keeping up with the boys**_

_**Making out**_

_**Making noise**_

**And you better get me home**

**Before the sun comes up**

**Up**

**Up**

_**Daughters of darkness **_

_**Sisters insane**_

_**A little evil **_

_**Goes a long-long way**_

_**We stand together**_

_**No, we're not afraid**_

_**We'll live forever**_

_**Daughters of darkness **_

_**Daughters of darkness **_

_**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**_

_**Daughters of darkness **_

_**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**_

_**We're the daughters of darkness **_

_**Na-na-na-na-na  
Na-na-na-na-na**_

We finished as the crowd cheered, mostly the guys. I winked at them and could see most getting nose bleeds. I spotted Law, and he looked a bit pissed that I did that, but I just smirked and winked at him too.

"Yeah! That's it for now you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, I think its time to get back to the games." I shouted into the microphone grinning.

After people calmed down I put back our instruments and gave the mike to Suna.

"Hey guys. I hope you all had your lunch and enjoyed this awesome performance. Its time for the rollerblade race, so lets go to the starting line." she said grinning.

We set up an asphalt race course around the town that we need to go around.

"Ok. This race awards 16 points and each team can only submit 4 of its players." she explained.

We all decided and submitted the names of the players.

"You have to get to the finish line before your opponents. The race course goes around town. I will be following you from above. If you go off course or both your skates leave the ground for longer than gravity would normally allow, your disqualified. Put your rollerblades on and come to the starting line." she said sitting on her sand cloud. Me and Xena stepped up and stood at our ready. As she blew the whistle we took off.

For a beginner, Xena's quite good at this. Most of the crew had to learn yesterday as they couldn't rollerblade. We are head to head as we race around town.

"Unbelievable. The two girls are head to head and the closer they get to the finish line the faster they're getting. Who will win? OMG we have our fist draw. Unbelievable. Both teams get 16 points!" Suna shouted as we used our elements to stop us.

"Not bad for a beginner." I said grinning and trying to catch my breath.

"You have remarkable speed nee-chan." she grinned back.

"The next pair is Law and Andy. Get ready boys." she called as they took their places.

At the sound of the whistle they took off as well. Now I know for a fact that Andy's quite good at this, but Law said he didn't start yesterday either.

We listen to Suna's voice as she commentates on the two.

"And Law came in first, earning 16 points to the Red Team." she announced and I gave a high-five to Law as he came back.

The next pair was Cody and Jake. Cody won, although they were both pretty slow. Penguin and Shachi were the last to compete. Interestingly it nearly came to a draw but Shachi won.

"The Red Team wins this race with 48 points, and have a total of 183. The Blue Team got 32 points but are still in the lead with 190 points." she said as everyone cheered.

"The next game will be volleyball, so lets head down back to the beach."

We got there and the net was already set up for us. As we gonna play in the sand, we took our shoes off for comfort and not to get sand in them, the guys rolled up the legs of their boiler suits.

"Only 6 members of each team is permitted to play. The aim is to get 15 points, each score will count as one point and whichever team reaches 15 first will win." she said and listed all the rules.

Excuse the moron author for her idiocy for choosing this game but not knowing a thing about it. While writing this chapter at night she couldn't be asked to research and try to understand it, so I will tell you stuff in vague snippets. Gomen. *bows in shame*

So as the game started we passed the ball between each other until someone actually managed to score. Unlike dodge ball we hit the ball back a lot and hardly let each other score. The first one to do that was Xena though, from then on the game started to heat up and all the members scored at least once.

"Another score from Bepo getting one more point for the Red Team. And OMG girls do see what I see. Law took off his shirt to play, I have to say he is one sexy pirate, if I ever seen one." Suna said as all the women squealed and fainted.

Getting more and more annoyed, as soon as I caught the ball I threw it at her with great force.

"Watch it! You nearly hit me!" she shouted at me.

"Well damn. Do your fucking job bitch! You're here to comment on the games not ogle over guys like a love struck puppy!" I snapped at her as I finally had enough.

"What's the fun in that? Besides you and Xena took your t-shirts off as well, its not like its only the girls who get fan service." she pouted.

"Why you little…" I said as I walked to wards her with murder on my mind, but got held back my Law who put his arms around my stomach and lifted me us so I couldn't get to her. After a bit of cussing and thrashing I calmed down and crossed my arms frowning.

"You done with your hissy fit now?" he asked as Andy laughed his ass off on the other side of the net. "Good, as much as your jealous rage amuses me, we have a game to play. We can solve this problem in my room later on." Law whispered the last part and I could feel a shiver run down my spine.

"I get it. I get it." I said and jumped out of his arms blushing and going back to my place.

"Now that the love couple sorted out their shit, we can move on. Oy!" she shouted as I sent a fire ball at her comment but turned back to the game.

We kept playing for a while until Suna announced the wining team.

"The Blue Team won and the 15 points go to them, making their total go up to 205. The Red Team scored themselves 10 points, raising their total to 193. With that, this was the last team game of the day so now moving onto freestyle skateboarding and a new location for it." she grinned.

We moved to the area we made up a skateboard arena. It was a simple set up with a couple of ramps and slopes.

"Ok, I have no idea what the rules are. I guess freestyle says it all. Each team submit two players and you can get on with it, oh and you get 16 points." Suna said. As many times as I explained it to her, she just doesn't get it. Hopeless girl.

First up was me and Xena. I went first to show her what its about and after a few tricks, I handed the board over to her.

Surprisingly she didn't fall and tried a few things.

"Wow. Akira your awesome at this." Suna cheered for me as I won the 16 points.

"I played a lot of sport growing up." I grinned.

The next pair is Law and Andy. As you could guess Andy won, he's better at it than me so no wonder he won, but Law did well, he copied my tricks perfectly.

"This ladies and gents, is another draw so both teams get 16 points. The Red Team has 209 in total while the Blue Team has 221."

**Hahaha I love it how angry Akira got cause of Suna and even attacked her XD**

**Please review it means the world to me X3**


	28. Chapter 28 - Games Event Part 4

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 28-Games Event Part 4**

**Akira****'****s POV**

"Ladies and gents, up next we have the surfing competition. Lets head back to the beach and the teams can each pick 3 players to compete." Suna announced as we moved down to the beach again.

Xena was asked to create waves that can be rode with a surf board so she's not allowed to compete.

"This competition awards you with 16 points each. So good luck to you guys. If you fall in the water you'll be disqualified." she cheered.

The first pair to go was Cody(RT) and Jake(BT). It started out ok, they were doing well, but then both lost their balance and fell in the water. I could only sweat drop at the two boys as they came to the beach in shame.

"Haha, no points go to either team, Cody and Jake got disqualified for falling in the water. The next pair is Penguin and Shachi. Good luck guys." Suna giggled rubbing salt to injury for the two.

I watched amazed how good those two are. Like seriously, they're making it seam so easy.

"The winner is Penguin. Shachi you messed up at one point sorry." she said as the two came to shore.

The last ones to compete were Rex and Shinji.

"The winner is Rex and the Red Team. Well done guys. Getting 32 points, your total went up to 241 while the Blue Team's stayed 221." everyone cheered.

"For the next race we have to go back to the race course and I would like to ask Penguin and Shachi to bring out the vehicles for the next two races." she said as the two ran off and we all moved to the race course.

"This will be a Motorbike Track Race. Akira and Andy were the ones who requested this race so they are the only ones to compete. The winner gets 18 points." Suna announced.

"Lets make a little bet Akira." Andy said to me as we walked up to our bikes that the mechanics already set up for us.

"I'm up for it." I grinned.

"If I win you have to sing the 'Caramel Dance' and do the actual dance to it as well." he smirked.

"What?! Alright, but if I win then you have to dip die your hair thistle(very light purple)" I smirked back.

"Deal." he said as we shook hands.

"Look at that, things are heating up as the two childhood friends are making this a punishment game. The rules are simple. There are 3 rounds and the one who wings two of them or all 3 wins." Suna explained as the crowd cheered. We got on the bikes and put on goggles to protect our eyes.

"Ready?" she shouted as we turned the bikes on. "Set!" we showed of the beautiful sound of the bikes. "Go!" we shot off only leaving a cloud of dust behind us.

Suna followed us all the way through on her sand cloud.

I miss my bike so much, it used to be my sole transport. I love it.

"Andy wins the first round but its not over as they keep going to the second." she said as I speed up and we're now head to head.

Determined I take the lead and win the second round. Soon enough I win the third as well.

"Akira wins the race and the 18 points. Gaining the Red Team a total of 259 points." Suna cheered as the crown went wild once again. We took the goggles of and set them on a barrel.

After we give the bikes to Penguin and Shachi to take away and bring out the vehicles for the next race, I walk up to Andy smirking, with hair dye in my hand.

"You did win so I guess I have no choice." he said with a sigh.

"It will look awesome don't worry." I said as we moved to an area where I could dye his hair.

In half an hour I was done with it. I only dyed his fringe so it dint take that long.

"Wow, it actually looks good." Andy smirked as he looked in the mirror.

"What'd I tell you." I smirked back and we went back to the race course.

"OMG that looks so cool. This isn't a punishment at all." Suna said grinning.

"Yea but if I didn't make him do it like this, he would have never let me." I smiled.

"The next race is Drifting. I'm not sure about this one but Akira and Andy are the only ones to compete and the winner gets 18 points." she smiled.

The track for this race is a very serpentine road that was set up for us and the cars are nothing like the ones in the other world but I guess the main point is the wheels so.

As we got into our 'cars' we turned them on. They made the same sound normal cars would and it works the same.

"Ready? Set! Go!" Suna shouted and we took off.

I Really like drifting, its fun. So I was more than happy when Andy suggested we race.

With every turn the adrenalin just rose, I couldn't help but enjoy it to the fullest.

"Its unbelievable. I didn't know that that was possible. How can those two drive those things so well?" Suna commentated amazed.

"And the winner is Andy. Congrats." the crown cheered.

"Woooo! That was awesome! Lets do it again!" I ran up to Andy shouting and hugged him.

"Maybe later. Now we have the rest of the games to finish." he said laughing and hugging me back.

"With this win the Blue Team now has 239 points. Well done guys." Suna cheered.

"The next race is free running. Each team has to submit 3 of their players. Now, you have the whole town for your use. You have to run, doing flips off of and onto buildings and run up building and other tricks you fancy. You will get awarded with 20 points each. You have one minute to show off your talent." she explained.

We picked the players and stepped up to her.

"Ok, the first pair to compete is Akira and Xena. I will follow you from the air. Ready? Set. Run!" she said and both of us took off towards the town. This should be fun, the adrenalin is still running strong in my veins.

I run up the side of the first building and holding onto the edge, I do a flip and land on the roof, I do a couple of black flips on it and jumping towards the next house I do a double flip in the air and land on the roof gracefully.

"This is insane. These chicks are crazy. Look at Xena do that triple cartwheel, she jumped onto a roof and with a back flip jump towards the next, she pushed herself from the middle of the wall and using the building's wall that she just jumped from did a double flip in the air landing on the roof of another building." Suna said in awe.

Running to the edge of the roof I jumped to the road in front and did a triple flip in the air. Landing, I back flipped a couple of times and jumped onto another building's wall with a side flip, pushing off of the wall I did a cartwheel and a flip in the air, landing on my hands in a hand stand.

"Xena is doing a hand stand on the edge of the building and using her legs kicked, so using the force twisted her body and jumped up spinning. She is falling head first to the ground but is saved by her quick reflexes and flipped so she lands on her feet. Using her water she jumps in the air, creating a slide she slips down it and at the curve of it spins in the air landing on the roof of another building."

From the hand stand I swung my right leg back and as I landed on my feet I jumped in the air, summoning my fire I spun in the air and pulled my fire my from hand like a ribbon. As I landed the fire went back to a ball in my hands. As my hands move the fire draws a line but as I stop it catches up with my hand. I carried on doing my flips like that creating an effect that my fire follows me and a new sense of grace.

Xena got the same idea as she used her water in her flips.

"That's it. Times up." Suna said grinning. "I don't know witch one of you is better, that was seriously amazing." the crowd cheered. "But Akira you take the 20 points. Your graceful and your fire complements your moves amazingly well." she said as we walked back to our teams. We shook hands and I sat down leaning against a barrel.

"Its so hot." I complained leaning my head against the barrel. I seriously felt like melting right now.

"I feel your pain." Bepo said from beside me.

"The next pair is Law and Andy. I cant wait to see what you guys can do." she cheered. Both guys had their tops off as the weather is starting to get a bit humid.

I kinda tuned out on Suna's commentating but listened when she announced Andy to be the winner and go all fangirly on them. The last pair was Nick and Jamie. I think Suna said that Jamie won.

"The Blue Team win this game by 40 points and a total of 279. Akira won her team 20 points reaching a total of 279 also. The next game will decide witch team is the winner as they have the same amount of points at the moment." she announced.

"The last game is the obstacle course. There are 3 fields to get through and each team has to submit 4 players. Lets go to where all this is set up." she said. I couldn't move though so Law picked me up and carried me there.

"I think I got heat stroke." I complained leaning against his bare chest.

"No. Your just exhausted." he said as we got there and he sat down where he could see the three courses perfectly. He didn't let me go though.

"Couldn't you have put me down somewhere other than your lap?" I asked looking up at him. "And put a shirt on."

"No." he smirked, answering both my questions.

"But its distracting." I said blushing a little.

"Good." he said seduction dripping from his voice.

"That's not helping." I glared at him.

"The three obstacle courses each award the winner with 10 points. You have to get to the finish line as fast as you can and keep the injuries to minimal." Suna said, stopping Law from answering.

"The first obstacle course is the Field of Lightning and light. There are dials hidden in the sand and other bits that conduct electricity along with mirrors for the light. You have to go through that and avoid them. The second obstacle course is the Flame Monkey course. You have to use vines to swing across a flaming field and avoid getting hit by random bursts of fire. The last obstacle course is the water course. You have to get across a mini lake that was created using jumping stones, but if your not careful that jumping stone will give in and you'll fall in the water. If you get electrocuted, let go of the vines and fall, or fall in the water you'll be disqualified." she explained. Out of all the games this one is the most dangerous one.

As we chose our players, the first two took their places at the starting line.

"Bepo and Ryan are the first to compete. I wish you luck. Ready? Set. Go." Suna shouted and the two were off into the electric field. I watched them as they dodged the lightning and light attack from the ground. Bepo took the lead as Ryan got blinded for a sec by the light.

As Andy walked past us I called out to him.

"Andy. Save me." I said as I held my arms out to him. Law had his arms around my stomach as I sat between his legs, my back to his still shirtless chest and it didn't help that I still haven't put my t-shirt back on either.

"Aw, but I think you look good in his arms, baby girl." he said smirking.

"Don't push it blondy. Revenge is a bitch and you will have a tragic meeting with her if you don't help me." I said darkly. He paled and pulled me out of Law's arms.

"Sorry captain but she's scary." he said to him.

"Nope." Law said pulling me back to his lap. "Mr Andy you can be sure I wont let her do anything to you."

"For fucks sake." I whined as he put his arms back around me. Andy walked off as fast as he could, avoiding my glare.

"Bepo wins the first course. Now onto the next one." Suna's voice broke me out of my homicidal thoughts and I watched the two swing across above the fire. Ryan won this. The last obstacle was won by Bepo though, getting us 30 points.

The next pair was Damian(RT) and Alex(BT). The first course was won by Damian, the second by Alex, but the last was Damian again, getting us another 30 points.

Third pair was Nick(RT) and Jamie(BT). First obstacle won by Nick, second by Jamie as well as the last. Getting the Blue Team 30 Points.

The last pair was Jack(RT) and Shido(BT). Shido won the first two courses but Jack got the last.

"And that's another win for the Blue Team. They managed to get 60 points just like the Red Team. So…um…it looks like it's a draw, guys." she announced. But we all cheered anyway. Its not about winning but taking part and having fun X3

"Lets end all this with our favourite band." Suna shouted and we walked back to the stage. Summoning our instruments we greeted the crowd.

"Wow. Who would have thought we end up in a draw. Well _I_ had fun, did you?" I asked into the mike as the crowd roared with cheers.

"Are you ready for some music?" I shouted again as they cheered. "I cant fucking hear you!" I grinned and this time the cheers were louder. "One, two, three lets go." I said as we started to play Shots Fired by Slash. We followed it with Enemies by Shinedown and finished with In The End by Black Veil Brides.

**And that marks the end of the Games Event XD I hope you enjoyed it and didn't mind it too much that I dint go into so much detail, I honestly couldn't, one being not bothered and two not actually knowing stuff. I cant do any of them, well the easier ones that don't take that much skill I can. I'm not a sporty person, driving petrifies me and I cant sing. I'm only good at writing and drawing -_-' lol **


	29. Chapter 29 - I'm Not Yours

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 29-I'm Not Yours **

**Akira****'****s POV**

After we finished playing, it started to get dark. The villagers decided to throw a giant party inviting all of us. They said they will clean up the courses tomorrow after we leave and will make the Games Even an annual thing in the village.

So now, here we are in the bar, drinking, dancing and having fun.

"I challenge you to a drinking contest." I smirked at Andy.

"Are you insane?!" he asked.

"Have you lost all sanity Akira?!" Xena asked.

"No. Its been awhile since we had a drinking contest." I said pouting.

"There's a reason for that." Andy crossed his arm.

"Witch is?" Law asked with curiosity for all their fuss.

"She has a very high, and I mean _high_ alcohol tolerance. You cannot beat her. But she gets tipsy really easily and starts to flirt with everyone." Andy explained with a sweat drop.

"Does she now?" Law asked amused.

"You wanna find out?" I smirked at him.

"No he doesn't." Andy said dragging me away.

"Oy, I was about to have some fun and show that prick a lesson." I frowned.

"No flirting with captain, it will end up badly." he said and for another hour babysat me.

In the end I snuck away while some girls came up to him and started flirting.

Finding Law was easy enough and I sat down beside him.

"How does that drinking contest sound now?" I smirked up at him.

"Your on Akira." he leaned in whispering in my ear and I could feel a shiver run down my spine.

"Don't do that." I glared at him.

"Don't order me." he glared back.

"Make me." I smirked.

"If that's what you want." he smirked and out the blue picked me up walking out of the bar. I could just catch a glimpse of Andy shaking his head.

"What the fuck? Where are you taking me you prick?" I started top thrash in his arms.

"Stop that or I'll drop you." he growled.

I watched as we got on the sub and towards his room.

"Oh no you don't." I said and twisted out of his arms. Landing on my feet I darted the other way.

"Room." he called and cutting me up moved into his room where her put me back together and threw me onto his bed.

"The fuck man?" I asked annoyed but before I could move he was on top of me.

**Law's POV**

"I told you we'll solve the problem that arose today. You got jealous." I smirked down at her as my arms were on either side of her head trapping her in and a knee between her legs. She still haven't put a shirt on ever since the games though.

"_You_ got jealous too." she said frowning. "We don't have a problem. You have nothing to do with what I do and don't."

"Yes I do. Your mine." I said sternly.

"No I'm not." she bit back.

"Yes you are." I argued.

"No I'm not." she glared.

"You are." I said and crashed my lips to hers. She pushed against my chest as I traced my tongue on her bottom lip.

"No, stop." she said turning her head away blushing.

"Not a chance." I whispered as I pinned her hands above her head with my right hand and turned her head back to resume our kiss. I slipped my tongue past her lips and her struggling stopped, smirking I deepened the kiss.

We broke apart gasping for air.

"Shit." she said wide eyed.

"What now?" I glared down at her.

"I was meant to kill Suna after the games." she said.

"That can wait till tomorrow." I said as I kissed her neck.

"Mm, no it cant. I don't trust her. She might just brake our deal and run. I cant let that happen." she said.

With a growl I let go of her and sat up.

"Make it quick and come back here." I said promising trouble if she doesn't.

"I will." she said still blushing but ran off.

**Akira's POV**

Damn you Law. Why are you so fucking possessive.

I ran off the sub and followed Suna's scent, the usual blood and decaying flesh but with the scent of sand.

I found her by the docks, not far from the sub.

"You didn't do it with Law?" she asked surprised as she stood up.

"No. I'm here to seal our deal." I said with AkaKage in hand.

"Very well." she said and closed her eyes waiting for my strike.

I pulled my katana out of her sheath and with a swing decapitated her. Her body turned into sand and disappeared with the night's wind.

"Another successful mission. I guess not all demons lie." I said with a sight and walked back to the sub.

The closer I got to Law's room the more I annoyed I got. How fucking dare he? He cant just kiss me like that and claim I'm his. He doest own me.

I walked into his room and shut the door behind me.

"That was rather fast. I presume there wasn't a fight." he said as he stood up and walked towards me.

As he got close enough I raised my right hand and punched him. He staggered backwards, his hat falling but not him.

"I'm not your property to push around. Stop sexually harassing me." I shouted angrily.

"What gives you the right to hit me, you violent woman?" he growled pushing me to the wall by my throat.

"I had enough of this fucking emotional rollercoaster I'm riding every time around you." I glared at him.

"Then just give in and accept it." he growled back.

"Why is it me that you like anyway? I've done nothing but argue with you and go against you." I said looking into his eye.

"_Because_ of that. No woman has ever tried to push me away as much as you have. You're a challenge and I love them." she smirked.

"But I hate you." I frowned. "Doesn't it get annoying? Its not fun if the other person completely hates you."

"But you don't hate me. You reacted to my kiss and you accepted me as your captain. I will make you fall in love with me." he said and I could feel my heart skip a beat. I didn't answer him as I know what he said is true and if he keeps this up I will most likely fall for him. He kissed me gently then and let me go as I looked at him surprised. I could taste his blood, he left on my lips from his bleeding mouth.

"I'd rather you come willingly, I'm not one to force someone I care for into things they don't want." she said smiling at me. I blushed, his smile is so soft I couldn't help but staring a little.

**Law's POV**

After I kissed her she walked out of my room and into hers. I picked up my hat and sat down on the bed.

"That woman will be the death of me." I sighed as I wiped the blood from my mouth. I had to chuckle at that, she has guts alright.

The next day we set sail as the log pose set. The villagers said their goodies and we submerged. Finally some peace and quiet.

We will get to the next island in exactly 3 days.

I walked into the galley for lunch only to be met by Akira and Xena in full butler's uniforms. Akira had the top part of her hair tied up while Xena had hers in a braid that she pulled over her left shoulder. Both their chests were wrapped in binding so they appeared straight as a board.

I stared in awe as the girls served some of the guys food, actually acting like butlers.

"Young master. Your lunch is ready." Akira said bowing to me. I blinked in shock at the change in her behaviour. She's acting so submissive.

"But Aki-chan. Why couldn't you cosplay as a maid or something?" Penguin whines as I got escorted to my seat by her.

"You mean this?" she asked as she shifted into a maid's outfit with her hair in two ponytails. Most of the guys in the room got nosebleeds.

"That's why." she said with a sigh and changed back.

"Wow. Your actually acting like proper butlers." Ryan said amazed.

"Of course. I am one hell of a butler." she said smirking and Andy burst out laughing.

"Something the matter Mr Andy?" I asked as the blond calmed down.

"So that's why your in a butler's outfit. Because of Sebastian?" he asked her.

"Who is that guy?" I asked annoyed.

"Only the most awesome demon butler ever. Sebastian is so hot." she fangirled and I could feel my anger rising.

"Chill dude. The demon's and Anime character. Trust Aki to crush on non existent guys." Andy said. I calmed down but only a little.

"That's the reason you made me wear this?!" Xena asked annoyed.

"Come on you love it." Akira winked at her.

"Your unbelievable. You might as well explain the other costumes as well while we're at it." she said arms crossed.

"All in due time my friend." Akira smirked and sat down to eat.

"Not that I don't love your outfit, but when do you plan to get out of it?" Andy asked her.

"Not until tonight." she smirked.

And she meant it. For my afternoon snack, she delivered it like a butler and waited quietly for me.

"What other characters do you have a crush on?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Lets see." she said as she put her finger to her chin thinking.

"Grimmjow from Bleach. He's awesome and has blue hair." she said grinning. "I guess I like all the blood or battle thirsty guys in Anime."

"What about this one? Death said our world is an Anime where you come from." I asked curious.

"Secret." she said winking at me.

"Tell me." I ordered her.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." she smirked with her hands behind her back.

"Its an order." I glared.

"Too bad. You'll have to find out for your self." she said taking my now empty plate and walked out.

She's nothing but a headache, seriously. I could always ask Andy.

I did but he refused to tell me as well, saying its up to her to tell.

For the next two days Akira, Xena and Andy, practised. I sat in on most of them enjoying the music. I like this type of music that they play.

"Captain. We're nearing the island." Cody said from beside me.

"Get ready to pull up." I said and left the control room. Grabbing my nodachi I headed to the deck.

As we surfaced I walked out with the others beside me.

"Its inhabitant." Shachi said surprised.

"No, its not." Akira, Xena, Andy and Bepo said at the same time.

"How do you know, may I ask?" I looked at them sceptically.

"I'm sorry." Bepo said depressed.

"Haki." the other three said at the same time again and as nothing is out of the ordinary.

"I can smell human's scent in the wind and its coming from the island." Bepo said.

"We dock and look around." I ordered.

I selected a team to go exploring. Akira, Andy, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and me.

As we took into the forest we herd a lot of strange sounds and it was like a rain forest here.

"I don't have such a good feeling about this." Akira said.

"Hey, we're here, so don't worry." Andy comforted her as she nodded.

We kept going deeper and deeper.

"Wait guys." Andy stopped us and we looked back at him. "Akira's gone." he said as he paled.

"What?! How could you loose her?" I asked as I started to walk back the way we came.

"She was right here. She's the curious, wonder off and get lost type though. We better go find her." he explained and we started to call out her name. The more we searched the more worried we got as she never answered.

**End of chapter XD I'm exhausted, I hope you like it. I know you like the romance scenes so I try putting in as much as I can but I cant have them get so close just yet *evil smirk* I have plans before that happens so review please X3 **


	30. Chapter 30 - Sacraficed

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 30-Sacraficed**

**Law****'****s POV**

I started to get really worried as we couldn't find her anywhere. Damn it. Trouble follows that woman like her own shadow.

I got the others and we went back to the sub to come up with a plan.

"Xena. Look for Aki's thoughts." Andy said to her.

"You lost her, didn't you?" she wasn't even surprised anymore.

"Yea and we couldn't find her anywhere." he said worried.

"You guys have been away for half the day." she said and concentrated.

After a minute she turned to us again.

"I cant find her. Usually I can clearly hear her thoughts but now there's nothing." she said getting worried herself.

"Witch means she's either unconscious…or dead." Andy said in a serious tone.

As soon as I heard the word 'dead' I took off to my room. I pulled out the crystal ball with the black rose in it, that represents Akira's lives. I was relieved to see only one petal orange. She isn't dead yet. We better find her before that happens.

"Everyone get ready. We're going out to look for her. I have an uneasy feeling. Be ready for a fight." I said as they followed my orders. I picked a group to stay and protect the sub, the rest came with us.

"Miss Xena, keep looking for her thoughts." I ordered her. I think the ones who are most anxious to find Akira are me, Andy and Xena. Although the others are worried too.

While she did that, Andy used his Haki to try and find her as Bepo looked for her scent.

An hour and we still have nothing. This island's huge as well so that's not helping.

"She woke up." Xena said as she stopped.

"Where is she?" Andy asked her anxiously.

"She doesn't know. I don't either. Usually I can locate people following their thoughts, but something is blocking it." she explained.

"No wonder we cant find her. What is she thinking?" Andy asked.

"Let me listen." she turned and walked a bit away from us. "Oh no." she whispered and fell to the ground on her knees.

"What happened?" I asked worry evident in my voice.

After that Xena didn't say anything for another half an hour just knelt there holding onto the tree in front of her.

'_Akira, don't give in' _I herd Xena's voice in my head and by the confused look on Andy's face, I guess he did too.

'_I'm not sure how long I can last' _Akira's tired voice rung in my thoughts.

'_Don't give in to their torture. You cant' _Xena pleaded with a desperate voice. They're torturing her? I could feel anger boil inside of me as I herd Xena's plea.

'_Its not torture. They're sacrificing me to some stupid God' _Akira growled.

'_Sacrifice? To who?' _Xena asked getting angry.

'_How the fuck should I know? They paralyzed me. Otherwise I would have ripped them to shreds a long time ago. The sensitivity in my body tripled, its not fun getting sword after fucking sword stabbed into you. Ahhh.' _she screamed in her head as she got another stab.

'_Where are you. We can still save you. Hang in there.'_ I could hear Xena's teary voice cry out to her.

'_I have no clue and I only have a minute max left. But hey, you better kill every last fucking one of them. And Law? Show no mercy to the fucking bastard that's torturing me' _Akira said and I realized it was her last words as we couldn't hear her voice any longer.

"Nooooo!" Xena cried and I could feel tremendous power coming from her. All the guys except me and Andy backed up from her.

"I will make them pay!" she said darkly as she took the bandages off, revealing her demonic eyes and everyone gasped in surprise.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked darkly.

"Yes." she answered. As she stood, she pulled a water dome over us. With a flick of her hand she took us to in front of a giant temple pyramid looking thing

"_Kill_ everyone." I said darkly.

As we entered, the natives attacked us and the guys stepped up killing everyone in our way.

"Akira's on the top floor." Xena said as I nodded. "The place is protected by some sort of power."

The higher we got, the stronger the enemies came to face us. Only Xena and Andy followed me, murder in both their eyes.

Xena killed using her water, simply touching the enemy she made their blood explode. Andy turned into a full African Wild Dog, he is huge but a beautiful creature, ripping apart anyone who got in his way.

I didn't even bother to use my devil fruit as I swung my nodachi, killing everyone in its wake.

As we got to the floor before the one Akita's on, two guys waited for us there.

"They're Haki users. We'll take care of them, you go on ahead capn' " Andy said as he and Xena stayed behind to fight those two guys.

"You wont get past us." They said and launched to attack me.

I didn't bat an eye as Xena and Andy blocked their attack and I walked passed them.

I went up the stairs. To the strong smell of blood, Akira's blood, I could feel my rage rising to a breaking point.

I cut down the double doors to the sacrificial room and walked in with a deadly aura.

"How did you get passed my guards?" a bold black(not being racist) man asked surprised. He had a Greek style white robe on with metallic purple embroided detail on it and soaked with Akira's blood.

"My crew took care of that." I said darkly. I couldn't see as he was standing in the way, but by the amount of blood dripping from the stone table that has a lot of swords sticking out of a body on it. Akira. I felt my blood boil at the sight.

"The sacrifice was greatly welcomed by our beloved God-" I tuned out on his bullshit as I tried to control my rage.

"The moment you messed with my crew was the moment you dug your own grave." I growled at him. He stepped back in fear.

"Now wait a minute. The girl is not human. I did a favour by sacrificing her." he tried to reason as I walked towards him, blood dripping from my nodachi.

"She's mine. You have no right to judge if she lives or not." I said as I swung down cutting off his right arm. I grinned like a maniac at the sound of his scream.

I carried on cutting parts of his body that I know will hurt like hell but wont kill him just yet. I enjoyed his screams as I gave him no mercy. Now he will learn not to mess with what is mine.

By the end of it all, I was covered in his blood. I cut his head off and walked to the stone table that has Akira's body on it.

The sight that greeted me made my stomach flip. Now, I have seen a lot of gruesome scenes in my life, but this just made me want to kill that fucker all over again.

Akira's body had several swords stabbed into her. Her arms were pinned to above her head with a sword through each if her palms, two on her lower arms, two on her upper arms. She had her legs pinned as well; one in each of her foot, two in her calves, three in her thighs. She had swords stabbed through her stomach, guts, under her collarbone, one through the tattoo of our jolly roger, and the last one through her heart. The amount of blood she lost was immense, her skin snow white painted with her own blood oozing from her wounds. But what got me on edge the most was her lifeless open eyed stare, you can no longer see the fire and confidence you once saw in them, her expression frozen in fear and blood trickling from her blue, blood drained lips. A truly terrifying sight to see.

Before I could move, Xena and Andy ran into the room but froze the second they laid eyes on Akira's body.

I stepped closer and started to pull the swords out. Andy snapped out of it and helped me. Xena was frozen in her spot, staring with horror as I picked Akira's body up and headed to the exit. Andy had to pick Xena up as she couldn't even move.

I ordered Andy to get the crew together and head back to the sub. Handing Xena over to Cody he followed my orders.

As we got to the sub I brought Akira straight to my operating room, ready to fix her up.

"Stop. There's no need for that." I heard Akki's voice say the same thing that Akira did once, when I tried to fix up Xena. I turned to him and glared.

"Andy why not?" I asked darkly.

"Her body will heal itself on its own. You don't need to interfere." he said glaring back.

"When will she wake up?" I asked.

"I cant tell. She received a lot of damage, it could take days or even weeks." he explained looking at her lifeless body. "Wash her and put her in her bed."

"Don't order me around." I glared.

"Its for her sake." he growled at me.

I cleaned all the blood off her and just then realised how white her skin is from her usual tan.

After I dressed and put her in her bed I tended to the inured ones.

With Jake's help, we got everyone treated. Both Xena and Andy had injuries, minor but a lot of them. Looks like they had one heck of a fight.

"I need to discuss a few things about Akira with you." Akki said and we moved to my room, Xena and Andy following.

"Speak." I said from behind my desk. We already set sail and submerged.

"Each time Akira dies, she comes back stronger, more capable and more powerful. Its like a defence mechanism in her power, so she cant be killed as easy the next time." he explained and I glared at the 'next time'.

"It takes longer for her to wake up the more damage she receives. Her body can only regenerate as fast. But her bones will be stronger, her muscles tougher and she will regenerate faster as well. She will be capable of more powerful and dangerous techniques. She will be able to use 'Grimm Reaper' from now on, but it will still take a lot out of her afterwards. Although, because of what happened to her, her mental stability shifted. It is very likely she will snap and loose control when she wakes up." he explained.

"How can we help her?" Andy asked worried for his childhood friend.

"That's what I'm here for. If she snaps, I'm the only one who can stop her. She is basically a human with a demon's power, a very powerful demon's."

After that, days passed by but Akira did not wake. The whole crew was on edge but Xena was the worst off. She refused to talk and hardly ate. No one knows what got over her, but she never left Akira's room. Andy was a mental wreak as well. He nearly got into a fight with Penguin over something stupid. He visited Akira several times a day. Me and Akki kept watch on her progress in turns. So she was never alone.

Its been a week since then. Her body healed completely yesterday but no signs of waking up. I basically live of coffee as I hardly had any sleep during that week.

"When will you wake up Akira?" I whispered as I sat beside her bed. Xena sat in the corner depressed with her forehead on her knees, hugging her legs.

Suddenly Akira started screaming in agony. We shot up and tried to calm her but to no avail, she seemed to get more put off by our touch. Soon ice cold flames were swirling around her body.

"Fuck." Akki ran into the room and straight to her. "Wake up!" he shouted shaking her. She opened her eyes to reveal tangerine orange surrounded by black. Just like Xena's eyes.

Akira kept screaming with agony and fear evident in her eyes. She started to cry blood tears.

"Shit. You cant break down like this." Akki said as the sub creaked with the power Akira is letting out.

"Surface! Now!" Akki shouted at me and I ran out to give the order. As we got above water I ran back to her room.

Akira was kneeling on her bed with her arms wrapped around herself. She stopped screaming, but was shaking and crying still. She dug her nails into her upper arms and ripped four lines in each arm, with blood running down.

"You've got to snap out of it!" Akki shouted but he couldn't get through to her.

With a flick of his wrist, he surrounded us in shadow and took us to the deck outside.

"Come on. Don't make me do this." he pleaded but she never stopped shaking with eyes wide open in fear. She went into a state of shock.

"Damn it, you leave me no choice." Akki said as he pulled up a shadow rope and wrapping it around her left wrist pulled her up. "I have to erase your memories on the event that took place on that island." he tapped her forehead and she fell still, staring with unfocussed dead eyes as blood ran down her arms from the wound she created and dripped onto the deck from her fingertips.

Akki closed her eyes and gently let her down onto the floor.

"I'm gonna have to erase your memories as well Xena. It had quite the traumatic effect on you." he said as he tapped her forehead as well, she fainted but Cody caught her and picked her up.

"My work here is done. They will wake up not remembering a thing about that island and get their energy back. Do not _ever, _even by accident, mention this to them." he warned with a dark tone then disappeared into darkness.

I picked up Akira and carried her into the operating room to stitch up the wounds on her arms.

**I'm sorry that this chapter ended up so depressing X'C **


	31. Chapter 31 - Kizaru Attacks

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 31-Kizru Attacks**

**Akira's POV**

I woke to the gentle swaying of the sub as it is above water at the moment.

I opened my eyes to see Law asleep on the chair beside my bed. I sat up confused, but found my upper arms bandaged and a dull pain throbbing in them. I shook him a little and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Law? What happened?" I asked as my voice cracked. Weird, it feels like I haven't talked for at least a week then started screaming.

"Akira!" he shouted and hugged me. I froze in surprise. Just what the hell is going on here?

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked as he let go of me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. What happened to make you act so weird?" I asked suspiciously.

"You were out for a whole week. Then when you woke up after a nightmare you ripped your skin." he said pointing to my arms. "Everyone was worried about you."

That explains a lot.

"Xena wasn't off any better either." he said as he stood up and pulled me with him.

"Really? What happened to us?" I asked in surprise.

"The last island was cursed and affected you two because your connection to demons." he explained.

He told me to take a shower then he'll re-bandage my wounds. I was shocked to see the claw marks on my arms. Did I really do that? They're deep.

After my shower I dressed in my usual but instead of my long gloves, I put on some black fingerless ones that barely go past my wrist.

Law re-bandaged my arms in the infirmary.

"Something feels off." I said as he looked up from his work on my arm. "I feel like I have more power, but Akki said that's only if I die. Did…I die?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes." he said. "But don't ponder over it too much." he finished and I nodded.

Whenever I asked the guys why they were injured they refused to tell me or just avoided the subject. Xena was just as confused as I was.

"Should I look into their thoughts?" she asked from beside me as we were having our lunch.

"Not a good idea. Something must have happened and our memories got erased. Its better for us if we don't try to remember." I said as she nodded. The guys around us noticeably relaxed and went back to eating. I know that it was Akki who erased our memories, his scent was in my room. It wasn't hard to figure out that what Law told me was a lie to cover up what really happened. Though, I have to give it to him, it was a legit lie, fit well with what I felt.

Suddenly an alarm went off in the sub, indicating an attack.

*_A marine war ship has its sights set on us.* _came Cody's voice from the den-den mushi on the wall.

Law ordered us on deck as we're gonna fight them. I grabbed AkaKage and ran up to deck as well, where battle already awaited me.

The guys were fighting marines left and right. Law was using his 'Room' to play with the misfortunate who attacked him. Xena made marines explode by touching them and using their blood to burst in their veins. Andy turned to his full devil fruit form and ripped the marines to pieces.

Soon enough they attacked me too. I used AkaKage to cut and slice them, decapitating and cutting appendages off. Yea I'm a messy fighter, but that's what Akki taught me.

Dodging bullets I ran onto the marine's ship and did my damage there as well, killing as many as I could, I set their mast on fire.

" 'Dark Angel' Akira." I froze as I herd that lazy voice call from behind me and I spun around.

"You're worth 130 million beri. Knowing your father I guess I should kill you." Kizaru the Light-Light devil fruit user admiral said as his foot glowed and he brought it down on me. I dodged and growled at him. So they know I'm the Pirate King's daughter, eh?

"Lets keep that a secret for now, kay?" I said and charged at him. I cut his leg off but watched in horror as it went back to its place. I cant use Haki well enough yet. Shit. I don't think that Andy stands a chance against him either not to mention the crew. If I don't do something we're dead.

I sent fire balls at him but they just passed through him. Fuck. Realizing I wont be able to even scratch him, I jumped back to the sub and ran to Xena.

"Don't run away from me little angel." Kizaru said as he stood on the railing of the marine ship. The crew stared in wide eyed at who stood there.

"We need to get out of here, pronto." I said desperation clear in my voice.

"What are you planning?" Law asked. He probably realised that we don't have a chance at the moment either.

"Create a giant wave between us and the marine ship. Throw the remaining marines off and I'll take care of the rest." I said to Xena.

"Got it." she said as we stood, our backs to each other. As we called on our powers, she made a motion with her hands as if she was lifting something up. I stomped my left foot on the floor and as I pulled my right arm above my head, pulled a flame globe around the sub. Swiping my arm to the side I changed our location to the nearest island that is far away from Kizaru but isn't off our intended course.

"Tell me before hand when you plan to teleport us." Xena snapped at me as I fell to the floor exhausted. The flames disappeared revealing the island that we are headed to. Teleporting so many people and a submarine took its toll on me.

"Aki, you ok?" Andy asked as he helped me up.

"Fine. Just give me a minute." I said panting.

Law was checking on everyone for injuries and most of them stared at me surprised.

"Get back to work. We'll dock in an hour on that island." Law commanded and everyone followed his order.

As I caught my breath I stood up straight and walked to Law.

"That island has a marine base." I smirked. "How does destroying it sound?"

"It sounds like a plan." he smirked back.

For the next hour we worked a plan out to destroy the base and get our bounties raised. Of course before that we need to stock up on our supplies.

As we docked Law ordered us to go into town and find out a couple of things like how long it will take for the log pose to set and the like.

As the log pose will set in four days, we decided to attack on the last day and until then stay low and out of sight. We docked behind the forest that is between us and the village.

"Andy, I'm bored. Lets play." I said as I leaned against his shoulder. Its been a day since we docked.

"Stop whining, your not a kid anymore." he deadpanned.

"Kid or not, I'm still bored." I pouted. Sighing he put down the book he was reading.

"Then how bout we go hunting?" he asked as I jumped up in happiness.

"Yey!" I shouted and ran out.

"Law. We're going hunting. Bye." I said and before he could react I was out of his door.

Andy turned to his full wild dog form and I shifted to a huge black wolf. Andy is a lot bigger than an average wild dog, like three times the size and same with my shift.

We ran into the woods that was between the sub and the village. Dodging between trees and jumping over bushes we ran up the mountain.

"The view is beautiful." I said as I sat down on the edge, looking over the island.

"You said it." Andy said as he sat down beside me.

"The next island is Sabaody Archipelago. The war is dangerously close." he said looking at me.

"It is huh? Well let it come." I replied determined.

"You know I will go with you, Xena will most likely as well. How are you gonna convince Law to let us?" he asked.

"Ask and explain. If that doesn't work, run away. He wont stop me from saving Ace." I said standing up. "Lets go." I jumped down, Andy following me with a sweat drop.

We ran down the steep side of the mountain and hit the edge of the town.

"You think they recognize us like this?" I asked looking at the people walk by from the boshes.

"Probably not." he said and I walked out heading into the village. "Hey. I dint say they will welcome a giant wolf and wild dog." he snapped at me but followed as he realized he wont be able to change my mind.

Surprisingly enough the villagers didn't even bat an eye as there were a couple of huge animals venturing the village anyway. So taking that chance we looked around and memorized the streets.

As we got to the gates of the huge marine base we walked all around it to make sure we know what we're dealing with. Using our Haki, I made a mental map of the interior of the place and Andy did a head count of the number of marines in there. He thankfully informed me there are no devil fruit users among them but quite a few Haki users, mostly Armament.

We walked back to the sub as it was getting dark.

After dinner, we reported to Law about what we found out.

"Great job. This should be fun. I have a couple of new techniques to try out as well." Law said smirking.

"Me too. Akki sometimes tells me about the techniques I can try. And they sound fun." I smirked with a glint of evil in my eyes.

The next day I asked Xena to come with me to explore the sea around the island.

Changing into our bikinis, the ones from back at the Games Event. We jumped into the water and swam around. I turned into a mermaid to be able to stay underwater and Xena became one with water so she doesn't need the air either.

We came across a lot of different types of fish and swam with them.

We came up or lunch and turned back to normal.

With a towel on my head and still in my bikini I walked into the galley.

"Yo." I greeted them as I sat down and started drying my hair with the towel.

"You went swimming?" Shachi and Penguin asked with red faces.

"Yup. Me and Xena went and looked at all the fish. They were so pretty and so many types. The ocean is truly beautiful." I grinned pulling the towel to my neck.

"I feel sorry that I cant share it with you two." I pouted as I pointed to Andy and Law. Being devil fruit users, they have no chance of seeing what I have.

"You can though." Xena said and hugged me from behind, still in her bikini. Most the guys had a minor nose bleed at that action.

"Really? How?" I asked turning to her.

"I can show your memory to them." she smiled.

"Do it." I stood up beside her.

She put her hands on my temples and closed her eyes. After a minute she walked to Andy.

"Close your eyes." she said as he complied. Xena placed her palm on his forehead and closed her eyes as well. She did the same to Law after taking his hat off and throwing it to me.

"That was awesome." Andy grinned and Law smiled at my memory.

"Can I have my hat back now, Miss Akira?" Law asked smirking.

"Nope." I put it on my head and started to eat.

Xena walked off to sit by Cody. I could see the blush on his face as they talked. I smirked at them. They clearly like each other, I got to get them together somehow.

"Love." Andy and I said together as we made a joined heart shape with our fingers, Xena and Cody inside the shape.

Law didn't seem to mind much about his hat so I walked off with it. He probably knows I will return it sooner or later. I jumped up to the mast and laid down on one of the sticking out thingies. I thought I get a little sun while I can and rest. Placing Law's fluffy hat over my eyes I relaxed and let my mind wonder. The attack is tomorrow morning so I got to be in top shape.

As I felt the warmth of the sun disappear behind clouds, I opened my eyes and pulled the fluffy hat properly on my head. I twisted my body and fell off the mast. Landing on my feet I walked into the kitchen. I made some brownies and while they baked in the oven I went and put on some jean shorts.

I put some slices on a plate and with a mug of coffee walked into Law's room.

"Yo. I brought you, your snack." I smiled as I put the plate at the end of his desk, handed him the coffee and placed his hat back on his head.

"You finally got bored of my hat, have you?" he asked smirking.

"You look better without it. But yeah, I guess I did." I smirked as I took one of the brownies.

"Why thank you." he smirked taking a bite of his own slice of chocolate delight.

"Don't get your hopes too high, I still haven't fell for you all the way." I said giggling.

"But you did at least a little. I will take that as progress."

"Go ahead. Can I see my rose?" I asked and he pulled the crystal ball out of his draw with the lock on it.

"Two petals orange. I have 7 lives left, huh?" I looked at my source of life in wonder.

After dinner everyone hit the pillows early. We will get up at sun rise and attack then.

Figuring I need the sleep and so far only found it when I slept by Law that one time, I asked him if I could join him. Threatening him with his manhood if he tries anything of course. We fell asleep exited for the next day's battle.

**Please review guys X3 I'm getting there only so many events to write and it ends. As much as I love it, its taking away my precious sleep.**


	32. Chapter 32 - Attack

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 32-Attack**

**Law's POV**

I was so happy when Akira asked to sleep in my bed. She _did_ threaten me with cutting my 'ahem' off, but I was happy none the less. For some reason I can sleep a lot better when she's beside me.

**Akira's POV**

I woke up to the same warmth of Law's chest. Somehow I ended up smuggling up to him again. And I swear I fell asleep on the other side of the bed at the start.

"Morning Akira." Law whispered with a husky voice.

"Mornin." I replied sleepily untangling myself from his arms.

"Ima take a shower." I said standing up and shuffling to his bathroom. I could just see that smug look on his face. After I got out he went in.

I took off the bandages from my arm as the wounds are healed into scars now.

I went back to my own room to get changed. I put on some orange jeans, my belt with the chains and red bandana, black boots with the orange laces and sole, a black strapless tank top, an orange cardigan with black vertical pin stripes that has a three quarter sleeve and a hood, finally my black fingerless gloves. Strapping AkaKage to my belt I left my room and went into the kitchen to make breakfast and coffee.

Soon enough the others started to walk into the galley sleepily.

We had breakfast and Law got everyone into the spirit. Some guys stayed behind to guard the sub. The rest of us left and headed to the marine base.

We took a root that will take us to it without having to cross the village.

I could feel the adrenaline bubble up inside me as I got really exited. Woo fighting.

I always loved the adrenaline. I guess that's the reason I got into all those fights.

As we got to the front gates of the marine base me and Xena stepped forward. With a flick of our wrists we busted the gates open.

Hearing the alarms go off, the marines got onto their feet fast and came to face us. We walked in and started our attack.

I unsheathed AkaKage and blocked bullets flying towards me. Charging forward I cut the marine's gun in half and then his torso.

"Heart Pirates. Good to see you came to _us_. Now we don't have to bother. You are under arrest. 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law, 'Dark Angel' Portgas D. Akira, 'Devil's Hound' Silvers Andy. Give up now." the boss of the place shouted.

I slipped my cardigan down to my elbows, summoning my black wings I jumped into the air. Swinging my katana I sent a fire crescent moon shaped wave towards the guy.

He dodged and grabbing a gun and started to shoot at me. Catching all the bullets with my fire I sent them back at the marines with black flames surrounding them. The ones who got hit by it got burned from the inside and dropped to the ground dead.

I flew around and surrounded the outer fence of the base in blazing hot flames so no one could escape.

I jumped down in the middle of the front yard with my wings stretched out around me.

"Rip flesh. Break bones. I call upon the soulless. Rise and bring back the dead." I chanted with my arms crossed in front of me with my palms facing the ground. My eye, once again turned black at the sclera(white bit). Skeletons started to rise from the ground, their bones are black and have red glow in their eye sockets.

"Kill." I simply said and they attacked the marines, biting them and ripping them apart. Akki mentioned this technique to me through my thoughts after I woke up with memory loss. The black skeletons only attack the ones who I see as my enemy.

I watched fascinated as they moved. I love skeletons and these black ones look cool.

I cant let them have all the fun though. Getting rid of my wings I pulled my cardie back over my shoulders and resumed my attack on the marines.

I could tell Xena was having fun as well, she created a sword from blood and is cutting down the marines with it.

Andy turned back to a half form and using his claws and strength, he's ripping and breaking the marines and their weapons.

Law is doing his usual mix and match game with his devil fruit.

Bepo is busy karate kicking everyone that gets close enough to him. Cody is using his jiujutsu skills perfectly against them. Shachi is fighting a mix of karate and knife wielding. Penguin has his throwing knifes and tiquando. Ryan is using a metal staff to fight with. Jake is fighting with two kusanagi(katana without a cross guard)(Sasuke's type swords.) The snipers of the crew; Nick and Jamie had guns and attacked with those. The rest of the crew fights with knifes or their free hand.

After 3 minutes my black skeletons disappeared into the darkness and I can feel the amount of energy it took for me to cast that technique.

I opt to swing my katana instead of any more flashy power. Don't really fancy passing out at the end of all this.

I walked into the building, seeing that there is no particular need for me. I walked through all the corridors leaving compressed little fire balls at the end of each. This new technique doesn't require much energy. I just create a big fire ball, like the size of half my height in diameter, I hold it and push it so it shrinks in size, now I don't actually reduce the amount of fire but compress it, making it the size of a child's fist.

I leave these around everywhere I go. As you would guess they will explode, but only on command, they don't have a time limit, well that's a lie, it's a year but meh.

As I get to the roof, I walk to the edge and look over the yard. I couldn't see a bit of ground that's _not_ covered by blood. There were still a couple of marines left that are being chased around by Andy in his full wild dog form. Haha, cowards. I shake my head as he catches and kills them. I slip my cardie down to my elbows again and summoning my wings jump down the 8 story building. I'm falling head first with my wings pulled in. before I hit the ground I spread them and fly up again. Landing in front of Law I grin at him.

"Well, that was fun." I said.

"Where'd you go?" he asked as he re-sheathed his nodachi.

I smirk darkly as my little flame bombs explode and the building behind me goes up in black flames. I pull the flames away from where the gates were and walk out.

After the guys get over their shock, they follow me.

"You got more powerful." Law said grinning.

"Yup. Did you like my black skelies?" I asked with a grin. To his confused face I elaborated. "The black skeletons I summoned."

"Those were awesome." Andy said and hugged me from behind.

"Thanks, blondy." I turned and hugged him back.

As we walked through the village the people looked at us in fear and hid.

"The log pose is set. We should be able to leave as soon as we get to the sub." Cody said from beside Law.

"That felt so good. It gets rid of so much pent up frustration." Xena said stretching.

"You couldn't keep it in and snapped on your own island, right?" I asked.

"Kinda, yeah." she said sheepishly.

"That was you?!" most of the crew asked shocked.

"Who killed you?" Cody asked a little angry.

"The villagers shot at me, but because I was a little out of control, I dint defend myself and died of blood loss." she said grinning.

"Then again, you don't have to worry about that as your immortal." I said. The others were making small talk behind us as well as we walked to the sub.

As we got there Law ordered the injured to his infirmary and Jake to help treat them.

My regen ability doubled so I didn't need that. Besides I have only minor scratches so I was fine.

After everyone was treated the order to set sail was given and we submerged.

Our destination; Sabaody Archipelago. Saying I'm exited is an understatement. I wanna see Luffy and the others again, also annoy the other supernovas and get into a fight. But we have a week till we get there so I have to amuse my self somehow until then.

The first day was fine as I helped Ryan with the food and made Law's afternoon snack.

The second day though, I thought I do another cosplay day, so I dragged Xena into my room and we dressed in Japanese male's kimono that looks like the Shinigami's robes from Bleach. All black and white of course, except I had a red scarf tied to my waist holding AkaKage and Xena had a light blue one.

I tied my hair into a messy bun with bits sticking out. Xena put her hair into a high ponytail.

As we walked into the galley Andy instantly recognized our outfits and burst out laughing again. I hit him upside the head as I sat down beside him. Xena went to the table where Cody is.

"Pack it in. I have to keep my love of cosplay alive somehow." I said annoyed.

"What are you supposed to cosplay as?" Law asked already used to all this.

"A Shinigami from Bleach." I grinned.

"The Anime that Grimmjow is from." Law glared.

"Yup. But he has different types of clothes. They wear white. Grimmjow's people and the Shinigami's people are enemies." I explained the best I could to someone who knows nothing about the series.

For that day we stayed in that. I asked Jake, as he's a swordsman to train with me.

The next two days went by with me writing more music down.

Then the next two after that with me, Xena and Andy practicing them.

As usual Law sat in on the practice. I think he really likes listening to us play.

In that time we got our new bounties. Law's went up to 200 million beri as it should be, mine went up to 190 million beri, Andy's went up to 90 million beri and Xena got her fist wanted poster; 'Water temptress' Xena, wanted for 90 million beri.

Now there is a day left until we reach Sabaody.

Having done with practice, I decided to play poker with some of the guys; Shachi, Penguin, Cody, Andy, Xena and I played.

Of course the first round was strip poker, but to the boys disappointment, they lost more cloths than me and Xena.

The next matches were penalty games. Whoever lost had to do something the winner came up with for them to do.

The first time around I won and Andy lost. I made him sing Cupid's Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes. I laughed my ass of at that. The song makes me laugh anyway but having Andy sing it, I couldn't hold in the laughing fit.

But he took revenge in the next round and made me sing Every Time We Touch by Cascada. And Law just had to come in at that moment. He smirked and I could see that promised no good.

Penguin had to take off his hat and keep it off until we finish all the games. I was surprised to see him having short black hair and light green eyes. Seeing all his face I had to admit he's hot.

Shachi had to go and bite Bepo's ear, then he got chased around the sub by a very angry polar bear.

The next time I won, Cody happened to loose. I smirked at him with an evil glint in my eyes.

"Dude run." Andy said paling.

"Your penalty is; that you have to kiss Xena." I said grinning.

"What?!" everyone in the room shouted.

"For at least half a minute. I'll be counting. But if you want it longer then I wont mind." I said smirking again, but I could feel a dark aura from beside me. As I looked at Xena I paled. She was blushing like mad but had murder intent towards me. I hid behind Andy for protection.

"I guess a penalty is a penalty." Cody said blushing.

We watched as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Xena's. She obviously haven't been kissed before, so when she tried to pull away, Cody held her cheek.

As half a minute was up, he broke the kiss, both bet red.

I grinned and hugged Andy from the back.

"Yeah, I'm cupid. Maybe I should cosplay as that next. Hmm. Nah cupid's an angel." I whispered to him.

"You always have to meddle, don't you?" Andy whispered back.

"Yup." I smirked.

Soon enough night came and we all went to bed. I tried to sleep in my own but Law kidnapped me.

Before he could do anything though I kicked him in the balls, not enough to damage but enough to keep him away from me and went to sleep.

The next morning I found Law wrapped around me again, but for some reason I found it rather comforting to have him beside me. I blushed at the thought and shook my head. To witch he woke up and pulled me tighter to his bare chest. Did I forget to mention he only wears black pj pants?

"Mornin." he said and before I could react, he sealed his lips with mine. Getting lost in the feeling, I kissed him back. He was on top of me in a second and deepened the kiss by shoving his tongue in my mouth.

But before he could do more, Cody's voice sounded from the loud speaker.

*_We are nearing Sabaody Archipelago. We'll be there in an hour._*

Using this distraction I slipped out from beside Law and stood up as he growled in annoyance.

"You seriously got to stop doing that." I glared at him holding my lips.

"I cant resist temptation." he smirked as he laid back on his bed.

Rolling my eyes I walked into his bathroom and took a shower.

After getting ready and we already had breakfast, we waited excitedly to get to Sabaody.

**They're nearly there X'D **


	33. Chapter 33 - Sabaody Archipelago

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 33-Sabaody Archipelago**

**Akira's POV**

As we surfaced I ran outside and watched excitedly as the Archipelago got closer and closer.

"Let's make a bet." I said walking up to Andy and Xena.

"Here we go again." Andy said rolling his eyes but smiling none the less.

"The first one to get to Luffy can make up a penalty for the one who gets to him last." I said grinning.

"Deal." Both of them said determined.

"Do what you want." Law said giving us free hand to explore.

"Alright!" I shouted cheering.

We docked at Grove 43 and after Law gave out his orders we ran off. Andy turned to his full wild dog form, Xena turned to water and I summoned my wings and flew off.

I arrive to Luffy's little group, but stop and hide behind a building as I notice the pirate captain running through the street. I watch in horror how his collar blows up and Shalulia shoots the guy. I could feel that same anger that I felt when I read this in the manga but this time the double of it. I really hate the Celestial Dragons. It's sick what they do. As Luffy and the others start to walk off, I make my move and shouting his name, jump on Luffy, hugging him.

"Akira." He shouts and hugs me back.

"I win." I grinned letting go of him and standing up. The others greet me and I introduce myself to Brook.

Of course he asks to see my panties. I decline but tell him the colour winking. He has a huge nose bleed and I just giggle at his antics. Hatchan, Papagg and Keimi introduce themselves to me too.

"What did you mean by you won?" Luffy asks.

"I made a bet with Xena and Andy." I said grinning and Andy showed up. The others freaked out but he turned back to human.

"Man, and I was determined to win too." Andy said frowning.

"Better luck next time." I laughed. "This is Silvers Andy. My best friend and Nakama." I said grinning.

"Yo." He greeted them.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates." Luffy said with his usual huge grin.

"Nyuu. Your Rayleigh's son. You came back." Hatchan looked at Andy shocked.

"Yup. We got sent to a different world when I was a baby and he was 3." I explained to them.

"I'm sure Rayleigh will be delighted to see you again." Hatchan grinned.

"Can't wait to meet my old man. I haven't seen him in 20 years." Andy said smiling.

"Luffy." Xena shouted as she tackled him.

"Xena." Luffy hugged her happily.

"You came last so you lost." I said smirking.

"Damn it." She cursed as they stood up.

She got introduced to everyone as well. Kicked Brook in the face for his request though.

"You penalty. Akki taught me a cool technique with shifting so your turning to a mermaid." I said grinning as I started to walk closer to her.

"I did loose so I guess I have no choice." She said sighing.

"How this technique works is that when I bite your neck and concentrate on the appearance I want you to take, you shift into it the same way I would. To turn you back I have to bite you in the same place, but only if you're a human, kinda, but if you're an animal it doesn't matter where I bite you to turn you back." I explained. Everyone looked at me surprised but Chopper and Luffy had stars in their eyes as they chorused an 'awesome'.

Stepping in front of Xena, I pulled her hair back from behind and bit her neck on the right side. As I stepped back, black flames surrounded her body. The fire disappearing, revealed a mermaid Xena. She has a purple tail with a lighter purple fin, her eyes are normal and her bandages are gone, she has a light blue bikini top on.

"It worked." I cheered.

"Wow." Everyone chorused as Xena tried out her new limb.

"Ok, now that's done. Let's go explore this place." I grinned and pulled Andy a random direction.

"I'll stay with Keimi while you guys go exploring." Xena said smiling.

'_If you get captured by slave traders, don't worry, we will rescue you' _I said to Xena in our thoughts.

'_Got it.' _She replied.

"I'll see you guys later." I said and we walked off after everyone said their goodbyes.

"Race?" Andy asked.

"Race." I grinned.

We raced all the way to Grove 24.

"Let's find all the 11 Supernovas." I said grinning.

"There's twelve now. Your one of them." Andy said sweat dropping.

"Oh, I forgot about that. My bounty is nearly as much as Law's." I said in thought.

We walked into a restaurant and I grinned as we found Capone Bege, Jewelry Bonney, Basil Hawkins and their crews.

"Hey." I greeted them. They all looked at us recognizing who we are.

"Portgas D. Akira. What brings you here?" Hawkins asked.

"Just going around and meeting the other Supernovas." I smiled.

"Assessing your opponents, girl?" Bege asked glaring at me.

"Not really. Just looking for a good show." I replied smirking.

"A show you say? I can give you one." Bege smirked back.

"Don't start a fight. You can do that in the New World." Andy said hitting me upside the head.

"Your no fun." I frowned at him. "But I guess if I get into a fight now, I'll get an ear full from Law."

"Exactly. Now let's go." Andy said turning to the exit.

"But I wanna fight." I said smirking with a hand on AkaKage.

"Oh no you don't." Andy grabbed my arm and pulled me outside.

I kept thrashing about in his arms as he picked me up, all the way to a bar that he walked into and finally let me go, throwing me off.

"What the hell man?" I asked annoyed.

"You are not getting into a fight." he glared back.

"Don't tell me what to do." I snapped back at him and punched him.

"Akira." I heard Kid's voice call amused.

"Why you little…" Andy growled and swung a punch at me. I blocked it and walked to the table Kid was occupying.

"Hey, what's up Kiddo?" I asked smiling.

"Good to see you're in a good shape." he grinned back at me, ignoring the nickname.

"Thanks. This is Silvers Andy, my best friend." I introduced him.

"Sup." Andy greeted the red head wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. Yea, that's gonna bruise a little.

"You related to the Dark King?" Kid asked surprised.

"He's my father." Andy grinned at Kid's stunned face.

"Where's Killer hiding?" I asked as I sat in the chair beside Kid's and Andy beside me.

"Don't know. Not his fucking babysitter." he grumbled and I had to laugh.

"No you're not. C'mon Andy, let's go find the kid." standing up, I pulled Andy along.

"Ah, kay. See ya man." Andy said and we walked out.

"You know, Killer's older than you by 6 years." he sweat dropped.

"Your point?" I grinned.

"Never mind." he shook his head. We raced to Grove 21 and looked for Killer.

We found him getting into a fight with Urouge and X-Drake breaking them up. I watched amused as Law asked how many people he killed.

"Yo, Killer." I shouted running up to him.

"Akira?" he looked at me surprised.

"Hey." Andy greeted him and introduced themselves to each other.

"Why do you always wear that mask?" I asked curious.

"Why do you cover your right eye with your hair?" he asked back, crossing his arms.

"Because I got a scar there and where I came from it was frowned upon for a woman to have such a visible scar so it's a habit to hide it. Besides I have scars all over my body and hide them all pretty well." I explained as I pushed my fringe up, revealing the scar.

"Exactly." he said.

"Show me yours, I'll show you mine." I smirked.

"Miss Akira." Law called and I turned around.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Where'd you leave Xena?" he asked walking up to us.

"She lost so I turned her into a mermaid. She stayed with Luffy and the others but don't worry about her." I said grinning.

"How did you turn her into a mermaid, may I ask?" he looks annoyed. What'd I do this time?!

"I'll show you." I said as I turned to Andy, biting his neck, he got surrounded by black flames then turned to a blonde bunny with giant ears that fade to light purple half way down.

"See?" I said holding Andy out to him. The ones who saw, looked at me shocked.

"Turn him back and stop playing." Law said sighing.

"Your no fun." I said pouting as I bit Andy bunny's ear. He turned back and looked at me in rage. Shit!

I gulped and ran away. He chased me all over Sabaody in his full wild dog as I shifted to my black wolf.

'_Me and Keimi got kidnapped by the slave traders. We're gonna be brought to the stage soon. They tried to hurt Keimi but I protected her so you shouldn't worry.' _I heard Xena's voice and stopped dead in my track.

"Shit. We gotta hurry. They'll sell Xena and Keimi soon." I said angrily as I shifted back to normal.

"What? Even Xena got kidnapped?" Andy asked as he turned back to human as well.

"Yeah." I said with a serious expression. "Lets go!"

We took off towards Grove 1 where the Auction House is. Oh they'll have hell to pay for hurting Xena.

We we're in Grove 20 so we should be able to get there pretty fast.

We got to the front doors of the Auction House. I could just hear Charloss shout 1,000,000,000 beri. As my anger boils I summon black flames to my leg and kick the doors in.

We walk in through the dust cloud that I created and stop at the base of the stairs that lead down to the stage. Everyone gasps at our appearances. Recognizing us they get very uneasy.

"Give me back Xena." I said darkly, my fringe covering my eyes from view.

"I-I cant d-do that. Lord Charloss bought both mermaids." Disco whimpered from the stage.

Before I could say anything more, Luffy and Zoro came crashing in behind us on fish riders.

At the arrival of the two everyone's stunned but me and Andy who stay composed.

"As I said. Give back Xena." I repeated.

"I cant do that." Disco said.

"Well, then I'll just have to take her by force then wont I?" I asked with a dark tone and smirking.

Seeing Keimi, Luffy tried to go to the stage as I walked beside him. Hachi tried to hold the both of us back. He revealed his remaining arms to try and restrain us. As the fact that he's fishmen is revealed the crowd goes into panic.

A shot suddenly rung out, stopping the commotion. Charloss has shot Hachi to the horror of the Straw Hats, Papagg and Keimi who is furiously pounding on the fishbowl as Xena tried to calm her. That fucker!

He begins to gloat as both me and Luffy start walking up towards him with murder in our eyes. Hachi tries to stop up, grabbing onto Luffy and me, reminding him about the promise not to harm them and citing the fact that he was a pirate and that he deserved it anyway. I shake free as he focuses on Luffy.

As Hachi apologizes further, stating he only wanted to make up for his past actions to Nami and help any way he can but only got in the way. Charloss tries to shoot him again but I catch the bullets with my bare hands and dropping them on the floor with smoke coming off it. I walk further towards him as I send him a death glare.

Without another thought I raise my fist and punch him in the face as hard as I can, sending him crashing into the wall beside the entrance.

The whole room is speechless after such an attack, save for Law, Andy and Kid who cannot help but smirk at what I just did.

"I wanted to do that…for such a fucking long time." I growled.

"No fair. I was gonna do that." Luffy whined as he walked up beside me.

"Tough luck." I said still annoyed and turned back to the stage. "Now to take back my little 'water temptress'." I said smirking.

**I wanna punch that piece of shit Celestial bastard too :( Please review X3**


	34. Chapter 34 - Trouble

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 34-Trouble**

**Akira****'****s POV**

Roswald is obviously not pleased, sending the place into yet another panic. The audience quickly cleared out to avoid the world noble's wrath while the guards set upon the Straw Hats, me and Andy as a fight ensues.

While Roswald demands for an admiral and shoots at me and Luffy, Zoro slices Xena and Keimi's fish bowl in half, freeing them.

"Rip flesh. Break bones. I call upon the soulless. Rise and bring back the dead." I chanted summoning my skelies again with my arms crossed in front of me with my palms facing the ground. My eye, once again turned black at the sclera(white bit).

As the black skeletons raise from the ground I command them to beat the guards. I jump up high in the air and using one of the skeleton's skull, I jump to the stage doing a flip in the air.

More fish riders arrived, dropping off Brook, Robin and Usopp who accidentally fell on Roswald, knocking him out and sparking more of the guards' anger as they took it as an attack.

As I start melting the lock bit of the girl's collars, Luffy tells his crew that they would leave once Keimi has rid herself of her collar, but Law informed him that the marines already have the place surrounded.

I manage to get the collars off successfully and stand back up straight but Shalulia holds a gun to the back of my head as the whole room goes quiet again to watch. However, before she can pull the trigger, I turn around and break her wrist with the gun in it and hold her up by the throat with my left hand glaring at her.

I can feel something take over me as my sclera(white bit) turns black and my right hand gets surrounded by black flames. (the skelies already gone)

Before I could kill her though, Andy stops me by covering my eyes with his left hand and holding my right hand back with his Haki fused one, so he doesn't get burned.

"Akira, stop. You don't want to kill her. I know you cant stand what they do and the way they think, but you cant kill her." he hissed into my ear as I calmed down and the fire from my hand disappeared.

I dropped Shalulia to the ground and she lost consciousness. I let my arm fall as I breathed heavily and Andy let go of me.

"You ok now?" he asked as I turned to face him and nodded saying my sorry.

The back wall is suddenly ripped open, revealing Rayleigh and a giant prisoner.

The giant says that Rayleigh was just there to take the auction house's money as well as any from whomever buys him, though Rayleigh adds that no one would buy an old man for a slave anyway. I stare star eyed at him. He is such a cool old man.

Upon seeing Keimi and Xena with the collars on the floor, he connected the dots before using another burst of Haki on the guards, knocking them all out. Rayleigh then spotting Luffy, comments that he's been waiting to meet him. While they talk I bite Xena on her neck turning her back to normal.

Rayleigh soon spots me and Andy staring at him in awe.

"Andy, is that you my son?" he asked in surprised happiness.

"Yeah. I'm back dad." Andy smiles. I smile as the two hug and start a conversation.

Franky ran up to us with the keys in hand.

"We wont be needing those, but thanks anyway." I said grinning.

"What?! After all that trouble." he grumbles but throws them to the remaining slaves to free themselves.

Rayleigh apologized to Kid and Law for the blast from earlier, though commented they cannot be normal if they managed to survive it. Both brushed it off, rather amazed to have run into the "Dark King" himself. Rayleigh replies that he is merely a simple coating-engineer now and warns not to use the former title as he would prefer to live a peaceful life.

"Ah, you must be Akira. I've heard so much about you. Your so much like your father." Rayleigh said and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Cant…breathe." I said breathless as he releases me and I take in sweet oxygen to my lungs as he let me go.

"Sorry." he apologises sheepishly.

"I'm glad to finally meet you old man Ray." I said smiling as I composed myself.

"I'm glad you're my son's best friend as I was your fathers." he smiled at me as I returned it.

Everyone in the room put the dots together and shouted in chock.

"You're the Pirate King's daughter?!" they shouted in disbelief.

"Yup. So?" I asked as it was common knowledge.

"Why did you fail to tell me this?" Law asked annoyed as he glared at me.

"You never asked." I replied smirking.

"What are you gonna do now that your secret's out of the bag?" Andy asked as he put his elbow on my shoulder with his arm hanging off.

"Please keep this a secret." I suddenly said as I bowed, Andy loosing his balance as he was leaning on me.

"That means Ace is Gol D. Roger's son. Luffy. Did you know?" Usopp asked in disbelief.

"Yea, I knew." he replied casually. "But he doesn't want people to know."

Rayleigh walks up to check on Hachi and thanks the Straw Hats' for saving him before telling the group that they should leave.

However, the Marines have the place covered by now and demand that they release the World Nobles.

Kid offered to take care of the Marines while the others escape. However Luffy and Law took it as an insult and joined him in battle.

We ready ourselves for a fight and the giant slave from before offers to get the other slaves out while they thank the Straw Hats for freeing them.

I summon a large fire ball and push it to compress it into the size of a new born's fist. I leave it on the stage as we all walk out. We arrive to see the damage caused by the three captain's rampage. Rayleigh delights in all the mayhem being caused.

Me, Zoro and Killer jump in, to help our captains.

Kid prepares to pull out and warns Luffy, stating that the next time they meet he will not be as merciful. Though Luffy replies that he will be the one to find One Piece which shocks Law and Kid.

As they chat, I walk up to Rayleigh.

"I need to ask a favour of you. Can you help?" I whisper to him.

"Depends on what it is you need." he whispers back.

"I'll go with you guys and tell you when we safe." I said and turned to Law.

"Yo Law." I shouted and he turned to me annoyed. "I'm gonna go with old man Ray. I will catch up to you guys later."

"I'm going with her." Andy said grinning.

"You will not." Law commanded.

"I have my fire to get to you so you don't have to worry about that. I need something to take care of. Something to do with Death." I explained. Sighing he agreed to it. I told Xena to stay with the crew and we went off with the Straw Hats.

After we beat up Peterman and got Keimi's stuff, we head back to Shakky's bar to treat Hachi's gun wound.

While the Straw Hats talk with Rayleigh, I sit down and think over my plan of action. I remember my little bomb though and activate it.

After this, it's the war. I'm not strong enough to face off an admiral. At this rate I wont be able to save Ace. No! I have to! If I just…that's it. If I do that then I can ask Rayleigh to help me.

"Old man Ray. I would like to ask you that favour now." I said as I stood up and walked to him, the others looking at me in interest.

"Sure thing kiddo." he smiled.

I whispered to him what's gonna happen to the Straw Hats after they leave here. It wont hurt if he knew.

"So I'd like you to teach me Haki until then. Would you be able to do it?" I asked referring to the war.

"Learning Haki takes years. I don't think I can tech you in the amount of time you're asking me." he said frowning.

"But I can. I'm a quick learner and being Death's Assassin, I have 7 of the 9 lives left of what he gave me. Akki said that with every death I become stronger so if I do that I can…I can save him." I said desperation evident in my voice.

"You cant!" Andy shouted turning me to face him. "I wont watch you die again. You don't have to die to become stronger."

"I understand my capabilities well enough to know that if I go up against an admiral, I _will_ loose. I'd rather die now that when it matters the most." I said with determination.

"But…you cant." he said with a pained expression.

"I don't know what happened on that island and how I died. Akki erased mine and Xena's memories for a reason. But please don't try to stop me. This is something I have to do." I said looking down.

"I see. You would do anything for your twin, right?" Akki's voice called and I looked up to see him by the door.

"Akki." I said surprised.

"I will grant you the death you so desire but there will be consequences on me to speed up the regenerating process. You owe me for this." he walked up to me.

Andy stepped in front of him protecting me though.

"Out of the way kid." Akki glared.

"No." Andy glared as he changed to half dog.

"Andy. I'm sorry." I said pained as I hit the back of his head knocking him out.

"He's better off unconscious." I explained as I dragged him to the sofa.

"I'm ready when you are." I said to Akki as I stood in front of him.

"Please refrain from screaming. This will be more than what a normal human can bare with. Pain isn't something to play with." he said as darkness surrounded his arms.

I braced myself as he indulged the two of us in darkness to save the others from witnessing the horror. I bit my lip as he started to tear at my skin, break my bones and burn my flesh.

**Akki's POV**

I took great pleasure ripping Akira limb from limb. I finished by burning her flesh away only leaving her bones.

I dismissed my power and arranged Akira's bones on a bed.

The humans were shocked to only see her bones. I covered her with a blanket, only her head and arm that's hanging off the bed is visible.

I hovered my hand above the space where her heart purposed to be and watched smirking as her muscles and everything started to grow back. As her body was fully regenerated, I stepped back. She was naked under the blanket. I flicked my wrist and her soul appeared in my hand. It's a little red floating and glowing ball that had a squiggly thing coming from atop it. Grabbing the soul, I shoved it back to its body.

"Little doctor. Come and check that she's alive." I said to the reindeer.

He shakily walked up to her and checked her for signs of life.

"Sh-she's alive." he said and ran away.

"I better give her clothes back too. She likes her boots and would kill me if I don't." I sighed as I snapped my fingers and her clothes started to grow back.

"She will wake up in an hour. Tell her that all her targets are in the New World, she doesn't have to worry about that until she get there." I said and faded to darkness.

**Andy's POV**

I woke up as the Straw Hats left.

Akira! I found her sleeping in the bed beside Hatchi. Walking up to her I took her hand in mine.

"What have you done, you moron?" I asked her sleeping form.

I waited under an hour until she woke up again.

"Andy. How long was I out for?" she asked sleepily, sitting up.

"And hour according to Shakky." I replied as I pulled her into a hug.

"I thought you would be mad at me." she said with sad eyes as I let her go.

"I am, but I'm happy my best friend woke up." I said smiling at her as she smiled back. Shakky informed her of the message Akki left her.

Suddenly water rose from the ground beside us and revealed Law and Xena, who was holding her bandages in her hand. Oh fuck. He looks pissed.

"Akira." he growled.

"Law. What are you doing here? What about the crew?" she asked surprised.

"They're on the sub out of danger." he said as Xena put back the bandages over her eyes.

"I see." she said looking down, I thing she can feel his anger.

"You died." he said as he came up to her bed.

"I had to, it was for Ace's sake." she said avoiding eye contact.

"You did it on purpose?!" he said shocked as she nodded. "Look at me." he growled pulling her face up to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I have to save him no matter what." Akira said as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Next time you do something so outrageous, warn me beforehand." Law said as he pulled her into a hug after he sat down on her bed.

She cried into his chest for a bit but recovered soon enough.

"Idiot. Do you know how much you scared me?" Xena asked as she hugged her too.

"I know, I'm sorry." she said.

"You were meant to protect her." Xena shouted at me.

"I tried to stop her." I shouted back.

"Not good enough." she growled.

**Sabaody arc over :') please review X3**


	35. Chapter 35 - Paramount War Part 1

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 35- Paramount War Part 1**

**Akira****'****s POV**

"You were meant to protect her." Xena shouted at Andy.

"I tried to stop her." he shouted back.

"Not good enough." she growled.

"Guys, stop." I said annoyed.

"Stay outa this." they shouted at me.

My anger quickly rising, I hit both of them on the head.

"Shut up. I made this decision and Akki granted it for me. I got stronger and _will_ save my brother." I shouted as I stood up.

"Such a ruckus your causing." Shakky said walking up to us.

"Shakky. Thanks for letting me recover here. Where's old man Ray?" I asked turning to her.

"He went out. But will be back soon." she replied.

"Andy. How long until Ace's execution?" I asked turning to him.

"Bout two weeks I think." he said rubbing his head.

"Execution?" Xena asked.

"Blackbeard captured him to become a Shichibukai. Now the World Government are declaring war against the Whitebeard Pirates. And also want to kill the remaining blood of the Pirate King." I explained. "That's why I have to get stronger and save Ace. If I don't he will die. I cant let that happen and I _wont_." I said with a serious and determined expression.

"How do you plan to get there?" Law asked. He looks pissed.

"I'm gonna fly there and meet with Luffy before we get to Marineford." I said.

"I'm going with you." both Xena and Andy chorused.

"If you don't get in my way then that s fine." I said smiling.

"You cant. I wont allow my nakama to take part in a war they have nothing to do with and potentially get themselves killed." Law said glaring at me.

"I have everything to do with that war. Ace is my twin brother and the World Government already know who my father is." I said glaring back.

"Akira is my best friend. I wont let her do this alone." Andy said as he stood determined beside me.

"That goes for me too. She saved my life. I owe her as much to help her." Xena said firmly standing beside me.

"You guys." I said smiling. I have the greatest friends.

"Fine. But you better come back alive." Law growled annoyed.

"We will." all three of us chorused.

As soon as Rayleigh returned, Law went back to his crew. My training started and Xena and Andy trained together as well.

In the two weeks Law came to check on me a lot and I learned a lot from Rayleigh. He is a fantastic teacher.

The fated day came though as the three of us got ready to leave.

I put on black jeans, a black strapless tank top with orange pinstripes, an orange and black striped cardigan with a three quarter sleeve and a hood, my usual studded black belt with the two chains and the red bandana tied to it, black fingerless gloves, my black boots with the orange lace and sole, my black little chocker and I tied the top half of my hair up.

Andy wore his dark dusty blue shirt that has a three quarter length sleeve and a v neck with the Heart Pirates jolly roger on it in white, dark grey jeans tucked into black army boots, black metal studded belt with a hunting knife and a tomahawk strapped to it.

Xena wore her black leggings that she left past her heel and half covering her foot, a black long sleeved shirt that has a low cut neckline and drops under her shoulders with the sleeves hugging her arms and going over her knuckles with a hole for her thumb, light blue jean shorts, a purple spaghetti strap tank top and a light purple ribbon tied around her neck with the bow on the left side, but still not wearing any shoes.

We walked out onto the deck. The guys already ran off to see the execution being broadcasted.

"You ready guys?" I asked facing them. As they nodded I pushed my cardie down to my elbows and summoned my black feathery wings. I use this a lot, no wonder the marines call me 'dark angel'. Xena turned her body to water so she can fly, grabbing onto Andy she took off into the air with me close behind her.

We flied for quite a bit until spotting a marine ship. Spotting Luffy on it, we fly down and land on board. Everyone gets into a fighting stance ready to attack us.

"Luffy." I said greeting him.

"Akira you're here." he shouted as he jumped from the canons and hugged me. I hugged him back as the guys dropped their fighting stances.

"Xena and Andy are with you too." he stated grinning.

"We're gonna save Ace." I said to him determined as he grinned at me.

I made my wings disappear and Xena turned back to normal. The three of us walked to the railing and waited there after all the introductions.

"I see it! Hey! Jinbei! I can see the Gate of Justice! That was fast!" Luffy shouted as we walked up to him. I smirked awaiting the battle.

"No, we're actually pretty late! If the wind had been more favourable, we would have arrived sooner! Although…so, how are we going to get through that gate?" Jinbei asked from the helm.

We ignored Buggy's nonsense and focused on what's in front of us.

As everyone gathered on deck, the Gates of Justice opened giving us entry. Though we didn't know why.

As the tide became rougher, the ship was blown side to side but entered at last.

As we passed through, Ivankov said that it was Dragon's doing as Ace and I are his children, but then Luffy explained that we aren't actually his siblings and our father is Gol D. Roger.

Everyone on board was shocked and stared at me.

"Mind your own fucking business." I growled at them glaring.

Suddenly the wind picked up drastically and the ship was pushed back. When it finally stopped, it picked up again, but this time, pushing us forward. Now we're riding a tsunami right above Marineford. Good going Whitebeard. *thumbs up* But then it got turned to ice and the ship got stuck. I laughed amused at what we just went through but got hit upside the head by Andy and told to be more serious by Xena.

Luffy came up with the idea to slide down the ice after breaking free from it, but before the plan could be initiated, the den-den mushi on the ship started talking. It said that the schedule has been moved forward and Ace is going to be executed earlier.

My anger rose and Andy had to hold me back from cutting the thing to smithereens.

All of us putting together our strengths, broke the ice, but started falling strait into Marineford.

"Show time." I said grinning.

As we were all falling from the sky, everyone panicked except Luffy and the three of us.

The skip crashed into the water (in the hole in the ice Jozu created earlier) breaking a little. As everyone ended up in the water, Luffy and the other devil fruit users sinking, but Jinbei saved them. Me, Xena and Andy landed gracefully on Whitebeard's ship, me using my wings and Xena turning to water and grabbing Andy.

Everyone recognized us. Sengoku then started to shout crap about killing me because I'm Roger's daughter and shit. Getting annoyed I yelled back at him.

"Just because I'm Roger's daughter you want to _kill_ me?! Justice my _ass_! It isn't _justice_ to kill someone because of who their parents are! Your just a corrupt government who doesn't care about anything but eliminating a threat! You kill innocent people and you even throw your own men in the fire just to get what you want! That isn't justice!" I shouted in anger.

"What would a filthy pirate know about justice?!" he shouted back.

"More than you do! You ordered the Buster Call on Ohara because they could read the Phoneglyphs! You order the Buster Call on Enies Lobby just because pirates attacked it! You killed innocent people! You killed your own men! You are _worse_ than pirates!" I said shouting.

"How do you know about Ohara?" he asked shocked as most people around us at my outburst.

"None of your business! I declare war on the World Government!" I shouted as I pulled AkaKage from my belt, I twirled her in my hand a couple times until flames engulfed her and she took the shape of a bow. Akki told me that not only I am able to shift but AkaKage as well.

Creating a fire arrow, I shot it at the flag burning it to pieces.

"Kill her!" Snegoku shouted enraged.

"Xena. Protect the old man." I said to her as she fell back and stood close to Whitebeard to protect him.

"Andy. You protect Luffy." I said as he nodded and stuck by my little brother.

As the fighting started up again we jumped into the fight. Tuning AkaKage back to a katana I slashed at every marine that came at me. Xena used her water powers and Andy used his weapons in his half form and Haki.

The marines immediately came at me as they were ordered. I slashed and swung my katana at them. I wont use my powers until later.

After Kizaru's attack on Luffy is stopped by Ivankov, he spots me and sends a light beam at me. I dodge out the way and glare at him.

"I don't think we finished our fight from before." he said lazily.

"We haven't, have we?" I asked smirking. I charged at him as he raised his glowing leg to attack. I blocked his leg as he stared surprised that I can touch him now. Smirking I slashed at his leg, but he pulled it back before I could cut it.

I snapped my attention to Moriah as he brought out his zombies. Oh no you don't.

"Rip flesh. Break bones. I call upon the soulless. Rise and bring back the dead." I chanted summoning my skelies again with my arms crossed in front of me with my palms facing the ground. My eye, once again turned black at the sclera(white bit). I grinned as now they took up a lot less energy and will stay out for longer.

As the black skeletons fought the zombies and marines alike I moved forward letting Jinbei handle Moriah.

Ace suddenly cries out for me and Luffy to stay away.

"You are my twin brother. There is no way in hell I will turn back. I will save you!" I shouted as Luffy said something similar.

I listen unfazed as Sengoku reveals Luffy's father to be the Revolutionary Army's leader; Dragon.

I don't have much time to stand around though because more annoying marines attack me. I kick and slash at them as I try to stay close to Luffy and Andy.

I watched grinning as Smoker attacks Luffy but Andy blocks his juttle with his tomahawk.

I run over to Luffy as he watches the fight amazed.

"He's good huh?" I ask as he nods.

Hancock came up to us and accused me and asked what's my relationship with Luffy is. Deadpanning, I told her I'm his sister. She gave him the key to Ace's handcuffs and after he hugged her we took off, Andy following us.

As Smoker tried to follow, Hancock stopped him.

We get to where Kuma and Ivankov are. Doflamingo states that Kuma is no longer human as Vegapunk finished his modifications, no human emotion or memory left in him. I kinda feel bad for Iva, he lost a good friend there.

Kuma fires his mouth laser causing us to fly aside. He then attacks the okamas. Iva having had enough, attack him.

As we pass Doflamingo I flip him off glaring. I always hated that guy, he freaks me out. He sent a smirk back at me though. Ugh, shivers.

Iva sends his men to support us as we push to the gallows. Our path gets blocked by Mihawk though, Smirking I step in front of the others.

We clash swords as the others push forward. He is so damn hard to fight against, I quickly get covered by cuts that aren't yet lethal, while I couldn't even land a hit on him.

As he slashes at me horizontally, I dodge it and it slices the remaining frozen wave into two, causing the upper bit to crash into Marineford. I grit my teeth at him. I don't have time for this fight.

I jump up and summoning my wings, take after Luffy. Luckily Vista shows up to face Mihawk and he doesn't chase me.

I spot battle ships appear with Sentoumaru and at least twenty Pacifista. As I'm distracted by them attacking all the pirates I don't notice Aokiji, who freezes my left wing and I fall to the ground shattering it.

I cry out in agony as blood oozes from the spot my left wing used to connect to.

I quickly make the other one disappear and the pain seems to go as well. Panting I stand up and fight off the marines that charge at me.

I hear Xena curse in my thoughts and look back to see that Squard impaled Whitebeard, didn't kill him though. But soon enough both Marco and Xena pin him down.

I pull my attention back as I dodge a bullet. I use my fire to block the others and they drop to the ground steaming.

I grown at the marines and send a crescent moon shaped fire slash with my katana at them.

I run to catch up with Luffy, but I see him get kicked back by Kizaru.

**The war started XD Please Review X3 **


	36. Chapter 36 - Paramount War Part 2

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 36-Paramount War Part 2**

**Akira****'****s POV**

I run to catch up with Luffy, but I see him get kicked back by Kizaru. As Jinbei catches him, Whitebeard's division captains rush forward to stop Kizaru.

"Luffy. You ok?" I ask as I get to him.

"I should be asking that from you." he said smiling.

Whitebeard shatters the frozen waves with his devil fruit, giving his allies a route to escape if they want.

I smirk and wipe the blood from my mouth as Whitebeard launches towards the execution platform and into the battle.

He moves forward, with all his allies and crew opening up a path for him.

As I nod at Luffy and the others, we run towards the execution platform.

I stager a bit as Whitebeard causes an earthquake so big the entire island tilts to one side. The three admirals are somehow holding the execution platform so its not affected though.

As we make it to the city, dozens of walls shoot up, blocking our paths. Only, Oars' body is blocking one of the wall's path so its open.

I watch annoyed as a storm of flaming magma rain down on us. I use my fire to create a shield. Decreasing its temperature to freezing point, I shield Luffy, Andy and the ones around us from harms way.

Akainu's attack is destroying our footing along with the Moby Dick and the sea turns to magma.

Cannons come out of the iron walls and start to shoot at us.

"For fucks sake." I growl annoyed as I create a fire wall around us. I watch in disbelief as Whitebeards attack only dents the iron wall.

Snegoku then announces that its time for Ace's execution.

As the pirates travel over Oars, Luffy asks for a favour of Jinbei. I try to summon my wings again and relief washes over me when both appear from the black flames unharmed, I flap them a bit to make sure that they work alright.

I take into the air and head to the execution platform with a pillar of water flying beside me.

I land right in front of the execution platform and Luffy emerges from the water wielding a mast. We stand right before the three admirals.

I duck and get rid of my wings as Luffy tries to strike the admirals with the mast but Aokiji freezes it. I jump back a bit as Luffy shatters the frozen mast with one of his gum-gum attacks. They dodge the projections from the frozen mast and I send fire balls at them with high speed. Luffy gets into his Gear Second and makes a straight dash for Ace as I try to hold off the admirals.

Kizaru catches up to him and knocks him aside with a kick.

"You should focus on your own opponent, woman." Aokiji said as he froze my arm.

"That's not gonna work." I smirked at him as I surrounded my arm with magma hot black flames, melting it with steam coming off.

The guards are about to execute Ace but are blown back by Crocodile's attack.

Aokiji uses that moment of distraction and kicks me in the stomach freezing it and sending me back. He stabs Luffy with an ice sabre but Marco knocks him away.

I summon black flames to my stomach to melt the ice as a coated ship appears from the sea. Oars lifts the ship and pulls it through the hole he created.

Whitebeard leaps into the plaza as well and using his staff weapon, knocks away all the marines in his path. Only the admirals, a few vice-admirals and those upon the podium remain from the marines.

Aokiji attacks Whitebeard but he causes another earthquake. Jozu takes over fighting Aokiji.

I stand up straight, as I create my little fire bombs I send them at some vice-admirals who attacked me. Luffy got into a fight with some, as well as Andy and Xena who has now joined us.

Luffy is easily overwhelmed and Kizaru sends a light beam at him but I jump in and reflect it with AkaKage glaring at him but spit out blood falling to my knees. I used up a lot of energy and that blow to my stomach isn't helping.

As Luffy lay behind me defeated and I fight not to fall, the admirals remind us that guts alone wont save Ace.

Akainu picks me up by my left wrist burning it as they kick Luffy back.

"Luffy." I shout worried.

"You should worry about yourself." Akainu warned as he tightened his grip.

"Haha should I really? Hell's chains." I said grinning as black chains appeared from the ground, snaking around me and Akainu. As they pulled us apart I jump back to make sure Luffy is ok.

Jinbei called for a doctor to look at Luffy's injuries.

Whitebeard attacks the marines again but is stopped by Akainu and starts to fight him.

As Jinbei joins the battle, Marco attempts to reach Ace but gets knocked back by Garp.

Ace starts to cry as he reflects on his childhood. He says that he's happy that his allies care enough about him to spill blood for his sake and that he wants to live.

I feel my rage spike at his speech and I'm more determined then ever.

"I wont let you die. I _will _save you Ace." I shouted to him determination burning in my eyes.

Whitebeard suddenly collapsed from old age. I watch as Marco rushed to protect him but fails to see Kizaru and he pierces Marco with a light spear. Jozu distracted by Kizaru's attack, Aokiji freezes his arm.

Akainu deals a devastating magma-powered blow to Whitebeard's chest.

Getting angry, I pull AkaKage out and charge at Akainu, pushing him back.

Meanwhile Luffy gets another boost of Tension Hormones and stands up.

Andy and Xena help out the division commanders against the admirals while Luffy and Ivankov fight their way forward.

They get passed Coby easily enough but the Pacifistas attack again. I rush to his aid and decapitate one as Hancock steps in, they recognize her as an ally and stand down after I jump back to Luffy.

She calls me her sister as the marine guards prepare to execute Ace again.

Marco and Andy try to fight Kizaru but both got put a sea stone handcuff on one of their wrists by Onigumo. Kizaru fills holes in them with his light spears. I watch in horror as Jozu and Xena got turned to ice entirely.

As marines attack Whitebeard he defeats them all and Jinbei and the others stand behind him to defend his honour.

The guards ready their weapons to execute Ace. Luffy and I shouts for them to stop, Luffy unleashing a great burst of Haoshoku(conqueror's) Haki, that takes out the executioners and most marines and pirates alike, followed by a giant black fire wave that I released. It burns the marines that are too weak to protect themselves, leaving only bones behind. Everyone stares at us surprised. I fall against Luffy as that took more power out of me then expected. Ivankov comes up to us to question Luffy on his burst of Haki and my fire wave. He has no idea what Iva is talking about and I just shrug it off. Whitebeard commands all his forces to back the two of us up.

As we're about to be attacked, Whitebeard's allies jump in to protect us.

We run forward as Hawk-eyes attack us but Crocodile stops him.

Iva called Inazuma for help as he climbs out of his hair, cutting the ground around him makes a walkway to the execution platform.

We thank him and run up towards Ace. I only have enough power to use that technique. I'll wait till the time comes to activate it.

Many try to stop us but are halted by Whitebeard and his forces.

As Garp gets in our way I grin and wave at him. Hey, I always wanted to meet Luffy's grandfather, he's cool. I let Luffy handle him as I stepped back.

He went into Gear Second and I watch with respect as Garp lets Luffy knock him out with a punch. We make our final leap to the platform and reach Ace.

"Ace." I said and hugged him as Luffy pulled out the key to his handcuffs.

As he's about to unlock his handcuffs, Sengoku uses his devil fruit and turns into a giant gold Buddha. Holy shit he's huge.

Kizaru fires a beam of light, destroying the key.

"What the fuck man?" I shout angrily as Ace sweat drops beside me.

Mr 3 dressed as a guard rises and offers to help us.

As Sengoku unleashed an enormous punch towards us. Luffy commands Mr 3 to protect me and Ace with his wax as he holds Sengoku back.

The blow causes the scaffold to collapse with the four of us falling.

The marines open fire at us but as a dust cloud rises, Mr 3 creates a wax key and frees Ace. The four of us emerge from the explosion. Ace at front as I hold onto him, Luffy to me and Mr 3 to Luffy.

As we land, the marines come at us and we fight them off(excluding Mr 3).

Aokiji fires a mass of ice at us but Ace blocks it with an enormous wall of fire, like I did before with the magma.

As Whitebeard's extra ship comes blowing through Marineford, driven my Squard, Whitebeard orders his men to return to the New World at all cost. He wants to stay behind as his era has ended and his time is up, his crew and allies protest to that but he stubbornly stays. I got to Xena to check on her. I have no other choice but to break her body. They stare at me in disbelief as I just killed my own nakama. Soon enough, her body starts to regenerate and her heart starts beating again and she starts to breath. I melt the sea stone handcuffs off Andy and Marco, I tell Andy to take care of Xena as she doesn't look to wake up anytime soon.

Whitebeard delivers an enormous quake into the city of Marineford as it begins to crumble.

At his persistence, the others realize they wont be able to sway his decision and do what he told them to and flee.

Akainu attacks Whitebeard with a huge molten fist and then starts mocking him. Ace gets angry and shouts back at him to take back what he just said. In the end he provokes Ace to attack him, Akainu burns Ace's hand and pushes him back.

Luffy attempts to rush back to Ace's aid but falls to his knees, dropping Ace's vivre card in the process and draws Akainu's attention to him. Shit, I need to do something.

As Akainu attacks the younger brother Ace leaps in the way.

I watch as time slows down and Akainu's molten lava fist gets dangerously close to Ace. Not hesitating for a moment longer, I unleashed my most powerful technique.

"Grim reaper." I said as the technique took over my body and I changed into something that is far from human. As I opened my eyes, my vision turned black and all I could see was the white outlines of my surroundings.

My skin turned snow white as my eye turned black except my iris that remained tangerine orange, my pupils turned to slits, my tail still the same but I had huge black bat wings. I'm once again wearing a black hood that extends at the top and dangles down my back, its ends at a thick silver collar on my neck that has a chain coming off it from the middle, I have thick silver cuffs with chains on my wrists as well. I'm wearing a top, that consists of a thick strip of black fabric that crosses over at my chest covering my breasts and connecting at my neck and at my back, I have on a black full skirt that sits low on my hips, reaching down to my mid thighs as the end of it is ripped and fraying. Instead of shoes, there are black claws on my feet and hands instead of nails, I can also feel the sharp fangs in my mouth. I took the form of a demon grim reaper once again. I found that AkaKage turned into a big scythe in my hand as well, with the blade in black flames, it all had a red shine to it.

I grinned a murderous grin showing my fangs. I slashed AkaKage down into the ground creating a fire wave that cuts trough between Ace and Akainu, stopping the admiral from reaching my brother.

As time goes back to normal. Everyone looks at me shocked. Most stepping back in fear of me. Ace collapsed out of exhaustion onto Luffy as he catches him.

I snarl at Akainu baring my fangs at him as I pull my scythe out of the ground and charge at him. I slash at him but he jumps back and away from my brothers as I stand in front of them protectively.

I grab Luffy and throw him at Jinbei as the kid passes out.

"Take him to safety." I say with a dark growly voice. He complied and I turn to Ace.

I bite his neck and he turns into a black little Japanese Rat Snake after the black flames disappear from around him.

"Wrap around my wrist and hold on tight." I said as I grab his vivre card that Luffy dropped. As Ace complies I turn back to Akainu and send a death glare at him.

He attacks me again but I block it and cut his right arm clean off. He grits his teeth as blood oozes out of his arm.

As the other two admirals join him they push me back a little. I send another fire wave at them though that they hardly manage to dodge.

I can feel my powers seeping out of my body quicker than I'd like, so I leave them up to the Whitebeard pirates as I jump into the sky and fly after Jinbei and Luffy.

Whitebeard gets injured further by Akainu but creates another earthquake to destroy Marineford.

I landed by Jinbei as Andy caught up to us as well in his full wild dog form with an unconscious Xena on his back.

We ran towards the exit as Blackbeard and his crew arrived. He killed Whitebeard and took his powers. I had to grab snake Ace so he doesn't try to go back.

Akainu gets passed Ivankov, Inazuma and some others, quickly following us.

I take off to the sky as Jinbei tries to reach the water but its ice, Akainu jumps after him punching him into the ice, the blow goes through him and strikes Luffy, leaving an 'X' shaped scar on his chest. Damn you, you fucking git.

**She saved Ace :') I'm so very happy for that **

**Please review X3**


	37. Chapter 37 - After the War

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 37-After the War**

**Akira****'****s POV**

I take off to the sky as Jinbei tries to reach the water but its ice. Akainu jumps after him punching him into the ice, the blow goes through him and strikes Luffy, leaving an 'X' shaped scar on his chest. Damn you, you fucking git.

I send a fire wave down at him but he dodges it. He is then sliced in half by Crocodile's sand. Croc then throws the two into the air and they fly into Buggy. We fly towards the exit as Andy follows us from below.

The commanders stop Akainu from coming after us.

Jinbei passes out in Buggy's arms from all the damage he received and I'm not too far off. I don't know how long I can keep this technique up before I pass out too.

I happily respond to Law's call for Buggy to throw Jinbei and Luffy to him. Though he questions why, I growl at him and Buggy being scared for his life complies.

I dodge a light beam from Kizaru and fly down to the sub as well. Andy arrives with Xena on his back and passes out turning back to human.

As Shanks arrives to stop the war, I dismiss my technique and turn back to normal, biting snake Ace's tail, I turn him back as well, then pass out into his arms.

**Law's POV**

As soon as they stopped showing the war, I ordered the crew to set sail for Marineford.

As we got there, we surfaced and spotting Straw Hat. I called out to Buggy to throw him down. I watched amused as Akira growled at the guy after questioning me. Jean Bart catches Jinbei and Straw Hat.

I watch as Akira dodges an attack and flies down as Andy arrives with Xena.

They all turn back to normal and after Akira turned Fire Fist back as well, they all pass out.

I ordered everyone to be taken inside to be treated.

I watched fascinated as Red Haired Shanks arrived and stopped the war. I catch the straw hat and head inside.

I get the injured on my operating table as Jake assists me. Cody takes Xena to her room as I found no injuries on her body, I found it weird but brushed it off and went back to work.

I started on Straw Hat as he is the most injured. Then Jinbei, Akira and Fire Fist.

The three guys I put in the infirmary but took Akira to her room.

As we surface and I walk outside, I find the Shichibukai; Boa Hancock on my deck, demanding to know how Straw Hat is doing.

I tell her that although his condition is stabilized he also suffered severe injuries from the battle.

Ivankov and the Newkamas reveal that he couldn't even stand up in Impel Down because of his condition at that time. Ivankov also says that Straw Hat pushed himself to save Ace, much to Hancock's sadness.

Jinbei now partly recovered, appears despite being told to rest. He tells us that he cannot rest until the three siblings wake up.

Hancock orders my crew to call the Kuja's ship and return to Amazon Lily.

Ivankov says his goodbye to Jinbei and the others, after that we make it to Amazon Lily safely.

We're only allowed to dock on the outside shore, furthest from the city and we set up camp there.

I visit Akira regularly to make sure she's ok. Ever since I finished treating her wounds she had quite a high fever.

Xena and Andy woke up though and told us everything that happened.

She and Cody got a lot closer now, I guess I haven't noticed there was something between them.

Its been two days, some of the girls from the Kuja tribe bring us food everyday and the guys ogle over them like love sick puppies.

A day later Fire Fist wakes up as well. He stays beside Luffy and Akira most of the time, unless he goes off to eat.

**Akira's POV**

As the world comes back to me, I find myself in my room, with a ginormus headache and bandages practically everywhere, in my panties and white over sized t-shirt.

I try to sit up but someone stops me. I turn to him and realize that its Ace.

"Ace." I smile at him as he returns it.

"Glad your awake, sis." he said as he replaced the wet towel with a new cold one on my forehead.

"How long was I out?" I asked with a weak voice. By the sounds of it, a long time.

"Trafalgar said, for days. Thanks for saving my life sis." he said as he hugged me, weakly but I returned his hug smiling brightly.

After that Law came to check on me and order a bed rest for a day until my fever goes down, Andy and Xena visited me as well as the others from the crew.

The next day I felt so much better, with all my strength and energy back. I took a good shower and didn't bother to put new bandages on as my wounds healed already.

I put on light blue jean shorts and an orange tank top, with orange high top converse shoes, my choker and belt.

I went outside and instantly got greeted by the guys. I told them about the war as they nagged me to say it. Ace, Andy and Xena joined me and soon after that, lunch arrived.

The Kujas wanted to take me and Xena away from the boys but we declined and threatened them as they tried to force us. We played some games to pass the time in the afternoon.

I sat on the cliff staring at the moon. Not noticing Law walking up behind me, I jumped as he put a blanked over my shoulders.

"Ah, thanks." I said smiling at him as he sat down beside me.

"What are you doing out on your own?" he asked looking at me.

"Watching the stars and the moon. I always found it fascinating and can get lost staring at the moon for hours." I said as I looked up again.

"I'm proud of you. You did well saving your brother." he said softly as he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I let him do it as I leaned onto his chest relaxing.

"Thank you. I flipped Mingo off for you." I said giggling.

"Mingo? You don't mean Doflamingo do you?" he asked amused.

"Yup, that's the guy. He only smirked creepily at me though." I said frowning. "I don't like him. He creeps me out." I said and snuggled into him closer.

"Not many people do." he said as he tightened his hold on me.

"You know, its nice seeing this gentle side of you. I actually feel at peace in your arms." smiled up at him.

"Akira, are you falling for me?" he smirked down.

"Maybe." I smirked back.

His smirk turned into a gentle smile as he lowered his head and pressed his lips to mine and for the first time, I didn't protest but kissed him back.

The next day, Luffy woke up and came running outside looking for Ace and I.

"Luffy." I shouted as he pulled both me and Ace into a bone crushing hug.

"Ace, Akira. I'm so glad you guys are ok." he said grinning.

"Luffy, your crushing us." Ace chocked out and Luffy let go.

The Kujas arrived with lunch and Boa with them this time. We ran to the food and I laughed as Luffy ignored her as she started mumbling nonsense.

Of course during our meal, Ace got a narcolepsy attack and fell asleep, Luffy stuffed his face and I fought him for food. All fun and play.

After lunch though, the three of us went off to sit at the base of a tree. Ace pulled me into his lap as I rested my head in the crook of his neck, while Luffy sat leaning against him as well.

The three of fell asleep that way with smiles on our faces.

**Law's POV**

I smiled as I spotted the three sibling sleeping cuddled up under a tree.

We watched shocked as Rayleigh emerges from the sea and tells us that he swam across the calm belt and defeated a seaking.

I order the crew to prepare to leave.

"Wait. What about Akira?" Andy asked as he walked up to me.

"She can stay with her brothers for a bit." I said looking at her peaceful form. Andy understands as he looks at them and drops the topic.

Xena walks up to us with a device in her hands, taking off her the bandages from her eyes, so she can actually see.

"What's that your holding Xena?" Andy asks her.

"A Vision Dial. It captures images." she explains grinning as she takes three pictures of the sleeping siblings.

"Can you give these to Akira when she wakes up?" she asks Rayleigh.

"Of course." he smiles at her taking the pictures and the Dial.

"Give this back to Straw Hat and tell Akira that she has a week to stay with her brothers and then come home." I said to Rayleigh and walked off.

"Since when did you start calling her Akira without the honorific?" Andy looked at me suspiciously and I just smirked at him.

We set sail, saying our goodbyes to the lot on the beach. I'm surprised the trio didn't wake up with all the commotion going on.

**Akira's POV**

I had the best sleep ever as I awoke in my twin's arm beside my little brother. I smiled at them as they started to wake too.

"Morning guys." I said happily.

"Morning." Luffy replied rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mornin." Ace replied yawning and hugged me as I hugged him back, pulling Luffy into it as well.

As we broke apart and stood up, we noticed the lack of Heart Pirates on the beach. Before I could go into a panic though, Rayleigh gave me Law's message and returned Luffy's straw hat to him.

"I see. That's actually surprisingly nice of him." I mused but Rayleigh broke me out of my thoughts handing me a Vision Dial and three of the same picture.

I grinned as I saw what was on the pictures. Thank you Xena.

"Guys, look what Xena left us." I said as I handed the two pictures to Ace and Luffy.

"Its us." they said smiling.

"Xena must have took it while we were asleep." I smiled.

"Lets take more." Luffy grinned and took the Dial from me.

We took a lot of fun pictures, messing around and playing.

Luffy remembered his crew though and wanted to go back to Sabaody. Rayleigh told him his plan though and Luffy agreed after thinking about it for a bit.

So we set out to go back to Marineford. Me, Luffy and Ace rung the Ox Bell sixteen times. We then threw a bouquet of flowers over the war wounds that remained on the ground and performed a silent prayer. This act was sent by photographers and journalists which made it into the papers.

We went back to Amazon Lily after that and hoped that Rayleigh's plan worked.

In the picture, Luffy has the mark 3D crossed out and 2Y under it on his arm.

I know that his crew will get the message, that instead of the three days they agreed on, they will be meeting in two years time. Witch gives them enough time to train and get stronger for the New World.

Ace wants to go back to his crew. Me being able to take him there, I offer to do so.

We say our goodbyes to Luffy and Rayleigh, wishing him good luck with his training and that we will see him in two years.

I use my demonic powers and concentrate on Marco. Ace holds onto my arm as black flames surround us and we move to where the Whitebeard Pirates are.

We arrive at Whitebeard's grave and find Shanks and his crew there as well.

We greet everyone and walk up to his grave.

I watch as Ace kneels down and thanks the old man for everything he's done for him.

I hug him as he stand up and he happily accepts it. I smile at him reassuringly as we break apart.

"What are you two going to do, now that you survived the World Government's wrath. They will come chasing after you." Shanks asked us.

"Then we'll just answer them accordingly. If they play with fire, they'll get burned." me and Ace said determined.

"You two are just like your father." Shanks grinned.

After his fare well, he took off with his crew.

I stayed for dinner with the Whitebeard Pirates and it was a mess. A giant happy mess. But a mess none the less. They were happy to have Ace back, even though they lost their captain and father, they know that he wouldn't be too impressed with them is they go into depression over his death.

So they threw a party for Ace's successful rescue. I got dragged into it and got a bit drunk.

Competing with Ace was a bad idea. He burns the alcohol in his stomach so its impossible for him to get drunk.

**They live XD and Law is unexpectedly gentle with her X3 yey love**

**Please review X3**


	38. Chapter 38 - Back To My Crew

I do not own One Piece, only my OCs.

**Chapter 38-Back To My Crew**

**Akira****'****s POV**

In the morning I woke up beside my twin brother, who the night before protected me from his perverts of a crewmates.

As everyone woke. I greeted them with the breakfast I made. They were happy and said I didn't have to but I brushed it off saying I have to take care of my brothers crew while I'm here.

They happily ate and chatted at breakfast.

"So who's gonna be the new captain?" I asked cautiously. I know this is a sore subject for all of them at the moment but they have to think about it sooner or later. The fact that Whitebeard is dead and his crew is captainless remains. His death will cause a great impact on the world. He was one of the four Yonkou. The New World is sure to fall into unbalance.

"I guess it would be Marco." Ace said from beside me and the whole crew agreed cheering. The guy is the first division commander, practically the first mate, after all.

I agreed and cheered as well.

"I hope we meet again, captain Marco." I said to him grinning as he smiled at me. "And you. You better find me and see me often, you hear?" I told Ace as he grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Of course I will sis." he said as we pulled apart.

I grinned at all of them and saying my goodbye, black flames engulfed me and I found myself back at the sub, in my room.

I walked out with a huge smile on my face in search of Law.

I found him in his room, going up to him I hugged him.

"I'm back. Thanks for letting me stay with my brothers." I said as he hugged me back after he got over his initial shock.

"Good to have you back Akira." he said smiling at me.

"After we went back to Marineford, I delivered Ace to his crew." I said grinning as I sat on his desk beside him.

"Is that so?" he asked smirking.

"Yea. Marco became the new captain and I ran into Shanks and his crew as well." I said happily.

"So you had quite the eventful week, have you?" he asked then suddenly pulled me into his lap so I was straddling his waist. "Where's my thank you kiss?" he asked leaning in close.

"Here." I giggled and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He bit my lover lip demanding entrance, I gave it to him and he slipped his tongue into my mouth exploring. I couldn't hold back a moan and he kissed me with even more passion.

Standing up with me in his hold, he walked to wards his bed as he put me down and hovered over me.

"Your mine." he said, his eyes dark with lust.

"I cant deny that anymore." I replied smirking.

He crashed his lips down to mine possessively. I moaned as he slipped his hand under my shirt and over my skin. He pulled his hoodie off and things started to heat up as hand explored and clothes went off.

**Andy's POV**

It's been a week since we left Amazon Lily, so Akira should be returning today. Law decided that we wont go to the New World yet but wait for a bit with it. He said that the other crews can fight over the One Piece as much as they want, it will be there for out taking.

In the mean time I smirked as Cody and Xena got together. They kinda look cute together, its sweet. Akira's penalty helped them a lot.

I went to the galley for lunch. Not much after Law walked in with Akira attached to his hand. I smirked at the two.

"Mine." Law glared at the crew as he held his and Akira's entwined hands up.

"Way to be discrete, you moron." Akira shook her head face palming.

"Akira." me and Xena greeted her as she sat down next to Law, abandoning her old seat.

"Hey guys." she greeted us with a bright smile and hugs.

We made her tell us what happened in the week she was away from us.

It was good to see as everything went back to the way it was, well except that we have two new couples but that's was a given.

**:') its finished. OMG I hope you guys liked it and the ones who stuck with me throughout the whole ordeal and put up with my very irregular updates, I thank you greatly.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu minna. **

**I never finished a fanfic all the way through, so I'm proud of it XD**

**I especially thank **_**luckynight13**_**, thanks for all your reviews, it kept me going XD**


End file.
